Never Stopped Loving You
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall & Logan used to date but then Logan cheated on Kendall, almost 3 years later, they still love each other. Will they get back together & be with there true love,& will Kendall ever forgive Logan? Rated for smut, and mentions of past m-preg.
1. Kendalls Morning

So some people may be asking why the fuck are you now writing another story when the o others arent even half done. Wells its because I'm having STUPID FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK! on all of thoose damn stories. So what I decided was FUCK IT I'm gonna write all of the stories and update when I have the idea for the next chapter to whatever story the ideas for. And plus Never Stopped Loving You is my favrite of the ideas I had and is the one I've been dying to write but of course you all have to go with the rapist story or the teacher/student story *evil glare* and of coure I love you all so much I cant say no to you. So yeah this is Never Stopped Loving You, and I hope you all like it because I'm in love with this story. Is it even possible for me to be in love with my own story...Oh fuck it, I dont care I totally am. Also Kendall has two little sisters in this story, the other little girl...I'll explain that later. And Logan,Carlos and James all have siblings to because I need practice making charecters for when I decided to make a REAL book, and I would have a OC contest because I know theres alot of people who like making OC's but I'm holding a grudge right now and being a total bitchy female cuz everyone broke my heart by not wanting to do my Logan or Carlos Dominant Challenge. *sad classical music* I'll probably get over it ...someday Anyways I hopes everyone likes this.

Kendall woke up to the feeling of eyes on him. Being a older brother he always knew when someone was watching him, expecially when you had a younger sister like Katie. But that wasnt how it started it had started when...

Kendall cut his own thoughts off, it was always too painful when he thought about that.

He opened his eyes and saw Big blue eyes staring right into his green ones, this person was almost nose to nose with him. Kendall let out a yelp and jumped away from that person, making that person jump back, fall on there butt and then giggle.

That person was Courtney Giselle Knight, Kendalls four year old sister.

Kendall sat up in his bed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Courtney." He whined playfully.

Courtney giggled at her older brother.

" Courtneys Sorry Kenny." She giggled shaking her red curls around. Courtney always spoke in third-person. She was dressed in Tinker Bell PJ's and her hair was down and wild at the moment.

Kendall smiled at his sister and then he was up and throwing her over his shouler letting out a screech and squirming. Kendall laughed and dropped her on his bed. Then he attacked her sides and started tickling her.

She laughed and squirmend trying to get away from him but he wouldnt allow it.

"Say Sorry." Kendall said.

"Sorry." Courtney gasped as soon as the words were out of Kendalls mouth.

Kendall decided to have pity on his sister and let her go. She panted, the laughing had shaked her little body to a whole new level.

"Wheres Mommy, Court?" Kendall said.

"Sleepin, but-but Courney woke up and saw it was ready for Kenny to wake up so she came and woke Kenny up." Kendall looked at the clock and saw it was six-thirty. School started in about two hours and the Katie actually went to school before him so he would have to wake her up. Kendall went to a public high school which he liked but his mom had signend Katie up for a magnet school, and Katie loved it there.

"How about you wake up Katie while I get dressed?" Kendall said smiling at his sister.

"Okay." she said and then she hopped out of his room closing the door behind her.

Kendall combed his hair before finding some clothes to wear. Kendall always took his showers at night now because he had to get the girls ready for school and had to sit with Ariana until his mom woke up. He wore skinny jeans, black vans and a green T-shirt. He walked down the hall when he was finsihed getting dressed and walked by his moms room slowly so she wouldnt wake up, he walked into the girls room and found Courtney on top of Katie and shaking here.

"Katie get up!" Kendall said as he walked in.

Katie groaned, she sat up with annoyed eyes, she looked at the clock and growled.

"I hate school." Katie muttered, she placed Courtney on the floor, gave her a kiss and then grabbed her towel and walked into her bathroom.

"Sweetie why dont you go downstairs and watch Spongebob okay?" Kendall said to Courtney.

"Okay." She squealed before running out of the room.

Kendall sighed and then walked back to his room, the crib that Ariana sleeped in was in the corner, but now Ariana was awake holding onto the bars and giggling, Kendall smiled and reached for her, he picked her up and held her at his hip.

"Hi babygirl." Kendall said, sweetly.

Ariana yawned and cuddled into his neck, holding his shirt in both of her tiny fists, Kendall smiled and brought her down stairs into the living room where Courtney sat watching her shows.

"Court watch Ari, okay?" Kendall said as he placed the brunette soon to be toodler on the floor.

"Okay, Courtney watch Ari." Courtney said with a nod.

Kendall smiled and ruffled Courtneys hair as he past her, he went to the kitchen and made oatmeal for Katie and Courtny with strawberries in it, then he got some milk and out it in a cup for Ariana.

He set the table for the girls and then took his ADHD medicine with some orange juice, not making any breakfast for himself.

He went back into the living room and grabbed Ariana again.

"Courtney got eat your breakfast." Kendall said Kindly, Courtney happily hopped up and ran into the kitchen, Kendall right behind her with Ariana.

Katie was already at the table, eating her breakfast, Kendall put Ariana in her high chair and then looked at Katie with distaste.

"Go change your shirt." Kendall said with a frown.

"Why?" Katie groanend.

"Your a freshman in high school, boys arent the same as they were in middle school, you cant wear shirts that are so low cut." Kendall said as he walked over and put some dried up KIXS in a bowl for Ariana.

"I've been in high school for a whole month already. No guys are trying to make a move or anything." Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"But they will! Soon, very very soon. And then you'll like one of them, someone you thought you could trust and then they'll fuck you up." Kendall said raising his voice slightly as he gave the cereal to Ariana.

Katie sighed in annoyance, Kendall was constantly paraniod about someone hurting her. And the horrible thing was she couldnt say anything back, knowing things like that did happen, it had happened to Kendall and her brother had never been the same since that happened to him.

And she hated upsetting him about it.

"Okay." Katie said getting up, she came back a few minutes later with a shirt with a higher cut.

"Thank you." Kendall said.

"Yeah yeah." Katie muttered before going back to her food.

Kendall sat down at the table finally, finishing his orange juice before he had to get Courtney and Ariana ready for the day.

"So are there any boys you like in school?" Katie asked her brother.

Kendall froze.

"No." he said in a cold voice.

"I heard Dak Zevon has a interest in you." Katie said, trying to make Kendall talk about it.

"Oh? Where'd you hear that from?' Kendall said, narrowing his eyes.

"Carlos. He said Dak was hitting on you at lunch the other day." Katie said with a smile.

"I dont like him." Kendall said trying to close the subject.

Katie wouldnt let him.

"You should give him a chance." Katie said.

"I dont want to." Kendall muttered.

"One date." Katie begged.

"No, I dont want to date anyone. I dont have time. I have school. Homework. Work. Babysitting." Kendall said.

"You have time on weekends. You do all your homework in study hall. You only work when it snows. Courtney is going to a day care that goes to six o'clock now. And me and Mom can watch Ariana." Katie said, challenging her brother.

"I dont want to date." Kendall muttered angrily.

"I think its time you get back out there. Its been two years, Kendall." Katie said soflty.

Kendall stayed quiet as he stared down at the table.

"He's your type. A brunette. Brown eyes. Pale. He almost looks actually like L-"

Kendall cut her off.

"Dont. Say. His. Fucking. Name." Kendall said in a dangerously cold voice.

"He's not Voldermort Kendall. Its just a name. Lo-"

"STOP IT!" Kendall screeched, tears in his voice.

Before Katie could respond, Kendall was up, picking up Ariana, and taking Courtneys hand leading the two girls out of the kitchen, he walked them up the stairs, and into Courtney and Katie room. He was crying as he changed Courtney into her school clothes, then full on sobbing as he changed Ariana and put on her clothes on. Kendall told Courtney to got sit with Katie when she was dressed after giving her a hug. Courtney did.

Ariana's lip quivered and she touched Kendalls face softly.

"Daddy." Ariana said in concern as little tears ran down her face.

Kendall sniffed and wipped away his own tears, then Ariana's.

"Daddy's okay." Kendall insisted.

"Why Sad?" Ariana asked curiously.

"Papa." Was all Kendall said.

Ariana hugged Kendalls arm. She knew what papa meant, papa always made daddy upset, papa was how she was here, papa meant alot to daddy. But the subject of papa always made daddy sad, so no one ever talked about papa. not grandma,or Courtney, or Uncle Carlos, or Auntie Camille or Auntie Stephanie or Auntie Mercedes or Auntie Jennifer. Only Auntie Katie talked about papa, and sometimes Uncle Carlos, but bringing up papa made daddy cry, so Ariana never asked anything about papa or said papa unless Daddy wanted to talk to Ariana about Papa. And when Daddy did talk about Papa, it was only ever to Ariana, and Daddy only had good things to say about Papa. Daddy said he loved papa very much, but papa was gone, and Ariana would probably never meet papa, but daddy told her papa loved her, and that papa was very nice and smart and Daddy said she looked like papa, that she had his smile and his hair.

"Papa bad?" Ariana asked, her little forehead scrunching up.

Kendall gasped.

"No Ariana. Papa is not bad. Papa is good. Daddy loves papa. Very very much." Kendall said with a nod.

"Papa...good?"

"Yes." Kendall said sternly.

With that Kendall picked her up and carried her down stairs, Katie was putting Courtneys coat on and her own.

"Shit, I forgot my sweatshirt. Katie watch Ari." Kendall said, he put his daughter down before running back upstairs and into his room, grabbing his and Ariana's coats.

As he ran downstairs he put on his sweatshirt and then put on Arianas coat for her.

Kendall opened the front door, and took Courtneys and Ariana's hands, helping them walk down the stairs and then down the street, ignoring the house across from his, to the corner, waiting for Katie's bus.

"Hey Kendall?" Katie asked.

"Yeah?" Kendall said not looking at her.

"I'm sorry about talking about L-...him. I know its upsets you." Katie said in a guilty voice.

"Its okay." Kendall sighed.

Katie opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted when her bus pulled up and the doors opened.

"I'll see you after school. Love you." Kendall said before kissing the top of her head.

"Bye." Ariana and Courtney squealed.

"Bye guys. Love you." Katie said before getting on the bus.

Kendall felt Ariana shiver and he picked her up, holding her closer when she shivered again. The little girl was getting over a cold at the moment and he didnt want her to get sicker both for her health and his grades, when she had to go to the docters, he had to bring her, then he would miss school and have extra homework to do and then he couldnt sleep becasue he had to stay up all night to do it.

But after all Ariana was his first prioratie.

A few minutes later Courtneys bus pulled up and after checking that she had everything, telling her, he loved her and giving her a kiss on the head, Kendall allowed her to get on her bus and then he walked back to the house, Ariana still in his ars, he took there jackets off when he got inside and then brought her in the living room and put on Dora for her to watch. It was only seven thirty, he had a hour before school.

He went upstairs and made sure he had everything for school and brought his backpack downstairs.

Kendall barely sat down by the time the door bell rang, and then loud impatient knocking.

Kendall got up and rolled his eyes.

"Dont get your panties in a twist." Kendall said as he answered the door,it was a saying he had picked up from... Kendall opened the door to allow his best friend, Carlos Garcia, to walk into the house.

"Shut up." Carlos said, punching Kendalls arms.

"Your here early." Kendall commented as he shut the door.

"Daniel woke me up at the fucking crack of to fucking early." Carlos said .

Kendall laughed.

"You mean dawn?" Kendall asked raising his eyebrows.

"Same damn thing." Carlos said.

Kendall laughed again, sending Carlos a smirk.

"Why'd he wake you up this time?" Kendall asked in amusment.

"Something about aliens taking over the world." Carlos said shaking his head.

"He must have seen you in the morning. Thats a crazy sight, dude."

"Shut up. He probably saw you in the morning." Carlos said pushing him.

"Or the poor thing saw you and James getting it on." Kendall said in mock horror.

"Or he saw you in the 6th grade. Thoose braces were horrifying, man. I still have nightmares." Carlos said making Kendall pout.

"Your mean." Kendall said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now, wheres Ari?" Carlos said exitedly, but before Kendall could open his mouth Ariana ran into the room.

"UNCLE CARLOS!" Ariana screeched happily, before running towards him and hugging his legs.

"Hey sweetie." Carlos said, picking her up.

"You wanna leave early?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"Sure."

Kendall walked upstairs and went into his moms room, he woke her up slowly.

"Mom, I gotta go." Kendall said.

"Okay,honey." She got up and the followed Kendall downstairs.

"Hello, Carlos dear." Jennifer said when she saw Carlos.

"Hey Mama Knight." Carlos said smiling at her.

Kendall grabbed his backpack and put it on, Carlos handed Ariana over to Mama Knight.

"She already ate breakfast." Kendal said.

"Okay, dear."

"Shes all changed and everything."

"OKay honey."

"Victoria will be here in a hour."

"I know dear."

"I left her snacks on top of the fridge. Remember she can only drink low fat, lactoise free milk."

"I know, dear."

"And remember-"

"Kendall I know how to take care of my grandaughter while your at school. Ive been doing it for two years. Stop being paranoid." Jennifer said.

"I just wanna make sure." Kendall said, anxeity clear in his voice.

"I know your protective sweetie, but I know how to take care of a baby, I have three times before." Jennifer said, rolling her eyes.

"He's a good mommy." Carlos teased.

"Hush." Kendall said, he kissed Ariana's forehead.

"Love you, Ari." Kendall said.

Kendall said bye to his mom and then he and Carlos left, getting into Carlos's car, driving them to school.

Kendall would worry about Ariana every second he was away from her, and would only relax when he saw her again.

So, I hope this was good and it gave you a little interest in this story at least. I'm guessing you get that Ariana is Kendalls baby, he got pregnant with her when he was a freshman, also that Logans the father, but Logan doesnt know about Ariana, I'll explain why he doesnt in future chapters. Also you get that Logan is 'papa' and that Kendalls still in love with him.  
>Hope you liked it.<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah.<p>


	2. Logans Morning

So this is chapter two to Never Stopped Loving You. This chapter is basically like the last one, exept instead of seeing Kendalls morning and getting a view of how hard his life is, you see Logans morning and learn a little about his life. Warning know, please please dont hate Logan. You'll see his side of things later on.A warning now that they'll be tones of flashbacks in this story.

Logan Mitchell was woken by the sound of his alarm clock going off, he groanend and rolled onto his stomach, hitting the button to shut the annoying noise off.

He rolled back on to his back, pulling the blankets over his head, ten more minutes.

He had a hour until school, it only took him five fricken minutes to get ready, so he didnt know why his parents insisted on him setting his clock so early.

He was a inch away from sleep when suddenly there was a bang and his bedroom door was being slung open.

He heard two loud, annoying battle cries before two figures were jumping on top of him.

"Get up!" One of them yelled.

Logan groanend and rolled over, effectivly making thoose two people fall to the floor with a bang.

He heard a 'hey' and a 'ouch.'

Logan smirked as he pulled the covers off himself, sitting up in bed and looking at the floor.

On the floor lay his two younger twin brothers Nathaniel and Gabriel Mitchell. The two were almost itentical exept Nathaniels eyes were hazel and Gabriels were blue, exept for that they were both the same, both twelve, five'three, tan, and had light chestnut colored hair, wore the same clothes. And they never left each others side.

"Not cool, bro." Nathaniel said as he got up, reaching out a hand to help Gabriel up as well.

"I agree. I wasnt not cool for two dorks to jump on there sleeping brother." Logan said smirking at his brothers as he stood up and stretched, popping his back muscles.

"You sleeped throught your alarm." Gabriel said.

"I hit this magic thing called the 'off' button. And I went back to sleep." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Only old people sleep in." Nathaniel said.

"No, NORMAL people sleep in, dorks like you two are the only ones who wake up at the crack of dawn." Logan said, ruffling his brothers hair in adorment.

"Mom wants you going to school early today." Gabriel told his brother.

"I ALWAYS go to school early." Logan whined.

"No, you sleep in and get to school five minutes before the late bell rings." Nathaniel said, Logan gestured for them to leave, taping there heads.

They rolled there eyes and left.

Logan then walked to the bathroom conected to his bedroom, quickly showering after he stripped himself of his clothes, he dressed in black skinny jeans, a gray shirt and a black vest, with vans, Logan used to be obsessed with converse, but then after he had dated...

Logan shook the thought off.

He grabbed his coat and bag, hopping down the stairs, and while he passed the bay window in the living room he stopped, noticing the boy across the street, looking at the blonde who had a baby girl on his hip as he walked back to his house, Logan admired the blonde's long legs clad in skinny jeans, and the glossy blonde hair shining in the early morning sun light.

Logan looked depressed as he walked into his kitchen, were his mom, dad and brothers were at the table eating.

"Morning son." His dad, John, said as he noticed his son walk into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Logan said as he took a seat at the kitchen table, he poured himself some orange juice, he didnt eat breakfast anymore, another habit he had picked up from...

Logan shook his head again, demanding for his head to shut up.

"Good Morning Hortense." His mother said with a smile.

Logan's nose crinkled up in distaste but he didnt say anything as he answered his mother.

"Morning Mom." he said, taking a sip of his juice.

Logan hated being called Hortense, it wasnt because he didnt like it, well he did, but that wasnt why he hated being called it. His whole life people had called him by his middle name 'Logan' and only two people ever called him by his first name, and thoose people were his mother, and his exboyfriend Kendall Knight.

He knew his mother only called him Hortense becasue she loved the name, and she felt she shoulde be able to use it and Logan agreed with her.

And Kendall. Kendall had LOVED his first name, but called Logan, Logan because thats what his boyfriend insisted on being called, but when they were alone, or having sex, Kendall only used Hortense, saying it really made him fell like they were closer, like there hearts were fully connected.

Kendall also used it when he was trying to be stern with him.

And Logan allowed it, and it was funny that whenever they were younge and would make love and Kendall would cry out his name 'Hortense' and other would find it funny but not Logan, it made him fell closer to his old lover.

But now whenever he was called Hortense, all he could ever think about was Kendall.

Flashback:

"Hortense will you stop that?" Kendall said with a giggle.

Logan sat behind Kendall, his little blonde was placed inbetween his legs as he tried to get the older boy to study for Algebra with him, but Logan wasnt having it, he was having to much fun kissing the soft skin of Kendall neck.

The blonde was just so tempting.

"Never." Logan said, placing butterfly kisses all the way down the back of Kendalls neck.

Kendall huffed in annoyance.

"Your so adorable." Logan muttered.

Kendall pouted.

"Hortense, were gonna fail this test if we dont study." Kendall scolded.

Logan ignored him and began sucking on his pulse point.

"Hortense I'm seriousssss- oh god." Kendall moanend, he pushed his head back so it was resting on Logans shoulder and allowed the brunette to suck on his neck, whimpering softly, forgetting the book in his lap.

Logan pulled back when he started tasting cooper and admired his handy work.

"Mmmm, thats one nasty hickey." Logan said in amusement.

Kendall huffed, trying to glare at the brunette but all Logan saw was lust and love in the blondes eyes.

"Cant you keep it in your pants for one day?" Kendall asked with a giggle.

"Nope."

And with that, Kendall was on his back on Logans bed and Logan was on top of him, running his hands up and down Kendalls sides, Kendall moaned softly.

"Hortense."

End of Flashback

"Are you ready?"

Logan looked up at his dad.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Are you ready?" he dad repeated.

"For what?"

His dad rolled his eyes at his oldest son.

"For school, Logan. James just called like three seconds ago, he's gonna be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, yeah sorry dad. Yeah, I'm ready." Logan said with a nod.

He got up from the table, bringing his now empty cup to the sink before washing it and the few left over dishes that where in there, he did this for a few minutes until there was a loud, obnoxious honking from the front of the house.

Logan grabbed his coat and and bag and ran to the door.

"Bye, Love you, see you after school." Logan called over his shouder.

"Bye."

Logan closed the door behind him and walked down the steps, watching the car across the street pull out of its parking space and driving towards the school, staring at the blonde in the passenger seat, he keeped watching until he actually walked into the car in his own drive way.

"Watch it!" James called.

Logan rolled his eyes and got into the car, his best friend James Diamond, was sitting in the drivers seat.

"When the hell is your car gonna be fixed, Mitchell?"

"Dont get your panties in a twist." Logan said, rolling his eyes at the brunette.

"You take forever, you lazy bum. I need the mornings to spend time with Carlitos." James said with a put as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"You see Carlos all the time. In the morning. In homeroom. In chemistry, english and life skills, class. At lunch. After school. On the weekends. In your free period. Should I continue?"

"Oh shush. I remember a time when you were the same way with a certain blonde. James hurry up, James come on, James walk faster, James wake up at three in the morning." James said rolling his eyes.

Logan glared at his friend.

"Just shut your pretty boy ass up." Logan snapped.

"'Dont get your panties in a twist.'" James quoted his friend with a smirk.

Logan huffed, another habit he had picked up from...

Logan shook it off.

He hated the way he thought sometimes, the blonde never left his mind and he never had before.

So, I hope you all liked this. James and Logan are funny together, I think. So you get that theres alot of things about Kendall that have rubbed off on Logan even after two years, and that they are both, very obviously, still in love with each other, and I bet your wondering why the fuck they just dont get back together already, but when there in each others presense, you'll see how they act, and how stubborn and protective Kendall is.  
>Hope you liked it.<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah.<br> 


	3. Fuck You, Mitchell

So this is chapter three of Never Stopped Loving You. I hope you like it, I'm like obsessed with this story I cant stop writing it. Please dont be pissed at Kendall in this chapter, he kinda talks crap about Logan.

Kendall sighed as he stared out of the window of Carlos's car.

"Whats up?" Carlos asked, soundind concernend.

"Its nothing." Kendall said with another sigh. Whenever something upsetting was on Kendalls mind, he sighed alot, something he had picked up from his former boyfriend.

"I know theres something on your mind."

"How do you know?" Kendall asked with attitude.

"You always sigh when you upset." Carlos pointed out with a smirk.

"I do? I havent noticed." Kendall said with a frown on his face.

"You've done it since you were in the fourth grade. Around the same time you meet Mitchell." Carlos said making Kendall growl at both the name and Carlos saying it.

It was a unspoken agreement between himself and Carlos.

Carlos could mention Logan every now and then, but he wasnt allowed to say Logan or Hortense, only Mitchell, because whenever Kendall was forced to adress Logan now, that was what Kendall called him. Logan called him Kendall, and it really got under his skin.

Carlos and Logans relationship was weird. The four of them, himself,Carlos,Logan and James had been best friends almost there whole lifes, but when Logan had cheated on Kendall it was like the four of them split up into pairs, Kendall and Carlos, then James and Logan. Though James and Carlos dated now, and Kendall still had a good relationship with James.

But Carlos and Logan were different. They were friends, but they where no were as close as they used to be, Carlos still smiled at Logan and said Logan and talked with him and sometimes did things with Logan every now and again but there was always that tension in the air, that seperation, because deep in all there hearts they knew Carlos would never forgive Logan for what he did to Kendall, even if he did still love Logan as a friend, he would never forget, like Kendall.

Its was like that with all of there friends, like they had taken sides. Carlos, Camille, Mercedes, Brunette Jennifer and Stephanie were on Kendalls side, Blonde and Curly Jennifer,Guitar Dude, Jo, and James had taken Logans side.

Though they were all still friends, there was still that unspoken seperation.

"Can we just...not talk about him today?" Kendall asked in a whisper.

"Why? What happened at home?" Carlos said in a confused voice.

"Its just...something Ariana said." Kendall said in a under tone.

"What about it?"

"Something she said...its really upset me."

Carlos laughed.

Kendall glared at him, wondering why the hell Carlos was laughing at something like that.

"I'm sorry man...I'm just surprised. I mean Ariana doesnt say much, how could it upset you?" Carlos said with a chuckle.

"She said something about her papa." Kendall said softly.

"Oh."

Carlos knew what that meant, that was a big deal, when it came to papa Kendall was very protective of that. It was almost like papa and Logan where two different people. Logan was the person who had broken his heart, who had betrayed him, but yet secretly still loved. And Papa, was the most sweetest, perfect person ever, the person who had never hurt him, and he admittenly still loved all becasue he was Ariana's father.

"Wait, how did the subject of 'Papa' even come up?" Carlos asked.

"Katie was talking to me about me gettin back out there, and I flipped out when she started saying his name, I brought Ariana and Courtney upstairs, dressed them told Courtney to go back down stairs. I was crying and she was worried, and asked me why I was sad, and I said because of papa." Kendall said with a frown.

"That upset you?" Carlos asked with raised eyebrows.

"No...she...she asked me if Papa was bad." Kendall said, unshed tears in his voice.

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that papa was good, that papa wasnt bad." Kendall said with a nod.

"And then she..."

"She nothing, I dropped the subject." Kendall said sternly.

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her that Mitchell is her father." Carlos said slowly.

Kendalls face became cold.

"Never."

"Kendall you have to. I mean, she's his daughter too."

"He doesnt want her." Kendall said coldly.

"Kendall, he doesnt even know about her." Carlos pointed out.

"Still." Kendall muttered.

"I'm serious Kendall. I bet if you told Mitchell Ariana was his kid, he would want her, or at least want to see her."

"He cant. I have full custody." Kendall said sounding smug.

"Yeah but if he found out, he could bring you too coart and tell the judge he was never even told, and the judge would either make you let Logan see her, or you two would have to share custody." Carlos told his friend seriously.

"He's never gonna find out. Besides the fetrial law, are school, and the hospital, Only me,you, my mom, Katie, Courtney, Camille, Jennifer, Stephanie, and Mercedes know." Kendall said.

Carlos glared at his friend.

"And how do you know one of us wouldnt tell?" Carlos threatnend.

"You wouldnt?" Kendall asked in horror.

Carlos sighed.

"You know I wouldnt...but I just wished you would tell him. How do you think Ariana would feel if she found out her papa had been around the WHOLE time, and you didnt even tell him about her?"

Kendall bite his lip.

"I guess...I guess when she got older...and she can understand...I'll giver her a choose." Kendall whispered.

"Thats better." Carlos said.

Kendall huffed and hit him in the arm.

"Jerk." Carlos said, he pulled into the school parking lot, and quickly followed Kendall when the blonde stormed off out of the car and into the school.

Carlos rolled his eyes as Kendall let the door almost hit him in the face, he pushed it aside and quckly caugh up to the blonde who was speed walking the hall to his locker.

"You know its the right thing to do." Carlos said to Kendall as they stopped next to there lockers.

"I guess." Kendall muttered.

"Hey Kendall!"

Kendall turnend with a annoyed sigh, seeing Jett Stetson walking towards him, Carlos smirked and turnend to his own locker which was two lockers down from his friend.

"Hey Jett." Kendall said with a polite smile.

"How was your afternoon?" Jett said, he leanend forwards towards Kendall, bringing one arm up so his hand rested against the lockers, right near Kendalls head, trapping the blonde with a arm, Kendall leanend away from him, so his body was pressed against the lockers, ignoring Carlos's giggle.

"It was good." Kendall said quickly.

"What'd you do?"

"Oh, you know little ole me. Did the same as usual. Babysitted my d- my sisters and stuff." Kendall said with a nervous laugh when Jett leanend a little bit closer, Carlos snickered.

"You never leave that house do you." Jett said with a chuckle.

"Oh I get around." Kendall said leaning farther away.

"Well...maybe you should get around with me." Jett offered in a husky voice.

Carlos clasped a hand over his mouth to stop busting out laughing.

Kendall laughed nervously and tried to move away from Jett, but the boy then brough his other arm up, trapping Kendall in place, leaning closer.

"Um Jett." Kendallsaid slowly.

"Yeah baby?" Jett asked.

"Um...can you please not call me that?" Kendall asked, bitting his lip.

"Why?" Jett asked in amusment.

"I...I'm not really a fan of that term of affection." Kendall said properly.

"Mitchell used to call you that." Jett pointed out.

Kendall flinced at the boys words, his heart clenched in his chest from the emotional pain.

"Exactly." Kendall muttered.

"I think you like it,baby. I bet you would love to be my baby." Jett said with a smirk.

Carlos bite his lip hard, trying not to laugh at the outrage on the blondes face.

Jett ran a hand down Kendalls side, gripping the boys hip, Kendall winced a little, not liking the physical contact.

"Can you please not do that?" Kendall asked, wiggling in the boys grasp.

"I think you like it."

Suddenly Carlos was not laughing anymore, he was trying to restrain himself from punching Jett in the face, or ripping the boy off of him struggling friend.

There was a tap on the Latino's shoulder, and he turnend to see Logan and James standing there, usually Carlos would have jumped into James's arms but he was to consirend about his friend.

"Hey sweetie- whats wrong?" James asked, when he relized the anxiety on Carlos's face. Carlos looked back at Kendall and James and Logan quickly followed his eyes and understood the problem.

"Please, I really dont like it." Kendall trying to pull away from Jett, the guy's grip tightend.

"YO JETT." James growled.

Jett turnend to look at him with a frown.

"What?" Jett snapped.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" James asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm busy, man. Back up." Jett sneered.

"Busy with what? Getting rejected?" Logan snapped, coming to James's side.

"Nah, stealing what you couldnt keep." Jett said with a smirk.

Logan growled, as James moved forward, towering over Jett.

"Let him go." James hissed.

Jett smirked and then leanend towards Kendall, almost kissing him before suddenly Kendall was pushing Jett and Jett fell on his ass.

"LEAVE!" Logan barked.

Jett glared but did so, sending Kendall a wink over his shoulder as he turnend the corner.

"Ew." Kendall said.

"Jett almost kissed out." Carlos pointed out with a snicker. "I bet you would have liked it." Carlos teased.

Kendall gagged at the very thought.

"I would rather Mitchell run me over with his parents SUV, then get stabbed repeatedly in my lungs." Kendall snapped as he turnend to his locker.

"Jesus Ken, theres a whole fucking line of guys out for you now. Stetson,Zevon, Wally, Curt." James said pointing them put on his fingers.

"Obviously the male population has gone insane." Kendall said shaking his head.

"Its been happening since you had your growth spert, you went to 5-3 to like 5'8 over night." Logan said in a pist off voice.

Kendall scoffed.

"Whatever. I think there on crack. I look the same." Kendall hissed.

"You got thoose sexy long legs. Plus that hair, your eyes." Carlos said with a chuckle.

"And dont forget that WONDERFUL personalitie." Logan said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh fuck you,Mitchell." Kendall snapped.

"5'8?" James asked.

"I'm five, six." Kendall said with a huff. "And as I was saying, Its like every guy turnend into a whore over night." Kendall said.

"And they think your easy." Carlos said.

"WHAT! Do I look easy? Were'd you hear that?"Kendall asked with a frown.

"At gym, in the locker room, Dak,Curt,Jett and Wayne, all have a bet going who can get into your pants first." Carlos said.

"EW! How about Never-fucking-ever." Kendall said.

Carlos chuckled.

"Thats my boy." Carlos said.

So this was Kinda like a filler chapter, just a example of how they all act around each other. Clearly Logan is really protective of Kendall, yet they still treat each other like shit. This was stupid in my opinion, but I hoped you liked it. Normally I wouldnt update so much, three chapters in one day...yeah thats not gonna happen. But since, I have this whole story plannend out more than the others, it'll get updated more often cuz I know where I'm going with this, from beginning to end. Hope you liked it.  
>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I really want feedback on this.<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	4. Flashback: How They Meet

Hi people, so I'm awake at like...six thirty and I wanted to make a nice update for everyone, I already have alot of stories to update so it was hard to deside, I wasnt in a m-preg mood so I cant update I'll Always Be Here, I dont wanna be depressed so I'm not working on the next chapter to IILWAR because that shit is just sad, and I updated CGOI a few days ago, so I was like okay, I'll just do Never Stopped Loving You. Also there will be Femslash in this, its for my brother, he loves that type of stuff, so I was like fine, I'll put it in my story, plus I have nothing against lesbians or Bi girls, people are people no matter who they love. Its gonna be Camille/Jo, Stepahnie/Brunette Jennifer and Curly Jennifer/Blonde Jennifer, I thought it was fare to do three fem slashs since theres already Jarlos and Kogan plus Mercedes/Guitar Dude, and if you dont like, go the fuck away, your already reading slash, why the hell not? I'm not Bi or anything, like I said I support all gay people.

'God, how is he so beautiful.'

That was the only thought that ran threw Logans mind as he watched the tall blonde from his seat next to him in Itlaian 4, if it was Logans and Kendalls choice they wouldnt be sitting next to each other, well they WOULD ctually love to sit one another, but they would never say it out loud.

Actually if Logan thought about it they almost had every single class together, exept for third period, Kendall was in Honors Algebra and Logan had Algebra 3, some would say it was weird for Logan to know Kendalls schedule, but it was pretty much the same, Homeroom ,AP Chemistry ,Life Skills ,Honors Algebra (Logan had Algebra 3) ,Italian 4 ,Lunch ,  
>Free Period,AP English, go the fuck home.<p>

Kendall was staring at the book in his hands, it was a signend to them by there Italian, the whole book was written in Italian and they were supposed to read it for the first twenty minutes or so, and then the teacher would randomly hand them assignments or just talk to them in nothing but Italian.

The blonde and brunette where both fluant, thought Kendall was a beast at learning languages, since English wasnt the blondes first language, hell technically the blonde wasnt even fluant in English, there was alot of things he didnt know and couldnt pronounce so he would just go to his first language and say the word in that language and everyone else had to guess what the hell he was saying, well everyone exept Logan because he had learnend French so he could camunicate better with his boyfriend.

Kendall was born in Paris,France, he had grown up only speaking French, and when he was five the Knights had moved to Minnesota, and Kendall had to learn English which his parents and sister already knew, by five the boy could speak French, German, Dutch, Portugeese, Spanish, and Swedish, his sister could speak English and French, but when Kendall was little Jennifer and Benjamin Knight never thought to teach there son English, since they had never intended on ever leaveing Paris, and only tought Katie because she had asked, Kendall didnt see the reason behind learning stupid English, he had no intensions of ever leaving France when he grew up.

Thought He did want to learn other European languages so his parents and grand parents tought him all the languages he wanted, and sent him to lessions for the languages they didnt know, Kendall was a extremly inteligant child, so when they moved to Minnesota he was sure he could pick up English easily.

That was SO not true. Kendall was horrible at English, he had to learn it over the summer before he had started first grade, he would try to speak Englsh as much as he could, though he became very frustrated when he would mess up.

One day when in July a little boy moved into the house across the street, Logan Mitchell, his mother had told him. His mother had meant Logans mother and Carlos's and James's mother at school, there Elementary school, had parents come in, in the summer and Jennifer had meet Joanna, Sylvia and Brooke and they had gotten along, and then Joanna had invited them over to her house so there sons could play.

Flashback:

Little Katie was in her mothers arms, sucking her thumb and playing with a peice of her mommy's pretty red hair as they crossed the street to the Mitchells house. Kendalls was holding his daddys hand in a tight crasp, as he tried to hide in his fathers legs.

Kendall had always been very close to his father, his dad was his best friend.

"Pourquoi ne puis-je dire simplement la maison?" (why can't I just say home?) Kendall asked his dad in French.

"Vous? Restez la maison toute seule? Nous ne voulons pas de la maison pour cetch feu." (You? Stay home alone? We don't want the house to cetch fire.) Ben laughed at him.

Kendall pouted.

"Je n'aurais pas mis la maison en feu!" (I would not set the house on fire) Kendall tried to plead with his father, but he Ben just rolled his eyes at his son, and didnt answer.

"Kendall, ces gar ons sont tr s gentils, Vous devriez faire des amis avec eux." (Kendall, theese boys are very nice! You should make friends with them!) Jennifer said, trying to persuade him.

Kendall just shook his head and didnt listen, the blonde had always been very shy.

Jennifer just sighed as she reached a hand up to ring the door bell, a few seconds later a pregnant women with long brown hair was answering the door, a smile on her face.

"Hi Jennifer, Hello Benjamin." The women said in English, Kendall understood what she said.

Jennifer handed Katie over to her husband and gave the women a quick hug.

"Hi Joanna, thank you again for inviting us." Jennifer chirped.

Joanna smiled at her friend.

"Why wouldnt I? I think the kids will get along great, plus I wanted the girls to be able to hang out." Joanna said, Kendall didnt understand a word of what the hell this women was saying, he only understood I, kids, girls and great. Everything else made no sense to him.

Jennifer walked in and Benjamin followed her, still holding Katie and Kendall holding on to his jeans.

Joanna showed them into the kitchen where Sylvia and Brooke where, the glass doors where open showing to the backyard where three little boys where running around, screaming and laughing and there fathers where there at a table, drinking soda and laughing as they keeped a eyes on there sons, the kitchen opened up to the living room where there was a little girl the same age as Katie, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and another little boy who was Katies age who had pretty caramel colored skin and dark brown eyes.

The little girls name was Lacey, and she was Brookes daughter, and the little boys name was Isaac and he was Sylvia's son. They where both two years old like Katie was.

"Katie should go play with Lacey and Isaac." Brooke said, Katie jumped down her fathers arms and walked over to the children, Lacey smiled and grabbed her arm, so they could play dolls together, Isaac was playing to, but he didnt seem to mind.

Kendall whimpered when his siter left and hide his face into his fathers leg.

"So this is your son?" Sylvia said with a smile.

Jennifer petted her sons hair.

"Yes, he doesnt speak much English though, and he's very shy." Jennifer explainend.

"You should bring him outside Ben, maybe he'll pick some things up from James, Carlos and Logan." Joanna said.

Kendall picked up his head when he heard the womens sons name.

"J'aime le nom, la Logan de sa tr s jolie." (I like the name Logan, its very pretty) Kendall announced, speaking up for the first time, Ben and Jennifer looked amused, as the others looked a little confused.

"He said he likes your sons name, he thinks its pretty." Benjamin explainend, Joanna smiled.

"Thats his middle name. His real name is Hortense." Joanna said, Benjamin translated to French for Kendall.

"Oh j'aime ce nom, Sa tr s belle." (Oh I like that name, Its very nice) Kendall said with a blush.

"He said, he thinks that name is nice." Jennifer said. She looked at her son. "Try to say it, dear." Kendall understood her, since she said that to him about a million times a day.

Kendall frownend, he bit his lip for a moment, did he really want to try it?

"Hortense." Kendall said, softly.

"Good Job,baby." Jennifer said, smiling.

Kendall almost knew what that meant, so he just nodded, as he blushed a little.

"I'm gonna take Kendall outside and see if I can convince him to play with the boys." Benjamin said, he didnt have to take Kendalls hand, because the blonde still hadnt let it go.  
>When Ben walked out side he was greeted loudly by the three men, John, Logans dad, Xavier, Carlos's dad and Aaron, James dad.<p>

"Whats up Ben!" Aaron said with a grin, the four had already meet quiet a few times and they where already great friends.

"Nothing much, just got this little angel straped to my leg." Ben said with a laugh, gesturing to his son.

They all smiled at the shy boy, Kendall smiled back shyly, holding his dads hand a little tighter.

Ben sat down at the patio table and sat Kendall down in a chair next to him, Kendall took his hand away from his fathers and placed them down on his lap, he stared down at the floor, trying to not look at the three little boys playing tag. He looked at the four men, and tried to understand what they where saying, he understood words every now and then but they where still so hard for him, English was the hardest language to learn after all.

He played with his hands a little bit put after a while he couldnt help but watch the other boys running around, execaially the one with spiky brown hair that had a crooked smile,  
>and had the most beautiful laugh.<p>

"Il est mignon." (He's cute) Kendall muttered to himself with a blush, thankfully his father nor anyone else heard him, he was a little emmbaressed at his own words, not beleiving he had actually said that.

Suddenly the brunette turnend his head and he cought Kendalls eyes, he smiled at the blonde and gave him a little wave. Kendall smiled back before tucking his head with a blush.

Kendall continued to do that for a while before he heard three pairs of running footsteps and suddenly the three boys where surrounding the table talking to there dads all at once.

"Dad you see how fast I am!" A brunette with hazel eyes said.

"Very fast." Aaron said with a smile and a nod.

"Carlos kept on tripping me!" The one with the crooked smile said with a pout.

The little Latino was suddenly talking in spanish.

"Estoy tan r pido, estoy totalmente de ganado!" (I'm so fast, I totally won!) The boy said with smile, Kendall was happy, he could fianlly understand someone.

"I didnt know your son spoke spanish, Xavier." Ben said.

"Yup, though he likes speaking English more." Xavier said, patting the top of his sons head.

"Kendall speaks spanish." Ben said pointedly, Xavier quickly cough on with a grin.

"Whos Kendall?" The hazel eyes boy asked, it appeard he wasnt the brightest.

Ben smiled as the boys looked at him, waiting for a answer, he looked at his son and whispered something in French to him.

Kendall hesitantly looked at the three boys shyly, they all smiled at him making his shyness kickin, he bit his lip.

"I'm Kendall." Kendall said, with a blush, that was one of the only things he knew how to say in English.

"Kendall doesnt speak English, boys, but he speaks Spanish, talk to him Carlos." Xavier said, Carlos grinnend and walked over to the shy boy, he grabbed Kendalls hand, shocking the blonde slightly.

"Hola, soy Carlos, debe jugar con nosotros! Vamos a jugar a las escondidas al lado, se pueden ocultar con el Logan, l es muy agradable!" (Hi I'm Carlos, you should play with us! We're gonna play hide and seek next, you can hide with Logan, he's really nice!)

"Que una "s Logan?" (Which ones Logan?) Kendall asked.

Carlos pointed to the boy with the spiky hair and crooked smile.

"eso es Logan." (Thats Logan)

Kendall looked hesitant to agree, but then he smiled and nodded, Logan came over and took Kendalls hand from Carlos's as the Latino ran off with James as they started to count.

Logan brought Kendall over to a bush and gestured for him to sit, Kendall did and so did Logan, as the brunette held a finger to his lips to show him to be quiet. Logan watched Kendall out of the corner of his eye.

'He's so pretty. I wonder what his hair feels like'

Logan reached out and touched a peice of Kendalls hair, the blonde blushed a little.

"Pretty." Logan said, Kendall actually understood what he said.

"Thank You." Kendall said, that was another thing he knew how to say.

Logan smiled at him.

Six hours later

Kendall had had alot of fun with James, Carlos and Logan, they had played alot of games and at one point Logan had brought Kendall up to his room, he would pick up random things and say the names of them and then told Kendall to repeat him, James and Carlos tough him the names of all there favrite food, James touch him to to say everyones name. Now he knew how to say everyone name and there proper title Aaron,Xavier,John,James,Carlos,Logan,Joanna,Brooke,Sylvia,Mrs and Mr Diamond, Mrs and Mr Mitchell, Mrs and Mr Garcia, Isaac, and Lacey.

After everyone ate Logan tought Kendall some important sentences he thought every kid need to now, I dont wanna go! Five more minutes! I'll do it later! Mom thats stupid!  
>I dont wanna go to school! I dont have any homework! Dad said he would do it, just remind him! And a bunch of other things Kendall thought where hilarious.<p>

And then when six came around, all the kids where yelling because they didnt want to leave, and Kendall and Logan where crying because they didnt want to leave each other, they where hugging tightly and crying.

"Oh my god, will you stop being so dramatic!" Ben asked them.

"No!" Kendall cried.

"You can see each other tommorow, okay! But we have to leave!" Ben said, rolling hs eyes.

Kendall sniffed and then gave Logan one last hug, he then kissed both of Logans cheeks, it was a european thing.

"Bye Logie. I love you." Kendall told him.

"Love you too Kenny."

End of Flashback

Logan wished things had never changed.

So this was a flashback I think that needed to happen, hope you liked it.  
>Lots of Love<p>


	5. Actually Talking

Look at me, being a good little author and updating.

It had been a week since Kendall had been cornered by Jett.

Kendall,Logan,James,Carlos,The Jennifers,Stephanie,Mercedes,Jo,Camille and Guitar Dude where at there usual lunch table. Camille was sitting in Jo's lap with a smile, Mercedes and Guitar Dude where holding hands under the table, thinking no one noticed, Brunette Jennifer was smiling at Stephanie as she read her latest horror book while sending looks to her girlfriend ever now and then, and Curly Jennifer was tucked into Blonde Jennifers side. James and Carlos where feeding each other and giggling and Logan was playing with his food and Kendalls head was on the table.

All the couples where sitting next to each other, and so where Kendall and Logan, they had sat next to each other since they where freshmans and Kendall was to stubborn to move from his spot and so was Logan, Jo was sitting next to Logan with Camille and Carlos was sitting on Kendalls other side.

"Someone had a hard night." Camille commented, looking at Kendall.

"Tais-toi, je suis en train de dormir." Kendall muttered.

Logan snorted while everyone else looked confused.

"English please." Carlos requested.

"Non, je suis trop fatigu pour parler anglais." Kendall said.

Logan laughed again.

"What the hell did he say?" Curly Jennifer asked.

"Logan translate!" James ordereed.

Logan sighed. "Which one?"

"Both." James said.

"First he said for Camille to shut up because he's trying to sleep then he said No he's to tired to speak English."

"Kendall no telling Camille to shut up!" Jo snapped.

"Bon alors vous taire." Kendall snapped back, Logan burst out laughing,

"What?" Jo asked.

"He said 'Okay then you shut up.'" Logan said finally calming down.

"Bitch." Jo commented.

"Non, je suis juste une pute." Kendall said with a smirk.

Logan translated this time without having to be asked, thought this time Logan didnt laugh.

"No,I'm just a slut." Logan said bitterly.

Kendall picked up his head and smirked at Logan.

"jaloux?" (Jealous) Kendall asked him.

"Pas dans vos r ves." (Not In you wildest dreams.) Logan said, smirking back at Kendall.

"Si vous tiez dans mes r ves, il serait un cauchemar." (If you weere in my dreams it would be a nightmare.) Kendal said as he sat up and patted down his messy hair.

"Vos cheveux sont un cauchemar." (Your hair is a nightmare) Logan commented.

"Vraiment?" (Really?) Kendall asked with a frown as he played with his hair more.

"Sorte de les c t s sont mest jusqu' ." (Kind of, the sides are mest up) Logan told him.

Kendall tried to fix the sides of his hair.

"Votre juste rendre pire."(Your just making it worse) Logan said with a sigh.

"Puis m'aider." (Then help me) Kendall requested.

Logan rolled his eyes at Kendall and leanend towards the blonde patting down his hair so it was flat and not all fucked up.

"Mieux?" (Better) Kendall asked.

"Tenez, laissez-moi corriger le haut." (Hold on, let me fix the top) Logan reached forward again and played and patted down Kendall hair until it was like it normally was.

"Dois-je chercher bien maintenant?" (Do I look okay now?) Kendall asked when Logan pulled away.

"Vous regardez bien." (You look fine) Logan assured him.

"Bien... merci." (Okay...thank you) Kendall said after a moment.

"votre accueil." (Your welcome) Logan said.

They nodded at each other as if Logan wasnt just all over Kendalls hair and then turnend back to there friends who where either smirking or biting back smiles.

"Hello flirting." Brunette Jennifer said.

Kendall blushed as he glared at her, as Logan scoffed.

"Flirting, are you crazy!" Kendall asked in outrage.

"Flirting me ass." Logan snapped.

"Oh really? you where just fixing Kendalls hair, which Kendall always did with you when he had that long shaggy hair, when you guys where crushing on each other in eight grade,  
>and Kendall aways did that because he was to shy to really flirt with you." Carlos said.<p>

Kendall punched Carlos in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Carlos whined.

"Kendall." James warnend.

"James est fou." (James is crazy.) Kendall said to Logan, making him laugh.

"What did he say! I KNOW he said my name!" James said.

"Nothing." Logan said with a laugh, Kendall giggled with Logan, making James's face soften as he saw the adorable sight, wishing things where still like that, where couple Kendall and Logan would say things about there friends in French and Italian pretend to not say anything and then giggle.

"Pourquoi est-il nous regarder comme a?" (Why is he looking at us like that.) Logan asked Kendall, gesturing to James.

"Vous avez dit un mot qui tait trop grand pour lui." (You said a word that was to big for him.) Kendall answered back, Logan burst out laughing, he hit his fist on the table as he laughed, making Kendall laugh too, tears were soon running down both of there faces.

"What are you laughing about!" Stephanie demanded.

They just laughed even harder, Logan almost falling out of his chair and he had to use Kendalls side so he wouldnt fall. Kendall cackled which made Logan howl and they they were almost on the floor, holding each other up.

"Someones getting touchy." Blonde Jennifer said.

They both stopped laughing and pulled away from each other like they had touched fire, they glared at each other for a moment then glared at Jennifer.

"SHUT UP!" They said as one.

"Thoose two are so in sync its adorable." Mercedes said with a grin.

"NOW WHERE NOT!" They yelled together.

They turnend and glared at each other.

"STOP DOING THAT!" They yelled as one.

"YOUR THE ONE DOING IT!" They answered thereselfs.

"NO YOU ARE!" They yelled.

Carlos was laughing his ass off, his fists was pounding at the table, Guitar Dude was chuckling and James was howling as all the girls giggled.

"STOP IT!" Kendall and Logan yelled together.

"Oh sweet jesus, thats hilarious." Curly Jennifer gasped out, wipping a tear.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" They both stood up and got even more angry at each other.

They both huffed and stormend off in opposite directions.

"Oh there so adorable." Carlos cooed.

"Yeah they are." Jo agreed.

"They just need to get back together already." Guitar Dude said.

"It will take Kendall a long time." Carlos said calmly.

James scoffed.

"Its already been three years." James said.

Carlos turnend to glare at him angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS 'ALREADY BEEN THREE YEARS!' ITS BEEN "ONLY" THREE YEARS!" Carlos screamend angrily, shocking everyone else.

"Babe why are you yelling?" James asked, calmly.

"CUZ YOU ASSHOLE ACT LIKE LOGAN NEVER HURT KENDALL AT ALL!" Brunette Jennifer yelled, joining the conversation.

"We understand that Logan hurt Kendall, but he was only fourteen." Jo said calmly.

"SO! Age doesnt give you the right to cheat and break someone heart and abonden them!" Stephanie snapped, glaring at Jo.

"Guys are we seriously fighting about this?" Guitar Dude asked.

"Shut up Max." Mercedes said, using Guitar Dude's real name for once.\

"I'm just saying!" Guitar Dude said.

"Guys just drop it OKAY! If Kendall and Logan dont get back together by...december, well metal, but not now,okay?" Camille said.

"December? Camille thats Kendalls most vulnearable month!" Carlos said.

"How come?"

Carlos slapped James's head for forgetting.

"Hello! Its the month Kendalls dad died, and he and Logan got together in 8th grade, December tweenty third would have been there four year anniversary!" Carlos yelped.

"Oh yeah." James said.

"December 7th." Camille said gravely, remembering the date Kendalls dad died.

"December 7th." Jo echoed her.

They all nodded troubledly.

YAY they finally had a real conversation, without yelling at each other and being mean, well for the most part, its progress for them! Sorry if the fem-slash botheredyou, it didnt bother me, but you know I have no problem with that type of thing, so sorry if it made anyone 'uncomfortable'. But besides that I hope everyone liked this! Also, aww isnt there obvious flirting, SO adorable?  
>Please Review!<br>Lots of Love Sarah


	6. Why do I have to go?

Bascially this chapter is just all four families hanging out together for the first time in a long time, also when I did the flashback chapter I forgot to mention James's brother who's the same age as Katie,Lacey, and Issac, his name is Jordan and he's also Katie's love interest.

"Mom do I have to come!"

Jennifer Knight turnend to look at her son sternly, she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot, staring down her son which was hard, all mothers had a glare that could over power anyone, and since Kendall was also a type of mother he had the same glare, eyes turning into slits of green ice.

The two tried to stare each other down but neither of them gave in, Kendall had just as must experience with staring people down as his mother, raising a baby all by himself was hard, cuz unless he was doing homework or at school Kendal refused to let people help him with Ariana, so he had glared his daughter down many times, just as many times as Jen had with him,Katie and Courtney.

"Will you to stop the weird parent glare!" Katie demanded.

Jen and Kendall gave each other one more glare before turning to Katie, a frown on both there facies.

"He's going." Jen told her daughter, sternly.

"Oh, I know he is." Katie smirked.

"Katie!" Kendall said, totally baffled, he had expected his sister to take his side, but of course she had to betray him in his most desperate hour.

"There it is Kendall, two against one, plus Courtney wants you to go to."

"What about Ariana?" Kendall asked.

"I already called Victoria, she'll be here in around ten minutes." Jen told him, a smug smirk crossing her face.

Kendall shifted a little,nervous eyes falling on his daughter who was sitting, giggling at the doll in her hands.

"Mom, I cant." Kendall whispered

"Why not?"

"This is the first time I'm leaving Ariana for more then six hours, I cant leave my baby." Kendall said, sounding like he was going to cry.

Jen's face softenend.

"She'll be fine Kendall, dont you trust your cousin in watching her?" Jen asked him.

"Of course." Kendall said after a minute of hesitation.

"Then you know that Ariana will be fine and Victoria will take great care of her."

"I'm scared." Kendall whispered.

"I know you are baby, but Ariana will be fine, your right across the street if Victoria needs something or your having to much anxiety." Jen said.

"I'm not scared about that." Kendall whispered again, looking at the floor.

"That what is it?" Katie demanded.

"I...thats the first time I've been there since...IT happend." Kendall said gravely.

"You'll be fine Kendall, Carlos will be there if you have to much trouble." Katie assured him, Kendall nodded slowly.

20 minutes later.

Katie,Courtney,Jen and Kendall where making there way across the street, about four cars where scattered on the curb, singnaling that both of the other families had already arrived by then, Kendalls hands dug into his pockets, hanging back as they walked onto the porch.

Katie knocked on the door and a second latter the door was being opened and the voice of James Diamond could be heard.

"Come in, come in." he encourgaged them.

His mother and sisters walked right in and around the corner, leaving Kendall to hesitate in the entry way of the porch, James grinnend at him when he spotted him,he grabbed Kendalls arm and dragged him into the room.

"Glad you came,bro." James said as he tugged Kendall into a hug.

"Hey Jamie." Kendall said.

"Seriously man these Garcia Diamond Knight Mitchell family gatherings have not been the same without you these last few years." James babbled as he released him, James grabbed his arm and tragged him into the living room where everyone else was.

"Hey Everyone, look what the cat dragged in." James cried, grinning.

Kendall shifted nervously as the room became quiet, everyone looked at him, Kendall looked down at the still dark gold carpet that him and Logan had had some adventures on when they where dating and him,Logan,Carlos and James had played countless times on as children.

Kendall almost jumped out oh his skin when suddenly his name was being screamend.

"KENDALL!"

Kendall was almost knocked over at the force of the twin Mitchell boys hugging him tightly.

"WE'VE MISSED YOU!" Nathaniel and Gabriel screamend as one, Kendall almost started crying at there words.

Kendalls head ducked down as he pressed his face into there caramel colored hair, hugging them back.

"I've missed you guys too." Kendall whispered, but it was so quiet in the room Kendall was sure everyone else had heard too, and he did, he had loved these boys liked they where his brothers but he hadnt seen them in almost three years besides a quick glance when they both happened to be outside.

"Your so much better then Logan." Gabriel pouted as he pulled back, looking at Kendall seriously with wide blue eyes.

"Oh trust me I know."

Nathaniel and Gabriel snickered at his words, letting him go.

"Kendall dear!"

The boys where pushed aside as Joanna Mitchell pulled him into a tight hug, Kendall relaxed in the womans arms, smiling as she touched his hair.

"Its been too long, my love, I've missed you!" Joanna said, sounding like she was going to cry.

"I know...I've missed you too." Kendall whispered, when she pulled back he looked at everyone in the room, everyone was smiling at him, waiting for there turn to hug him.

"I've missed all of you." Kendall admitted, he looked at Logan,Carlos, and James then. "Except for you three, I see you ass's way to much."

"Love you too!" James and Carlos said.

Logan rolled his eyes but then his face softenend and he looked at Kendall with soft eyes.

"I'm happy your here Kendall..." he said.

It took a minute for Kendall to answer him, he just looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I'm glad I'm here too."

Everyone else there, except Logan and Kendall, found a second meaning behind Kendalls words, but noon of them said anything.

Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan

Kendall fell back into the events with ease, it was like he was his old self again, except he had a baby right across the street and he still hated the guy who was sitting next to him for breaking his heart.

The whole family was here.

Logan,Nathaniel,and Gabriel, and there parents.

Kendall,Katie,Jennifer, and Courtney.

James's parents, James and his siblings, Lacey,14, Jordan,14, Dolly,12, and the youngest Bridget who was 9.

Carlos's parents, Carlos and his siblings,Issac,14,Effie,12, Daniel was wad nice, and the Garcia's youngest Luis.

Except of course there as thoose peices missing in Kendalls heart, his dad for one who would have loved to still be here with them all, laughing and teasing everyone, and then of course, there was Araina, without her Kendall felt like there was a pit in his stomach.

Kendall looked around with a smile, it was as if all the children in the family had paired off in couples, there was James and Carlos of course, the Latino in James's lap sharing a Eskimo kiss, then there was a blushing Katie who was being chatted up by Jordan and surprisingly Kendall didnt mind, Jordan was a sweet kid, much sweeter then Logan ever was,  
>or was that just his bitterness talking?<p>

Lacey and Issac where holding hands, Kendall wasnt surprised, thoose two had been flirting since they knew how to talk. Bridget and Daniel were coloring on the floor together,  
>shoulders touching as Daniel told Bridget about aliens, she in turn calling him silly.<p>

Gabriel was trying to flirt with Effie who seemend down right amused by this thought she was blushing as well, so Kendall suspected she liked it, and Nathaniel was chatting up Dolly, trying to persuade her to come sit next to him.

And Courtney and Luis were together, laying on there stomachs as Luis tried to show the little red head how to do the puzzel right.

It really all was very adorable.

But then Kendall felt a waze of bitterness build up inside of him.

Even a four year old was better at relation ships then him, Luis seemend very taken with her, and that boy had the intelligence of a full grown man, how the hell was COURTNEY, who was four and not even that smart able to keep Luis all to herself, making him already look at her like he never wanted to turn away.

He hadnt been able to do that with Logan, at first he had been able to keep Logan interested with him, they where very much in love, but what had he done wrong? Had he really been that boring? Had he not been god enought to keep a fourteen year olds attention? What had he done wrong?

He felt bitter and hurt as he thought about it.

Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, making him even more upset and mad.

Kendall got up casually, moving past everyone to the kitchen which you couldnt see from the living room, he leanend against the counter, head tiled back as he stared at the lights above his head, willing himself not to cry like a big baby.

What did Logan matter to him anyway?

Why did he even care after three years of bitterness and heartache?

Yes, short chapter, but I wanted to leave it there.  
>Please review and tell me what you thought.<br>By the way, I'm writing this with a headache so bad it's making me cry...proff that you I love you all.  
>Lots of Love,<br>Sarah


	7. The ending I forgot to add on

Uh...This should have been attached to the last chap...kinda forgot about it...cuz it was in two seperate files and stuff

"Are you okay?"

Kendalls eyes clenched close at the sound of his friends voice, willing the tears to not fall down his cheeks, begging for the sobs to not erupt from his slender throat into the quiet of the room, Kendalls bit down on his lower lip as it started quivering, which in turn lead to his chin trembling.

He heard Carlos gasp at him, the Latino put down the plate he had been carrying on the counter, and then almost ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Kendall whats wrong?" Carlos asked, fear in his voice.

Kendalls eyes open, tears dancing down his cheeks as he let out a choked whimper.

"What did I do wrong Carlos?" Kendall whispered.

"W-What do you mean?" Carlos stuttered a little in surprise.

Kendall barried his head into Carlos's neck a sob racking threw his whole body, Carlos's arms wrapped around Kendalls body at once, holding his friend close to him, Carlos rubbed his back softly.

"Shhh,Shhh its okay." Carlos whispered, stroking his hair softly.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Ca-Carlos." Kendall whimpered with a little sob.

"Never apoligize for showing me your feelings Kendall. Where best friends, you never have to hide from me." Carlos whispered.

Kendall whimpered as he hands wrapped around the material of Carlos's shirt, feeling like a small child, his fists filled with Carlos's sweater, recking the color with salty tears, wrinkling the front with his thin fingers that where curled around them.

"I wanna go home." Kendall sobbed into his neck, clutching onto the Latino tighter.

"Kendall-"

"Please Carlos, I need to see my baby, I wanna go home." Kendall repeated with a hickup.

"Okay Okay...shhh...shh." Carlos let him go and rubbed his back as the blondes whole body quaked as sobs renched threw his body. "I'm gonna go tell everyone your sick."

Kendall nodded as Carlos gave him a soft smile and then left the room, from where he was standing, Kendall could hear them.

"Hey everyone. I'm gonna bring Kendall home okay?" Carlos said.

"Why? Whats wrong with him?" James asked his boyfriend.

"He feels really sick, and his head is really bothering him."

Without another word, Carlos walked back into the room and wrapped a arm around Kendall, walking him threw the dining room so he wouldnt have to go into the living room, Kendall was sniffing and whimpering as they walked across the street, the moment his foot touched the side walk Kendall was running into the house, leaving Carlos behind.

Carlos sighed and walked into the house slowly, almost running into a wide eyes Victoria.

"Sorry Carlos." The twenty five year old apoligized as she moved past him.

"It's cool."

When Carlos entered the house it was to find Kendall in the living room, rocking his baby in his arms, stroking her hair lovingly, kissing the top of her head, looking misreable and heart broken as he bit back tears.

"Kendall?"

Kendall ignored him, he sat down and put his daughter in his lap, rubbing her back as he rested his head on top of her hair.

"Kendall..."

Carlos got no answer.

What the fuck...  
>Dont even talk about it...<br>Um...I'm sorta gonna make up for this...next chapter Kendall and Logan fight and Kendall realises he still loves Logan...chapter of that you finally get the flashback of Logan cheating on Kendall...ugh...fuck...  
>Dont murder me?<br>Sarah


	8. But I Do

I'm gonna be completly honest, Kendall and Logan just bust out fighting in the classroom? That was the scene this whole plot was made around, I was at the beach this summer, and I was like, half fucking asleep and I started thinking about Kogan and shit..and then the fighting scene just formed in my mind, and then the plot came, and the whole Ariane thing came a week before I finally decided to sit down and actually write this, originally Ariana was supposed to just be his sister but I changed my mind once I made up the scene in my mind of what Logan does when he finds out Ariana's his daughter.

"BIRDS BIRDS BIRDS!"

"Okay Okay, I'm doing it!"

Kendall stompted over to the DVD player on top of the TV that monday morning, Ariana was all dressed for the day, hair up in a little ponytail, litte yellow dressed with long sleeve's and thick tights covering her body.

Kendall pulled out the movie Rio and stuffed it into the DVD player, fast forwarding it to the main menu and then pressing play.

"There you go." Kendall said patting his daughters head.

She grabbed his pale hand and kissed it, giggling when he smiled at her.

"Daddy's gonna go eat, okay? Can you be a good girl and sit here?" Kendall asked her.

She nodded as thought she understood and then Kendall left, sighing as he boiled the water for the hot choclate which would be his breakfast, once it was done he placed the steaming cup down on the table and he sat down, his head falling into his hands.

He hadnt had much sleep the last two days, he was so confused and hurt and just down right misreable.

When Carlos had finally gotten him home he wouldnt talk to him, no matter how muchhe pressed him, he had even tried talking to Kendall in the little French that he knew but Kendall didnt answer. And finally Carlos had gaven up and told Kendall he would be there Monday morning to pick him up for school.

His heart ached in his chest, his mind fogged over with confusion and pain.

He didnt know why he had been so upset, why he was STILL upset, he told himself that it was because the house brough so many memories up, but now he wasnt so sure.

He acted to strong, so gaurded, didnt allow anyone to see the pain that he had been hiding by the shield he had placed over his heart, his heart a place he sometimes didnt even allow his daughter, his own flesh and blood into.

He put up this huge act, acted like a complete bitch and treated Logan like crap.

But really everytime he did so he felt a stab in his soul, expecially when Logan would come back with a harsh come back to him.

He had never let himself reflect on it, to let himself swim in the pain that made his heart hurt every day just like he didnt allow himself to think about THAT day, THAT moment,  
>he hadnt thought of it in almost three years.<p>

Three years.

That first week, the week it had happened, he didnt leave his room, he didnt eat, he didnt talk, he didnt sleep, he just cried. Cried and cried and cried, because the only person who he had ever loved had betrayed him and broken his heart.

7 days.

That was all he gave himself to morn.

The morning process from when someone died usually lasted seven months, and no, Logan hadnt died, but there relationship had, and so had his heart.

It had heart so much. So fucking much. He hadnt hurt so bad in his life, not even when his father had died the winter before.

He gave himself seven days, so maybe that was why he was so fucked up now.

But he had had a baby on the way, he had to take care of his baby, this was all he had to show what he and Logan had had, and honestly he loved the baby all ready, he had since the second he had been told he was pregnant, and he wouldnt allow anything to take away that love and adorment he already had for his baby.

But now he doubted himself.

He had told himself he no longer had any feelings for Logan, that he didnt care about him at all, that he no longer loved him, that he didnt care what Logan did or who he slepted with, he told himself he didnt get jealous when someone showed interest in Logan, that he didnt feel a pain when Logan would be mean to him, or show a interest back to someone.

But he lied, he lied to himself every day, that was what he was finally realizing, and he was so confused.

Did he actually still love Logan?

The sound of the door bell winging over the house woke him from his thoughts.

Kendall sighed as he got up, opening the door for Carlos who was leaning against the door frame.

"Hey dude." Carlos greeted as he stepped into the house, closing the door shut behind him.

"Hey Carlos." Kendall sighed as he walked into the kitchen, Carlos following after him, sitting at the table next to him, Kendall pushed the hot choclate towards Carlos not feeling up to it anymore.

Carlos accepted it with a little nod as a thank you.

"Ew." he muttered after taking a sip.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"There's not enough choclate in this." Carlos said, nose winkling up.

"I only use half a package." Kendall said with a shrug.

"Nasty."

Kendall sighed and got up, handing Carlos the rest of the package and a spoon to mix it with.

"Thanks man." Carlos said, pouring the rest of the mix in and then mixing it around in the cup.

"Welcome." Kendall sighed.

"So...you wanna talk about it?" Carlos asked him after taking a check sip.

"Talk about what." Kendall asked the Latino, playing dumb.

Carlos glared at him, narrowing his brown eyes at the blonde.

"Um, how about why you were balling your eyes out last saturday in Log-Mitchells kitchen?"

Kendall sighed and looked down at the table top, tracing patterns with his finger tips, ignoring his friend as best as he could, but when Carlos didnt let it go and Kendall looked back up, the Latino's expression hadnt changed, and Kendall knew he wanted a answer.

"It was...hard for me." Kendall whispered.

"What was?' Carlos asked, looking confused.

"Being there. In that house. Where my whole life changed, where my innocence in beleiving that love was real was taken, where my heart was broken...where I was betrayed by the boy I thought would always love me and some day we would get married in the back yard where we first meet like we plannend. All of it." Kendall said, a tear falling slwoly down his right cheek, the silver liguid hitting the dark table top.

"Kendall..."

Carlos got up and hugged the blonde as tight as he could, rubbing his back.

"It's okay Carlos..." Kendall said, not returning the hug, he didnt want comfort, he wanted the memories to go away.

Carlos sighed and released him.

"Okay...let's go to school then."

Kogan*Koan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Kendall had been quiet all day, not saying a word unless he was talked to, at lunch he had sat with his head in his sweatshirt, using it as a pillow and hadnt spoken to everyone,  
>and Carlos being the best, best friend in the world, told everyone that Kendall had a headache and not to bother him, the blonde had taken a little nap.<p>

In free period he had sat in the back of the library, knees to his chest, reading a book, avoiding all his friends and actually hiding from Carlos.

And right now...right now he was sitting in his English class, Carlos to his right and Logan on his left, listening to there teacher gabble all up about some book they had been reading, Kendall loved his English teacher, Ms, Dawson but right now he couldnt consentrate on anything.

"OKay class I'm going to now assign you all to a partner and a book." she said, earning Kendalls attention.

"What?" Kendall whispered to Carlos.

Carlos shrugged, he had been playing with James's fingers so he hadnt been paying attention either.

"Your partners have already been assignend for you, so you cant change it, dont even try." Ms, Dawson warnend them, narrowing her eyes at them, momentarily.

"Okay, so, Carlos and James-"The couple smiled at one another. Kendall cursed in his mind, Carlos was probably the only one he would be able to deal with at the moment, and Ms,  
>Dawson was the type to put couples together. "Stephanie and Brunette Jennifer, The other two Jennifers, Owen and MaKayla, Mercedes and Maxwell," Guitar Dudes face scrunched up at the sound of his real name. "Dak and Curt, Wally and Jett, Ryan and Abby,Allison and Amanda, Flora and Mikey,Shawn and Eric, Nikki and Jessie, Logan and Kendall-"<p>

"WHAT!"

Everyone turnend to look at a wild eyed Kendall, he looked beyond pist as he glared at the teacher.

The blonde wasnt one to speak in class, and he wouldnt dare to yell at a teacher, but she actually wanted him to work with that, with that-that-that THING. That monster.

"Your goin to work with Logan,Kendall." Ms, Dawson told him.

"Your fucking kidding me right? This has to be all a sick fucking joke!" Kendall yelled, looking down right furious at his teacher.

"Oh fuck." Carlos muttered.

Ms, Dawson crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Kendall.

"No Mr, Knight I can assure you, I am not kidding."

"You cant be serious! You expect me to work with-with-with that!" Kendall screeched, looking at Logan.

"Logan is not a THING, Kendall, he's a human being. And you will not talk about him like that."

"A human being? He's a monster." Kendall screamend.

"I'm a monster? Your the monster, you crazy whore!" Logan said, standing up, Kendall did so as well, glaring Logan down with his 'mother eyes' but Logan didnt turn away.

"Yes! Your the monster! You have no fucking soul!" Kendall snapped at him.

"You should talk you heartless bitch!" Logan yelled at the blonde.

"I'm heartless? You should talk! You have no guilt or sympathy for anyone or anything you've EVER done!"

"EXCUSE ME! GUILT FOR WHAT! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" Logan growled.

"If you really think that your going straight to fucking hell,Mitchell!" Kendall snapped at him.

"Are you talking about me CHEATING on you? I thought you didnt care about that,Knight! I thought you dont give a shit about me!"

"I dont!"

"Then how come your always bringing it up!"

"Always bringing it up! I've never brough it up! You just did!"

"Becuase it clear that what your talking about, isnt it! Well you wanna fucking talk about it! Lets fucking talk about it! In envite you to do so!"

The whole class had gone silent, every single eye was on the pair that was fighting in the middle of the classroom, even Carlos and James couldnt say anything, or do anything,  
>they where beyong shocked and didnt know how to react in the least.<p>

"Oh fuck you,Mitchell!" Kendall said, looking ready to punch him right across the face.

"No thank you, you were never any good anyways!" Logan shouted at him, Kendall slapped him right across the face, Logan was completlty still, his face still turnend to the side,  
>his cheek bright red from where Kendall had slapped him.<p>

Logan's head turnend to look at Kendall slowly.

"Now you wonder why I did what I did. Your a bitch." Logan snapped.

"Oh why dont you go stuff your face in Sasha's pussy!" Kendall screamend.

"Fuck! It happenend once! Once! And I apoligized! I begged you to take me back! It's your fault where not still together!"

"Dont blame your mistakes on me! We would still be together if YOU had never cheated!"

"I never said I didnt make a mistake! I've always felt bad about what I did!"

"You've never shown in!"

"How the fuck can I do that when you dont talk to me, you treat me like shit, you wont look at me, you dont even call me by my name! You dont even try to be my FRIEND!"

"You treat me like shit too! You call me a whore and a bitch, and I would never have been like this if you didnt cheat on me! I loved you, you asshole! I did! And you betrayed me!"  
>Kendall sobbed.<p>

"Jesus fucking christ Kendall, what the fuck happened to you! What happened to the sweet boy that I fell in love with!" Logan demanded.

"He was betrayed by the boy who promised he would always love him! But decided he didnt!"

Before Logan could say anymore the bell rang and Kendall was the first one out, everyone moved at once, filling the room was ruffling and mutters, scurring out as fast as they could.

Logan stood staring at the door, a single tear running down his cheek.

"But I do love you." Logan whispered.

Am I the only one crying? Fuck, that was so depressing. So tell me what you though. The next chapter will finally be the flashback scene of Logan cheating on Kendall and what happenend when Kendall finds them, not really sure when that will be up...so you now know Kendall's realizing he's still in love with Logan and that was why he felt so hurt and you now know that Logan DOES still love Kendall.  
>Please review!<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah.<p>


	9. Flashback: I Wish It Had Been Different

Ok...so I'm gonna share a little something with you guys, this chapter is very emotional for me, and it's hard for me to write, not because it was hard to find the words or that I was stuck...It was emotionally hard, my parents went threw something like this, my dad cheated on my mom a few years ago and then they seperated for a few years and then got back together, which was why I hate stories where people cheat and why cheating really bothers me, and honestly the whole story was hard to write because I love Kogan, and it hurt me to make Logan cheat on Kendall, cuz do to seeing what my mom went threw, I know how much it hurts. Anyways some shit in this chap may confuse you, like last chapter Kendall said "Oh why dont you go stuff your face in Sasha's pussy!"...yeah...I'm so not writing that, I tried to but I was like eww eww eww eww! And then I started gagging at the thought of Logan doing anything sexual to someone besides Kendall...so I changed it..for my own health,and your gonna be like, what the hell do you mean his bedroom's in the attic, it said something different in the second chapter,well thats because switched back his room cuz...fuck,  
>just read okay...<p>

Kendall closed his eyes as a single tear ran down his left cheek, not minding to wipe it away, not having enough strength to act like he didnt care, like the memory didnt hurt him, like it didnt break his heart and make him cry like a little girl, even if it was just himself.

The memory slowly entered his mind like a slow burn,endlessly painful and to real to hide from.

A memory that he realy hadnt taken out since that day, he had only allowed himself to remember the echo of it to keep his angry flame alive.

It didnt take more then a moment to remember every detail,in the beginning he had played it so many times in his mind, allowing himself to remember only that of Hortense Logan Phillip Mitchell, and nothing else, so many times the memory had played, when he had finally put himself to rest he had been afraid that it would be his one and only memory, and pain and hurt to be his only feeling.

It hadnt been long after Christmas. Barely two weeks after it. Thirteen days to be exact.

January seventh.

He had been feeling sick from even before Christmas and Logan had finally convinced him to go to the docters to see what was wrong.

And Kendall had gotten this result:

He was pregnant.

Being only fourteen of course he had been terrified, he had been so afriad to tell his mother and his friends, and even more then that he was afraid to tell Logan.

But when he had told his mother and showed her the pictures she had just kissed his forehead and held him close to him, telling him everything would be okay, that everything would work out, that she loved him, she wasnt upset and she would be there for every step of the way.

And then he had tried to call James, trying to buy himself some time before he had to face Logan, and now when he looked back, he thought maybe if he hadnt been such a pussy and had just told Logan right after his mom, maybe he could have gotten there before Logan had gotten the urge to cheat, maybe then things could have been differnt, but he didnt and when he called James, the older didnt answer.

Then he had called Carlos, and when he had told Carlos the Latino's reaction was like his mothers, he told Kendall he loved him and no matter what they would be best friends forever and he was exited to have a new playmate and to be 'Uncle Carlos.'

And then he had gone to Logans.

He remembered everything from that night,every single detail, he had walked down the stairs from his bedroom, the third step had creeked a little, and so had the last step, his mother had been feeding Courtney and Katie had been talking to her friend on the phone.

He had taken down the black jacket that Logans parents had gotten him that Christmas, it had been made in France and it had been shipped in, the silky insides had slid against his warm skin, the jacket covering the blue button up that belonged to Logan, but he had stolen after a night of sex in Logans bedroom.

He had buttonend up the three middle buttons, the middle one had been difficult to get in, and had keeped on slipping from his fingers.

He had called out to his mom in a extremly shaky voice, telling her he was going to Logans, she had came out, her hair in a bun and her face a little sweaty, Courtney clinging to her dark red shirt, the babies red locks wild, and had kissed his left temple, wishing him luck and telling him she loved him no matter what Logan said.

Flashback:

Kendall stepped off the bottom step to his porch slowly, eyeing the white Victorian style house across the street, the lights in the windows where reflecting over the bed of white snow like a flame.

The air smelled sweet,like winter flowers, the smell warfing off from his own house, filling the whole front yard with a calming aroma as he made his way down the walk.

The street was like a frozen black pond, a full sheet of ice covering it, the street smelled like alt, the toxic smell hitting his over sensitive nose powerfully and made him gag a little, hurrying across th street as fast as he could, making sure his boots sunk into the ice so he wouldnt slip and fall and hurt the baby.

Kendall then walked up the Mitchell's drive way, the light going on when Kendall walked under it ra-dare, the sent of almonds hit him as he walked up the steps to the white house, yes it was definetly almonds, maybe with a hint of cinnamon as well?

Kendall's eyes ran over the Mitchell's yard, noticing a car he had never seen before parked by the curb.

The blonde shrugged to himself, it was probably friends of Joanna or John, Kendall knocked on the door, waiting for a second before Joanna opened the door.

"Kendall,dear, how are you?" she asked him, as he stepped into the house, the warm air making him sigh in relief.

"I'm fine,Mrs,Mitchell, how are you?" he greeted as he gave her a soft hug.

"Oh,darling,how many times have I told you to call me Joanna?" she asked him, with a teasing poke in his shoulder.

"To many times to count." he grinnend.

"Well Logans upstairs, dear, run along." she teased him, kissing his cheek before she went back to the living room.

Kendall laughed a little as he walked up the stairs, wondering what she would have done if he had told her he was pregnant, she was a very practical, kind and accepting woman so Kendall would guess she would be okay with it, that she would understand.

Plus she was a docter, one of the best in Minnesota, so maybe she had heard about this happening to other males before, he would have to ask her about it when he got the chance no matter what Logan said, he would ask her.

Kendall sighed as he walked up the stairs to the attic.

About two years ago Logan had gotten sick of his room on the second floor, clamming he hated hearing his brothers fight all the time and yell, so for his thirteenth birthday John had remodeled the whole attic for him, installing a new carpet and ceiling fan and awesome light green walls that matched Kendalls eyes.

Logan had compleltly loved it, it had been his pride and joy for the last year, well except for Kendall of course, or at least that was what Logan said.

Kendall sighed when he finally got to the door, grabbing the door handle without knocking, him and Logan had no secrets from each other, plus it wasnt like they had never seen each other naked before.

So Kendall opened the door saying-

"Logan-"

But he stopped, back falling back against the door, hand over his mouth as he gasped in pain.

Because this is what he saw-

Logan straddling some girl who was in jeans, actually it was one he reconized, Sasha Witfield, brown curly hair and tan skin and a body of a used whore, Logan was in nothing but his boxers and a tight black shirt,the females claws where down his underwear, fondling his dick, they were kissing roughly, teeth and tongue's clashing, Logans hands all over her naked breasts. (1)

They both stopped when they heard the door slam against the wall due to Kendalls body weight and the soft, pain filled gasp, they saw his painend expression. And the tears. Fuck the tears. Falling down the blondes face like rain. Falling from thoose huge, green, innocent eye.

Logan pushed her away at once, scrambling off the bed, Sasha covered herself and left, running past them like neither of them where there.

"Kendall..." Logan whispered, eyes filling with tears.

Kendall let out a choked noise, crossed with a loud sob, not able to get anything else.

"Baby..."

Kendall shook his head wildly.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no." That was the only word that spilled out of thoose pouty, perfect lips, as tears fell on them, as if his mind was refusing to take in what he had just seen before him.

"Kendall,please." Logan whispered, begging for Kendall to say something, Logan's hand reached out and tried to touch Kendall put the blonde slapped his hand away.

"Dont touch me."

"Kendall-" Logan tried touch Kendall again but the blonde pushed him away as hard as he could, which wasnt much at the moment, he was to weak to destrought, Logan stumbled back about a foot, he went to grab Kendall again but Kendall pushed him away.

"Dont fucking touch me!" Kendall sobbed, he turnend to leave to just run right out of the house, but Logan came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, so his back was to Logans chest, Logan had him stuck in a strong hold, and Kendall couldnt keep back the hysterical sobs as he struggled.

"NO!NO! Dont touch me! Dont touch me!" Kendall screamend, bending his body but Logan followed, the brunette's tears falling in his hair.

"Kendall please, I'm sorry-"

Kendall turnend around and slapped Logan right across the face, the older hissing at the stinge, but he didnt bounder at that, he just needed to get Kendall to listen, but Kendall was not in a state to do such a thing, Kendall pushed him vilently, sobbing.

"How could you!" Kendall sobbed out, hands covering his eyes as he sobbed into them.

"Kendall I'm sorry-" Logan tried again, lips trembling sliglty at Kendalls words.

"How could you! How could you do this to me!" Kendall sobbed, backing away from Logan going for the door but Logan grabbed him and pulled him close, Kendall struggling viloently against him, wiggling and whimpering.

"Let me go! Let me fucking go! Dont touch me!" Kendall screamend.

"Please please baby,Kendall,I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please please..." Logan whimpered, Kendall went limp into his arms, punching Logans body weakly.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" Kendall sobbed.

He couldnt believe this, this wasnt supposed to be like this, this wasnt supposed to be happening, breaking up with Logan at fourteen because the love of his life cheated on him with some two bit whore.

No, no,no,no,no, this couldnt be happening, him and Logan where supposed to in love forever, they were supposed to date all threw high school and then go to the college, Kendall was supposed to go to school for journalism and Logan would go to college and then go to med school and then Logan was supposed to purpose to him at twenty three and then they were supposed to have three kids they adopted and then live a happy life together.

This WAS no supposed to happen.

He wasnt supposed to be pregnant at fourteen and then find his boyfriend cheating on him with the school slut in the bed they had made love countless times on together.

Kendall pushed Logan away as hard as he could, his anger powering him as he made Logan fall flat on his ass, but before he could really move, Logan was picking him up chest to back, the blonde thrashing wildly in his arms.

"LET ME GO! DONT TOUCH ME!" Kendall swung around and punched Logan in the face.

Logan almost dropped him, his hands lossening and Kendall scrambled away, Logan cought him on the second floor right before he could get down to the door to leave the house, Logan grabbed his shoulders.

"Please Kendall please, fuck please dont leave me, I love you,I love you!" Logan sobbed, tears falling on Kendalls face as well as his own.

Kendall shook his head as fast as he could, whole body trembling, his stomach curling, the baby upset he could just tell, his stomach hurt, the baby was feeling the strees and hurt, loud sobs falling from his mouth.

"Please,I made a mistake, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, please dont leave me,please,Kendall,please, I love you so much, please dont leave me." Logan begged.

Kendall shook his head.

"Were over,Logan." Kendall whispered, refusing to let his voice crack.

He pushed Logan away easily, the boys body almost going limp but some how able to keep his body up, his eyes were huge and tear filled and hurt...he looked lost.

"No,no,please Kendall,please." Logan whispered, tears falling slowly, a whimper escaping the olders mouth.

Kendall shook his head.

"No,Logan. I cant. You hurt me so bad. You promised you would never cheat. You lied to me. How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry, please Kendall,please dont leave me,please done, I'll do anything, I promise,I swear, I'll never do it again, I love you Kendall,I love you." Logan sobbed.

"I love you too,but I cant, I just cant,Logan." Kendall sobbed

Kendall walked down the stairs, leaving Logan behind, who looked so lost and hurt, and pathetic.

End Of Flashback

Kendall's eye's fluttered open as he took in his dark bedroom, remembering how many times he and Logan had sat in here and laughed and kissed and shared 'I love you's' with one another.

He's eyes then drifted over to his baby girl that was laying in her crib, fast asleep, her dark brown hair sprowled out on her pillow.

He wished that had never happened, that he and Logan had never broken up, that they could still be together, he wished Logan could have been there when he had gaven birth to Ariana, he wished Logan could have been there when he couldnt figure out the perfect name.

Ariana Kassandra Mitchell.

He wondered if Logan would have liked her name, Mitchell was her last name on all her paper work and stuff but as far as other people knew she was a Knight.

Kendall closed his eyes, and then he finally admitted it to himself.

He was still in love with Hortense Logan Phillip Mitchell.

If only Kendall knew he wasnt the only one thinking about that night.

Right now Logan was staring at the ceiling over his second floored bedroom, the one that used to be his parents, but they had switched rooms with Logan after 'It' had happened they had had to remodel the whole room because it had been completly fucked.

Flashback

Logan watched Kendall leave from the top of the stairs, his breaths coming out in gasps and tears rolling down his face.

"Logan..."

Logan looked down to see the rest of his family staring at him, looking concernend, they had heard everything, and Joanna had been ready to give Logan the kick ass of his life time but she had stop when she saw the look on her sons face.

It was beyond heartbroken, it was absolutely destroyed, tears rolling down his pale face, his lips trembling, his eyes looking dead, his breath coming out in gasps as thought he couldnt breath at all.

"Logan..."

Logan's whole body began to shake from head to toe, his mouth opened and he let out a heart splittering scream of agony that was crossed with a sob, he turnend and he stompted to his room, screaming and sobbing until he got to his room.

He looked around the room, all the perfect wood and the glass windows to one of his dressers, Logan grabbed one of the side table and psuhed it to the ground with a scream, and before he knew it he as tarrying the room apart, screaming and sobbing uncontrollably.

His mattress fell to the floor, pillows flying every were, sheets ripped from it and blanleks covering the carpet.

All the furniture was being tumbled over, screaming as he did so, wood was cracking off and flying in randome directions, his clothes falling out and falling onto the floor, he pushed over his other bed table, lamp crashing and glass falling everywhere.

He hated himself, he hated every inch of his body, he wanted to murder himself, he hated who he was that much.

Kendall was the love of his life, the only person he had ever loved and he had done that to him, how could he? how could he? Every tear that had fallen down Kendalls face re-played in his mind, making him hate himself even more.

It was all his fault, it was all his fault, he was a horrible person, a monster.

He needed his Kendall, his baby, his love, he loved Kendall more than anything.

Logan grabbed the edge of the dresser that had the glass doors and threw it to the floor, glass flying everywhere, even at his legs and his ankles, but he couldnt think about that as he stompted over everything, destroying everything in his path.

Picture frames were thrown at walls, light bulbs were busted and broken, books were ripped at the seams, randome knick knacks were in peices on the floor of his room, the few toys he had keeped from his childhood werent broken but they layed oddly and abused from being tumbled over.

His curtains were ripped from the window as he screamend out Kendalls name.

He fell to the floor then, falling onto broken things that peirced his skin but his mind didnt rejaster them. All that was going threw his mind was-

Kendall Kendall Kendall Kendall Kendall

Logan was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, legs to his chest as he sobbed into his knees, splitters of wood trapped him where he was, shattered glass covering every inch of the floor, trickles of blood running down his legs from some cuts and the bottom on his feet were cut up and they stung in pain, blood smering the green carpet.

But he didnt care about that, he didnt care about anything anymore.

Logan was there, curled up in a ball, sobbing Kendalls name over and over again.

Kendall Kendall Kendall Kendall.

Because that was what he wanted.

All he wanted was Kendall.

End of flashback

Logan closed his eyes as small tears running down his face.

He was thinking about the fight he and Kendall had had, the terrible things he had said, and he was filled with self loathing.

If someone had asked him how he felt about Kendall from that day that they broke up to this day, it would have been the same.

Logan loved Kendall Benjamin Francis Knight...and he always would.

(1) *Strangling Logan to dealth*...also...EWWWW FUCKIN EWWWWWW!

I wrote that...and I'm so fucking depressed, and crying...am I the only one who's crying?  
>I hope this little last flashback made some of you guys hate Logan a little less...and if it didnt change your mind...well Logan really has his work cut out for him, and oh guys...I know everyone is impatient for Logan to find out about Ariane but it's not gonna happen until after they start dating again, okay? Usually I do whatever you guys want, but I'm putting my foot down on this one, I already feel like shit that you guys have to wait, dont make me feel worse!<br>Anyways...please review and tell me what you thought, and if you still hate Logan or not.  
>Lots of Love,<br>Sarah


	10. Fuck My Life

So I'm happy that some of you dont hate Logan that much anymore...and thoose who still do...I promise he'll prove himseld worthy of your love, as soon as Kendall lets him back in and...I'm giving things away...and I REFUSE to do that...

Kendall kissed the top of Ariana's head before, slinging his back pack over his shoulder, then kissing his mom on the cheek.

"Thanks for getting up a little earlier today,mom." Kendall thanked her as he buttonend up the rest of his black jacket.

"Sweetheart,I'm a lawyer, I get home at seven every day unless there's a case then it's to eight and then I have the weekends off, I dont know WHY you think I need to sleep in all the time, expecually when your up longer then me every night." Jennifer said with a amused look.

"Your kidding right mom? You watch Ariana in the morning's for me, then you go to work all day, then you have to come home and watch Courtney and-" Jennifer stopped him with placing a hand over his mouth.

"First of all, I watch her for thirty minutes and I enjoy it, it's are own like bonding time, YOU go to school all day and when you come home you dont even let anyone look in Ariana's direction without becoming lethal, and you only get to do homework when Ari sleeps and since she's getting older and older she hates napping, and then you have to do your homework in your free period instead of hanging with your friends, and I know how much you miss them, you then cook dinner every night and only eat yourself if Ariana's not done eating by then, and if she is you strave,and,sweetie, Courntey practically takes care of herself. I just dont know why you feel like you have to do EVERYTHING for Ariana and not let me or Katie or even Carlos, or one of the girls watch her for a little while." she told him.

"I'm the one who got myself knocked up,Mom, she's my responsabilatie and she's MY daughter, I have to take care of her, I already feel bad enought that I leave her home alone five days aweek to go to SCHOOL, when I could just drop out and go work for Uncle Danny-"

"Kendall Benjamin Francis Knight." Jen hissed out.

"What?"

"You stop that talk RIGHT NOW, you are NOT dropping out, and you are NOT going to work at a insurance company and be misreable. YOU, younge man, are going to finish high school,  
>go to a college near by, GET your journalism degree and then you are going to work for a newspaper or magazine or whatever like you WANT to." She told him sternly.<p>

"Mom,you know how much I would LOVE to do that,but I dont think I'll be able too-"

"Yes you will. Now get your butt to school before I Kick. It. There." she threatend him.

Kendall sighed and then nodded giving them a little wave before going to the garage, twirling his car keys around his fingers.

Not alot of people knew Kendall had his own car, it wasnt a secret or anything, but he never used it unless he had too, and Carlos insisted to driving him to school everyday cuz it was on his way.

Besides Kendall didnt like driving that much anyways, that was how his dad had died, Kendall remembered that day very well and he blamed himself for his fathers death...they had been in the car together, around ten at night, singing loudly to the music of Logan Henderson, Kendalls obsession. Logan had always found it hilarious that he and Kendall's celebrity crush shared the same name.

The streets had been extra dark that night, a little foggy as well...they had been driving down the street not so far from Kendall's future high school and then all Kendall had seen was head lights coming from his side, and then his father throwing himself sohe was infront of Kendall and then...blackness.

The next thing Kendall knew, he was waking up to a white hospital room, his ribs aching and his face cut up, his right arm broken, Logan had been the only one in the room, holding his left hair, eyes puffy and red and tears streaming down his face.

Kendall had asked Logan what was wrong and Logan said for him to get some rest, then Kendall has asked about his father, and Logan gave him the same answer, and that had lead to a sobbing screaming Kendall demanding to be told what happened.

Logan had tried to calm him down but he wouldnt listen, he screamend at Logan to tell him what was going on, where his daddy was, and then finally, crying silently, Logan told him his father had died instantly when the car hit them.

Kendall had had what only could be called a spazz attack, he was sobbing and crying for his dad, and then Logan had pulled him into his arms and held him in his arms until his mother had came in, eye's red and puffy.

Frome then on he and Logan had gotten even closer, and Kendall absolutly refused to get into a car unless Logan was there with him, the day he had came out of the hospital, he had started screaming the second he saw his mothers car and wouldnt go any where near it until finally, Kendall had begged for Logan, she had called him and within minutes Logan was there, leading Kendall to the car, arm around his waist.

And he still hated driving to this day, but he didnt want to be near Carlos, he didnt want to be near anyone, expecially Logan.

Last night he had sent Carlos a cool text about how he didnt want to be picked up.

Kendall sighed as he hopped into the black car, shutting the door and then starting the engone, turning on the radio to his favrite station, sighing as the voice of Logan Henderson filled the car.

You gotta believe in me even if you can't see me there i'll catch you when you fall

Kendall snorted as he drove out of the drive way, yeah, that was a fucking lie, no one was ALWAYS gonna be there for you, and if they said that they where a bunch of stupid, motherfucking assholes, for playing with someone feelings like that.

Logan had promised Kendall he would always be there for him...yeah,haha,that didnt fucking happen.

Ok...maybe he kinda had been...but not really...he wasnt there for him when he had Ariana...but he didnt know about Ariana...and he had been there for all the other big things in his life, Logan had been at his side at his fathers funeral, he had held him close when he needed a good cry, he was there for him when his granmother had died and had even flown to France to be there for Kendall a few months after they had started dating, whenever Kendall had been sick Logan took care of him,...and even on the anniversaries of his fathers dealth, the one in sophmore year and junior year AFTER they had broken up someone had said something to Kendall,made him cry,and Logan had punched them in the face, and then the last two aniversaries of there break up...some guys named Ned Darwin had said some really fucked up things to him, and Logan had wipped that ass like there was no tommorow.  
>And then on December twenty third the day they had gotten together in the first place...lets just say Logan almost got expelled for what he did to someone.<p>

It was like all thoose three dates Logan became what he once was,his protecter,his Knight,his caretaker.

Kendall shook his head as he pulled up into the parking lot, putting his keys in his bag and making sure to lock the door as ot of the car.

He could feel eyes in him as he walked into the school, by now everyone would have heard about his and Logans fight and would alreadybe judging what they thought that it meant,  
>but he was a Knight, and A Knight does NOT let other people make him feel weak or stupid...well except for Logan...and Ariana...and Carlos...<p>

But you get what he means! He wouldnt let it show that they made him feel weak, all he had was his pride and dignaty...ok Logan had totally taken his dignaty a long time ago,  
>scratch that, he still had his pride...was that the same thing? He was going to say it was.<p>

So Kendall walked into school with his head held high, refusng to look at anyone.

Kendall walked up his locker, ignoring Carlos who was leaning against his locker going threw a folder, he looked up when Kendall past by but the blonde acted as if he didnt see him.

Kendall hummed as he opened his locker, putting the books that he needed for his first few periods in his bag and the one's he didnt need back in his locker.

"Kendall?"

The blonde turnend his head to see Carlos leaning against the locker next to him, eye's wide and serious.

"What?" Kendall asked him.

"Why didnt you want me picking you up this morning?" Carlos frownend.

"Why does it matter. Saved you gas. I got some alone time." Kendall said as if it was simple.

Carlos frownend and narrowed his eyes at the blonde, worry clearly crossing his features as he stared at the blonde, Carlos's expression fell after a moment, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I know your upset." Carlos told him.

"You dont know anything." Kendall replied.

Hurt crossed Carlos's features at Kendalls words, looking at the ground.

Kendall bit his lip and looked at Carlos with guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry,Carlitos, I-I didnt mean it like that." Kendall told him with big eyes.

"Yeah-Yeah I know. I gotta go.I'll see you later." Carlos said before walking away.

Kendall sighed and leanend against his locker, feeling like a dick, he had pushed away his best friend, and better yet, he had hurt his feelings.

Kogan*Jarlos*Kogan*Jarlos

Kendall felt like crap the whole entire day, looking just about ready to burst into tears.

He had already had a hell of a week, he had gotten into a fight with his ex boyfriend, had realized he still had feelings for his worst enemie,and now his best friend wasnt talking to him, and it was only Tuesday for god's sake.

And what made it worst all his other friends wouldnt look at him either, apparently a extremly upset Carlos had cried to James, James had ranted to Logan,Loganhad told Guitar Dude,  
>and Mercedes,who told Blonde and Curly Jennifer,who told Brunette Jennifer and Stephanie, who then told Jo and Camille.<p>

So yeah, now all his friends were pist at him.

God he fucking hated his life.

He so muchly wanted to skip school,but Victoria would tell his mom he was there and he would get grounded and then that would add to his fucked up week.

Right now he was walking to lunch,missing the bouncy Latino that was usually by his side.

Kendall sighed as he walked into the lunch room, all his friends were at there usual lunch room, Kendall hadnt eaten since...Sunday Night? Yeah that seemend about right, so he went to get himself lunch,there not being much choice since he didnt eat meat.

He decided on a fucked up looking salad and a thing of lemonade as he made his way over to his table, his seat was open as always, he knew they would never make him sit somewhere else, they hadnt made Logan when he cheated on him,or made Jo sit by herself when she had made Camille cry for three days straight...and if they did, Kendall was going to skip the rest of the day and go cry in his bedroom.

But they didnt say anything as he sat down, actually everyone went silent and no one was looking at him, except for James who was giving him a cold glare and Carlos was staring at the table top, everyone else playing with there food.

Kendall chin began to tremble as he tried to keep control of the tears that wanted to fall, his emotions had been going crazy since Saturday and already so much shit had happened to him,and now none of his friends were talking to him.

Kendall's breaht hitched as he tried to keep the sobs in, swallowing the lump in his throat.

But it didnt go down the lump stayed, and he tried again, but still nothing, he was trying that hard not to cry.

Kendall looked to his right to see Logan there, his being the only ones that meet his own, they were wide and brown and concernend.

Kendalls eyes didnt move away from Logan as they filled with tears, Logan's eyes softenend at the sight of them, his hand going out to rest over Kendalls that was on the table top, Kendall didnt pull away, it actually made him feel...better.

"J'ai envie de pleurer." (I wanna cry.) Kendall whispered to him in French, tears threatning to pool over.

"Pourquoi?" (Why?) Logan asked him in the same low voice.

"Tout le monde me d teste." (Everyone hates me.) Kendall whispered.

Logan shook his head.

"Je ne suis pas." (I don't) Logan assured him.

"vraiment?" (Really?) Kendall asked him,shocked.

"Vraiment." (Really.) Logan said.

"Puis-je pleurer?" (Can I cry?) Kendall asked him as if he needed permission.

"Si vous avez besoin pour." (If you need to) Logan told him.

"J'ai besoin de." (I need to) Kendall told him.

Logan removed his hand from Kendall and then did something that he thought Logan would have never done again, Logan held his arms out to him. Kendall didnt hesitate, he moved forward and placed his face in Logans neck, letting the tears fall, his hands fisted Logan's shirt and he just let himself go and sobbed into it.

He didnt know what the fuck was happening, he hated Logan,but loved him,but loathed him,but wanted him near, and his friends were pist at him,and he was confused about everything and hurting about everything and Carlos hated him.

"What the fuck?" Carlos asked suddenly.

Logan and Kendall looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck Kendall? You wont tell ME whats wrong, but you'll go crying to HIM, the guy who you fighted with yesterday and have been hating for like,three years. Seriously?"  
>Carlos snapped at him.<p>

Kendall ripped himself away from Logan and without speaking he left the lunch room.

He hated his fucking life.

So...what do you think?  
>Tell me what you liked and what you didnt...I have no fucking idea why I'm hooked to this story lately...well be thankful while it lasts,in a few days I'll most lilekly get hooked to another one of my stories and not touch this one for like a month.<br>I feel like the ending was stupid and maybe a few of you are pist at Carlos?  
>Anyways,tell me what you thought and please review!<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	11. Stupid,Stupid Boy

So I HAD to update today because it's my one year anniversary on fanfiction!...Not a big deal, but to me it is! Happy Aniversary to me! Ok Im gonna stop being weird now, and what the hell is up with me and making people cry? This story is sad apparently? And okay,yes you SHOULD be mad at Carlos,even I was pist at him because thanks to him Kendall does bad things, and okay ciggarettes arent that bad, but Kendall used to be obsessed with them and they used to make him sick and then would lead him to drinking,so yeah, Carlos can do bad too,okay?

Kendall's lips were trembling as he leanend against the wall to the boys bathroom,he was on the floor sitting agaisnt the wall, tears falling down his face.

Carlos was pist at him,Carlos hated him,Carlos was never going to talk to him again.

The stress that he was feeling bad his head spin, his whole world was falling into peices and everything was turning into crap and everyone hated him and he was so depressed,  
>Carlos was his best friend and now he hated him, James was his other best friend and he wanted to beat the shit out of him, all his other friends were pist.<p>

Kendall sighed as his eyes fell on the bag that was by his side.

He shouldnt do it,but his mind was to fucked up to care as he opened one of the smaller spaces up and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, he had smoked since he was younger, since he was thirteen or fourteen, and he had even smoked one time when he was pregnant because Brunette Jennifer had upset him but he had only done it that once, never again but he felt so guilty, he could have seriously hurt his baby, but thank god she was okay, another blessing.

Kendall picked out one of the little sticks and took out the dark green lighter, thankful there was no smoke alarm in here.

Kendall lighted it up and brough it took his lips, letting out a happy sigh as he took the first breath.

"Fuck yes." he muttered as tears continued to fall.

The blonde blew out the smoke and brough it back to his lips.

He knew it was bad, but it calmed him down,maybe him feel so much better, it was better then cutting himself to release stress, and he knew that from experience, he had done it after his dad had died and yeah, it wasnt Carlos who had ,made him stop,it had been Logan,because he had promised him.

He had been sitting in his room,lips quivering as he watched the blood fall down his arm, the day before Christmas Eve, he had been watching the blood run from the single repeatededly cut place and telling himself it was all his fault and it should have been him.

And then Logan had walked in,he had grabbed the pocket knife from Kendall and threw it out the window after opening it,allowing it to fall in the garden, he had pulled Kendall into his arms and had scolded him until they were both sobbing.

That was the night he and Logan had gotten together.

Flashback:

"Dont ever do that again!" Logan scolded to the blonde that was in his arms.

"I-I'm-m S-s-Sor-sorry." Kendall sobbed out, hands latching onto Logans sweathervest and shaggy hair.

Logan sniffed and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I cant lose you,you idiot,your not allowed to take yourself away from me,you hear?" Logan asked, a bit of his old southern drawl coming out in the end.

Kendall whimpered and nodded into the crock of Logans neck.

"I love you to much to lose you." Logan whispered to himself, thought Kendall still heard him, big eyes moving to look into Logans.

"What?"

Logan blushed and started spluttering out his words but Kendall silenced him with a kiss, Logan gasped,not moving for a second but then his arms came to hold Kendall back,arms wrapping around the slender little waist.

When Kendall pulled away he was blushing.

"I'm so sorry Logan I-"

Logan kissed him long and hard,silencing him.

"Dont be sorry." Logan said when the seperated once again,a exited edge in his voice.

Kendall smiled and looked up at Logan with big eyes and flushed cheeks.

"I kinda sorta...I uh...I love you,Logan."Kendall blurted out.

Logan grinnend.

"I love you too...you wanna be my boyfriend?" Logan asked with a blush.

"YES!" Kendall screeched before attacking Logans lips,arms coming around to wrap around Logans neck,Logan smiled against Kendalls lips, pulling the blonde closer to him.

"You have to promise me something." Logan whispered when they pulled away.

"Anything." Kendall whispered back.

Logan grabbed Kendalls bloody hand again and kissed near the cut.

"Promise me you'll never do this again."

"I promise."

End of Flashback

Kendall was pulled out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened,Logan walked in, sighing when he saw the cigarette in his hand,he sat next to Kendall against the wall,frowing.

"I thought you gave that shit up." Logan said as he eyed the thing.

"It relax's me." Kendall shrugged, he took out another one and then offered it to Logan with a sharp gesture, almost shoving it in his face.

"Want one?" Kendall asked him.

Logan looked at it for a second and then sighed, he got up and locked the door to the bathroom before taking his place back next to Kendall and taking the object from him.

"I shouldnt be doing this." Logan muttered as he lighted it up.

"Doing what?" Kendall asked him.

"Letting you smoke. It's terrible for you." Logan said, breathing out some of the smoke he had breathed in.

"Your doing it too." Kendall reminded him.

"Yes,but I'm just doing it once. You used to be obsessed with these killers." Logan said as Kendall took another cigarette out,finsihing his first one.

"Used to. Key words. I havent smoked in two years. It's just...I need to relax." Kendall whispered.

Logan sighed but he let it go, he knew it was a bad thing to do,but he didnt want Kendall to be more pissed at him,he was finally getting closer to Kendall,and he dint want to ruin it. Logan looked over at Kendall again.

"Isnt that enough?" Logan asked him.

Kendall dug into his bag and held out the half full carton of cigarettes.

"I promise, as soon as this carton is done,I'll stop." Kendall vowed.

Logan sighed and then looked down at his lap,muttering something under his breath.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"How come you can always keep your promises?" Logan repeated.

Something crossed Kendalls face,but before Logan could really understand what it was it was gone, and Kendall was looking at his shoes,thinking about something,but Logan couldnt understand what it was,he knew it was serious,Kendall was knawing at his right thumb nail,and his left foot was bouncing. Something he did when he had something serious on his mind,and it was crazy to think that even after almost three years,Logan knew Kendall better than anyone else,even Carlos,and he had never had to ask Kendall how he was feeling,  
>he just needed to look at Kendall to know.<p>

Kendall's hand disapeared into his bag again and he pulled out one of thoose mini glass bottles of Alchol you sometimes found in hotel room's,the front said VODKA in big thick letters, Kendall popped the top open and downend the small bottle.

"Did you really ever love me?"

Logan was clearly cought off gaurd by the question, his eye's widening and his mouth falling open.

"What?"

"Did you really ever love me?" Kendall repeated.

Logan sighed.

"Of course I did."

Kendall nodded, thinking again.

"Then why'd you do it?" Kendall asked him after a moment.

Logan sighed again, looking over at his ex after a moment, Kendall had a blank expression on his face but there was tears in his eyes,it was odd, it had taken himm three years to get enough guts to ask that question,one he had been wondering for so long, and it was there of all places, in a locked boy's bathroom, smoking cigarettes and having the most terrible week of his ife.

"Becuase I was stupid." Logan said.

Kendall nodded as thought he knew it all along, but he knew there was more then that,and Logan knew he knew as well, but Kendall didnt press, because know he was reassured, Logan had loved him,mayebe he could get him too again.

This was short but I hope you guys liked it anyways, so please tell me what you thought and review! Most likely next chapter Kendall and Carlos will make up.  
>Lots of love,<br>Sarah 


	12. You Lookin Fine

Ok,new plan,I'm gonna keep updating this one until I DONT hve writer's block on my other ones, I asked Sophie, whats story should I update next? She anseered and I was all ready to write and then I was like...wait...What the fuck do I want them to say? So I decided...I already know what I want to happen in NSLY so I'm gonna update that...again.

Carlos was sitting James' bed at his boyfriends house, Carlos couldnt help but feel guilty for making his friend so upset, expecially when he knew that Kendall was having such a horrible week, he no longer felt bitter and had told hs friends to not be upset with Kendall, because he was quote 'already going threw enough shit' and he didnt need there's as well.

And he was extremly worried because Kendall hadnt been seen by anyone since he had stormed out of the lunch room, but neither had Logan when he followed him so,hopefully, Logan had found him.

James had gone down stairs to take a call since his cell phone was out of battery and he couldnt take it with him in his room because it was one of thoose annoying ones that were stuck onto the walls.

Carlos' head snapped up when he heard James enter the room, the brunette just shrugged when Carlos shot him that anxies look of his.

"Well?" Carlos asked him.

"It was Logan,he found Kendall right away but he didnt want to go to anymore classes." James said,sitting next to Carlos and wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Where was he?" Carlos pressed.

"He was in the bathroom, sitting against the wall,just thinking." James said,looking at anything besides his boyfriends face.

Carlos frownend deeply, there was something James knew that he wasnt telling him, he just knew it, it was something that came from dating someone for so long and being best friends since they were still in there 'I wet the bed and sleep with a blankie' stage of life.

"What are not telling me?" Carlos asked him.

James bit his lip softly.

"Nothing." James told him with a little shrug of his broad shoulders.

"James Aaron David Diamond,you BETTER tell me what Logan told you or so help me I WILL go to Logans house and find out for my OWN self." Carlos threatend, James swallowed nervously at the sound of his full name,knowing his boyfriend meant bussiness when he said that.

James sighed softly and then turnend so he was facing Carlos,taking both of the Latino's hands in his own.

"You have to promise me you wont get upset." James said nervously.

"I'm promising nothing until you tell me."

James groanend. "Please,come on,babe,work with me." James begged him.

"NO. Now tell me what's going on with my best friend before you never EVER have sex again." Carlos threatend.

"Damnit." James hissed.

"Now TELL me!" Carlos whined with a pout.

"Ok...but dont overreact..."Carlos glared at him, but he ignored it."When Logan walked in Kendall was smoking." Carlos' mouth fell open,anger flashed in his eyes, but James held a finger to his lips,silencing him so he could continue. "Logan comfrunted him about it and Kendall said he wouldnt do it again once the pack was empty, and Logan made Guitar Dude drive Kendall's car home and Logan brought Kendall home because he had some Vodka. Okay I'm finished."

Carlos was lost in silence, he looked at James with big eyes for a moment before speaking.

"He...was...smoking?" Carlos growled out.

James nodded nervously, he knew that look, and he would never admit it,but it terrified him,when Carlos got that look it frightend anyone, well except for Kendall,because the blonde had his own look that could scare the living hell out of people.

"And...drinking?" Carlos checked.

"J-Just a little. One of thoose mini bottles,you know? A-And Logan checked his bag and took away the other ones he had in there." James spoke quickly, trying to get his whole explantion out before Carlos could strangle him to dealth.

But what James didnt expect was for Carlos to burst into tears.

"Carli,Carli,baby whats wrong?" James asked,pulling Carlos into his lap.

"T-This i-i-is al-all my f-f-fau-fault James." Carlos sobbed into his hands.

"Of course it isnt,babe,it was Kendalls decsion to do what he did,you had nothing to do with it." James assured him, rubbing his shoulders.

"No,because if I ha-hed never yelled at him he would have never turnend to smoking,again." Carlos sobbed.

"Carlos,trust me,he'll stop once the pack is done."

"How can you be so sure?" Carlos demanded.

"Because he promised Logan."

"So?"

James raised his eyebrows at the sniffing Latino in his lap.

"Has he ever broke a promise to Logan?" James asked him.

Carlos was quiet for a secomd before relization crossed his face.

"Oh."

"You know,your lucky your cute." James smirked.

"I could say the same for you."

"HEY!"

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Kendall was layed out in his bedroom,mind completly fucked over by the smoke and the vodka, the sensation making his head spin and giving him a horrible headache right between his temples that no pain medicine would be able to get ride of.

He groanend and rolled onto his stomach,stuffing his face into the pillow, fingers rubbing over his temples in a attempt to rid some of the pain.

Victoria had one more hour left in the day and soon Kendall would have to bring himself down stairs to take care of Ariana for the rest of the day,if he had any luck at all, she would calmly sit next to him and watch a moive at a low volume, but he wasnt lucky, because as soon as Kendall walked into the door he was being informed that Ariana had been difficult and grouchy all day, throwing a number of temper tantrums.

He could ask his Katie to watch her for a little while,but he had never done that and he wasnt so keen on starting it any time in the near future.

Kendall was pulled out of his thoughts by someone knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

And in walked his cousin,Ariana at her hip,the little brunette baby having a over tired expression on her face.

"She's overtired, but she wont sleep for me, she keeps saying 'Daddy,I want daddy.'" Victoria said,rolling her eyes at the stubborn little girl on her lip.

Kendall chuckled in spit of himself.

"Just like her papa." He said with a small smile.

"How so?" victoria said with amausment.

"Mitchell's such a mama's boy." Kendall told her grinning, but the expression quickly fell,head momentarily falling into his hands.

"But she doesnt have a mother. She has two dad's." Victoria reminded him.

"Yeah,but I'm the carrier,hence I'm the mama, so like her papa,she's a mama's girl." Kendall said with a smile.

Victoria laughed a little at her younger cousin,handing Ariana over when Kendall held his arms out for her.

"I dont have to leave early,I could make you guys something to eat,or something." Victoria said,glancing over at the clock on the wall.

"Victoria get your ass out." Kendall said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Kendall."

Victoria kissed each of them on the cheek and then left, making sure the door closed quietly behind her.

Kendall smiled and layed back down,bringing Ariana down with him, he pulled his blanket up so it was wrapped around both of them,laying her on her side so she was facing him,  
>sharing his pillows,staring into the eyes that matched his own.<p>

"Daddy." she cooed,half asleep.

"You wanna take a nap with daddy,Ari?" Kendall asked her,turning off the lamp by his head,making the room darker and more sleep comfortable.

"Yes."

Kendall smiled as Ariana's eye's fluttered close,and Kendall wasnt to far behind.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Kendall woke up the next morning with a little groan and a growl of his stomach, Kendall sighed and rolled onto his back,rubbing his eyes with balled up fists.

The blonde sat up in his bed,pushing the blanket down with his feet so it was all in a little ball at the end of his bed, he groanend when he realized he was still wearing his jeans from yesterday and a button up shirt, the hard plastic having had left little marks on his skin.

He should have changed last night when he woke up with Ariana in the middle of the night, neither of them had had any dinner and the baby was hungry so Kendall,all sweaty and half asleep had given her a cup of milk and rocked her back to sleep, and then had put her in her crib.

Kendall yawnend and looked over to the crib,gasping when he saw that it was empty.

Kendall sprang out of bed and then glanced at the clock, it was seven thirty,maybe Katie had woke up and taken her out of the crib, he took a deep breath and then hopped in the shower,since he hadnt been able to do so last night and then he quickly got out once he was all cleanend and then dressed quickly, pulling on white skinny jeans since it was all he could fine and then put on a dark gray V-neck, he would probably regret the white pants when he got home and Ariana messed them up,but it was either thoose or sweatpants.

Kendall combed his hair and brushed his teeth and then made his way to Katie and Courtney's room,becoming alarmend when he saw that his sisters back packs were gone and then even more so when he noticed his mom had alreay left for work two hours early.

And that was when Kendall really started to panic, Katie and Courtney were all school, his mom was at work, but were the hell was his baby?

Kendall ran down the stairs,holding back whimpers of parental stress as he sprinted down the steps, his head swayed back and forth quickly in search of the little brunette baby as thought she would just appear out of no where.

Kendall whimpered.

"Whats up man?"

Kendall jumped about a foot in the air at the voice, swooping around to see James and Carlos in the living room,feet on the coffee table as they watched...Max and Ruby?

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ARIANA!" Kendall screeched at them both.

"She's with Victoria." James told him with a little shrug of his shoulders.

"What? No,it's to early." Kendall said,running a stressed hand threw his hair.

"We called her to come on in early." Carlos told him with a nervous smile, but Kendall was to worried to notice.

"Why?"

"You never get to sleep in,or eat or anything in the morning, think of it as a little present." James said with a smile.

Kendall nodded his head a few times before suddenly he was next to Carlos,hitting the Latino rapitedly in the arms and on the head.

"Kendall!" Carlos cried.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO ARIANA!" Kendall screeched, delivering one last blow to the Latino's head before crossing his arms over his chest with pursed lips.

Carlos looked a little guilty when Kendall's claws finally retracted, he knew that Kendall was protective about Ariana and had alot of anxiety when she was away from him.

"Sorry."

Kendall sighed a little under his breath.

"It's okay."

Kendall jumped a little when James threw something at him,quickly cetching it in his arm.

"What's this?" Kendall asked.

"Food. Melted cheese and egg sandwhich,no meat for your discusting vegetarian ways." James said,nose scruching up a little bit in distaste.

Kendall smiled and ripped the plastic off, taking a little bite before realizing something.

"What are you guys doing here anyways? Your supposed to be disowning me as a best friend, and your supposed to be digging my grave." Kendall said to Carlos and James.

"Car pooling. Me,Logan,Carlos and you. My dad gave me extra gas money I'm not gonna use to might as well drive your lazy asses around." James said with a shrug.

"And I'm not disowning you, I just wanna cut your face off." Carlos said as Kendall took another huge bite,stomach growling happily.

"And where's Mitchell if he's coming with us?" Kendall asked them with raised eyebrows.

"He's on the hood of my car,freezing his skinny ass off." James said with a chuckle.

"What? It's freezing out there!" Kendall said as he wrapped up the now empty plastic.

"He said he couldnt come in." James said with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Something about you telling him if he ever dared step into your house ever again you were gonna cut his skin off and use it as a coat and feed his insides to bear cubs." Carlos said with a grin.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Get his ass in here."

Carlos and James hopped out of the room, the one left behind hearing the door swing open and hit against the house.

"LOGAN, KENDALL SAID HE'S NOT GONNA FEED YOUR INSIDES TO BEAR CUBS IF YOU COME IN, AND IF YOU DONT HE'S GONNA RIPE YOUR DICK OFF AND FEED IT TO A HEDGE HOG!"

He heard a scruffling of feet and a 'move the fuck out of the way' before the door was being slammend shut and a shivering Logan was entering the room behind a grinning Carlos and James, but then the three stopped in the door way, heads tilting to the side,eye's flowing down Kendalls white skinny jeanend clad legs, the three letting out wolf-whistles.

"Lookin good Knight." Logan smirked.

"Damn boy,you lookin fine." Carlos whistled.

"Blondie's lookin for a fuck mate, damn dude,you gonna have guys trippin all over you." James commented.

Kendall blushed deeply.

"Shut the hell up."

So...what the hell? This was just a bunch of pure...I dont know, it was just a filler? Yeah,lets go with that. Anyways, Next chapter Kendall is probably gonna tell Carlos he has feelings for Logan and also remember what James said about guys tripping all over for Kendall? Yeah, Kendall get's jealous when a girl show's interest in Logan and then Kendall uses Wayne Wayne, Jett,Curt and Dak which makes Logan jealous, it's gonna be pretty EPIC...ha ha...you see what I did there?...seriously?..Not even one laugh?...Fine -_- I see how it is,I'm totally unloved...I'm only gonna be unheartbroken if you review...and if I'm heartbroken I cant update,so review *evil smile James style*  
>Please review!<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	13. Jealousy Make You Crazy

I'm SO fucking ready for the Kogan jealousy, god this is gonna be SO FUCKING AWESOME! WARNING: THE END OF THIS CHAPTER MAY MAKE YOU LAUGH SO HARD YOU MIGHT PASS OUT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Kendall's head was laying against the cold glass window of James' car, Logan on his other side, eating a bacon and egg sandwhich wven after Kendall had told him it was bad to eat anaimals because they were people to, Carlos was eating his sausage one and James had just finsihed three bacon AND sausage ones.

"Carnivors." Kendall grumbled under his breath.

"Tree hugger." James said back.

"Men need meat. We need to be big and strong. Men need meat." Carlos said chomping his jaw together.

"Your eating poor innocent animals." Kendall told them with a icy glare.

"So? You eat eggs-" James began.

"Yes,but they dont have babies in them, there not really baby holding eggs." Kendall interrupted him.

"You eat fish and crabs and lobster and shrimp and clams and all that nasty shit. Thats meat." Carlos reminded him.

"No, I just eat clams on Christmas, and shrimp on New Years, Cod Fish, and Tuna, for special ocassions, plus I need protein so I dont DIE!" Kendall finished with a roll of his eyes. "And I only do it cuz my mom makes me, and sometimes I throw it up afterwards." Kendall added.

"You eat snails all the time." Logan said.

"Is that some type of crack at me being French?" Kendall demanded.

"No. You used to eat snails all the time. You love them,dont you?" Logan said, raising his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you getting all defensive on me?" Logan asked him.

"I dont know...cuz I'm used to it." Kendall told him.

Logan rolled his eyes and fell back into his seat, face turning to the window. Kendall cringed a little at the movement, refusing to let himself slap his forehead a billion times like he wanted to.

Instead he bite his own lip and looked out the window, screaming 'Stupid,Stupid,Stupid!' over and over again in his head, self hatred in the mix of sadness that was occupying the pit of his stomach.

He was such a idiot, why did he do that? Now Logan was pist off at him.

Stupid Stupid Stupid, chanted threw his head as he slammend his head against the glass twice in a row, Carlos turnend in his seat to raise his eyebrows at the blonde, head tilted to the side a little bit.

"Why are you doing that?" Carlos asked him.

"I forgot my math homework." Kendall lied, he had always been a really good lier, well actually he hadnt, he had picked that up from Logan when they were younger, Logan would always lie to there parents to get them out of trouble, and when they had started dating they would come home late after sex in a park or somewhere like that and Logan would easily give a lie there parents would buy easily, and Kendall had picked it up quickly.

"Your gonna get a bruise on your forehead if you keep doing that." Carlos warnend him.

Kendall shrugged, Carlos turnend back in his seat, and Kendall continued looking out the window.

"Oh wait I just remembered something."

Carlos turnend back to face Kendall and started hitting him,on the head, shoulders and on his arms.

"Bad Kendall! BAD!" Carlos told him, hitting him upside the head with a strong hand.

"Ow Carlos! What the fuck?" Kendall demanded.

"No smoking. Bad Kendall,bad!" Carlos said as if he was talking to a misbehaved puppy and slapped Kendalls face once before punching his shoulder.

"OW! Stop it!" Kendall snapped, pushing the Latino away from him.

Carlos stopped his hitting but glared at Kendall.

"Your the one who smoked a whole thing of cigarettes in one day." Carlos scolded him.

Kendall smirked and then picked up his bag, pulling out a three quarter filled cigarette container, shaking it a little in Carlos's face in a moking way.

"I didnt finish it."

"Give me it." Carlos held his hand out.

"No, you can get it when I'm done with them." Kendall said.

"Kendall,smoking is bad for you."

"Says the guy who used to skip third period with me so we could smoke in the bathroom in freshman year." Kendall reminded him.

"So? I stopped doing it."

"And so have I. I'm not doing it anymore once it's done."

"Fine." Carlos huffed and faced forward once again.

Kendall sighed and looked back out the window.

He really wanted to tell someone how he felt about Logan and ask someone what they thought he should do about it, the obvious choice,of course, was Carlos and maybe Camille as well, but he and the Latino werent one hundred percent made up yet, but maybe if Carlos understood the whole I'm-in-love-with-my-exboyfriend-who-cheated-on-me-and-I-dont-know-what -to-do thing, he would forgive him for the whole being a snappy little bitch and running to his ex-boyfriend thing.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Kendall was sitting in Honor's Algebra the only class he didnt have with Logan but he had with just Carlos and Camille, there teacher had just given them a little test, taking up the first ten minutes and then told them they could talk if they liked, and Kendall had a plan.

The blonde raised his hand.

"Yes,Mr,Knight?" his teacher asked him.

"Me,Carlos and Camille have some research to do for a project can we go to the library?" Kendall asked, earning confused looks from Camille and Carlos.

"Yes. Come get your pass."

The three walked up to the desk and Kendall took the pink slip with all three of there names on it and led his beyond confused friends out of the door and into the hallway, quickly snapping the door shut and leading them down the hall.

"Dude what was-"

"Shhhhh." Kendall hissed.

"But Kendall-"

"Shhhhhh." Kendall silenced them with a little glare, renching open the rusted doors to the staircase that him and Logan used when they used to skip class in freshman year to have a passionate make out session or a quick blow job instead of going to class, it was a old stair way that no one used anymore and the only place were there wasnt any camaras.

Kendall walked up about ten steps and sat down on the landing, his back to the wall in a corner, Camille and Carlos shared a look before plopping down on the cold floor across from Kendall, crossing there legs, Camille leanend forward, resting her chin on her fists.

"So..." Carlos trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to...uh...I need to tell you guy's something." Kendall blushed, he felt like a stupid little girl sharing her first crush or something, not like a seventeen year old boy who had a kid at home and a deprived sex life.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Why are you blushing?" Camille asked.

"You didnt get knocked up again did you?" Carlos said, looking alarmend.

"Dont be a idiot Carlos, I havent had sex in three years." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" Camille asked.

"Yes, I dont have time for sex." Kendall blushed.

"Even with Jett,Wayne,Dak and Curt all over you and willing to fuck your little blonde brains out?" Camille asked him.

"If I'm gonna have sex with someone I'm gonna care about them, I'm not some slut that spreads his legs for anyone, or bends over." Kendall added when he saw Carlos open his mouth,  
>which he closed when Kendall added the last bit.<p>

"So what is it then?" Carlos asked him.

"I...can you promise not to judge, or freak out on me to quikcly, cuz I'm realy confused about it myself."

"What are you confused about your sexualty?" Carlos joked.

"No,idiot."

"Then what is is?" Camille pressed.

"." Kendall blurted it out so fast his words meshed into one, Carlos and Camille shared a confused look brown eyes meeting for a second before going back to look into wide,innocent,confused green ones.

"Slower." Carlos requested.

"I...I...I think...that..."

"You think what?" Camille asked him.

"Spit it out!"

"I THINK I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR MITCHELL!" Kendall's hand smacked over his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth, Camille and Carlos both gasped as one, eye's widening at Kendalls words, Kendalls eyes were even bigger, the moment of silence stretching on.

"I knew it."

Carlos and Kendall both looked at the bouncy brunette.

"What?"

"I totally knew this was going to happen." Camille said with a little shrug and a self pleased smirk gracing her features as he took in her two gay best friends expressions.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Kendall, I never doubted that you never stopped loving Logan, you always have even when he broke your heart and when you were mean to him, you were just pushing him away because you didnt want to get hurt, AND you wanted his attention and being mean got you that, so that's what you did."

"I never knew lesbian's knew so much about guy stuff." Carlos teased.

"Oh shut up. But I'm right arent I? Arent I?" Camille poked Carlos in the ribs with a elbow.

"Well duh, he never shut the hell up about him, it's Mitchell this and Mitchell that, he was like all you talked about and you did that because you still loved him, and that's also why you were extra mad when a girl would flirt with him and you would fuck him up all day long." Carlos chuckled.

"And you got into a fight with him because you know that being partners means you have to get close, and your afraid he'll realize you still like him, and your so bitter towards him because he get's threw that ice wall you put around your heart." Camille added.

"I wouldnt say I loved him..."

"You totally do, so shut the fuck up and admit it." Carlos told him.

Kendall looked unsure of doing so, but Camille and Carlos wouldnt stop giving him thoose looks, but it was so hard, he had worked three years to fight back the feelings and longing he felt for Logan and now Camille and Carlos wanted him to drop down all his walls and barriers and make him vulnearable for Logan to hurt.

"Fine...I...I love Mitchell."

"Your still call him Mithell? Seriously?" Carlos scoffed.

"Yes..I...I think that's the things that's gonne be the thing that's gonne take the most time to do."

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Kendall's arms were currenly linked with Camille's and Carlos' as they dragged the blonde off to the lunch room about a hour later, the three had skipped the next period to just sit and talk about Kendall's feelings and then the current things happening in Carlos' and James' relationship and then Camille's and Jo's, plus Kendall was to pertrified to face Logan at the moment.

But Carlos and Camille had put there foot down with skipping lunch since they wanted to flirt and kiss with there boyfriend/girlfriend and they had dragged Kendall off with them.

"I dont know about this." Kendall told them.

"You saw Logan this morning, you'll be fine." Carlos assured him with a smile as he opened the lunch room door and dragged Kendall in.

"But guys I really think that-who the fuck is that?" Kendall stopped forcing Camille and Carlos to do so as well, green eyes zerod in on the blonde that was currently in HIS seat.

"Oh,That's Peggy, she's in you and Logans Italian class isnt she?" Camille asked.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? That's MY seat! And that's MY Mitchell." Kendall growled deep in his throat.

"Oh someone's possesive." Camille said in a sing song voice.

"I dont give a shit, that whore better get the fuck out of my seat, or I WILL cut a bitch." Kendall threatend that air infront of him.

"He's adorable when he's jealous." Carlos laughed.

"I'am NOT jealous, I'm simply claiming what's mine."

"And Logan's yours?" Camille asked.

"Damn right he is."

And with that Kendall was tugging Carlos and Camille over to the table.

"You two back me the hell up and get that bitch out of my seat." Kendall told them, the both rolled there eyes, but nodded, but instead of going to the table, Kendall went over to the vending machine.

"Someone give me a dollar."

Camille shrugged before pulling a single out of her purse and handing it to Kendall who quickly stuffed it in and pressed A5, the blonde bended over and brough back a deep red juice.

"Whats that for?" Carlos asked.

"Just in case." Kendall smirked, pulling off the top.

The three walked over to the table, Camille and Carlos not leaving Kendalls side as he approached his chair, Peggy looked up to see Kendall and smiled.

"Hey Kendall."

"Hey...do you mind? That's my seat." Kendall told her, eye's narrowing a bit.

"Just one minute Kendall, she's explaining something to me."

Kendall hissed as Logan grabbed her hand and forced her attention back on him, Peggy smiled hugely and moved closer then nesesarry towards Logan, hand coming over his to help him with some Italian homework question.

Kendall wanted to grab the bitch by the hair and kick in her face, how dare she make him look like a idiot,just standing there waiting for her skank ass?

"Thanks Peggy." Logan told her.

"Anytime,Logan. Really,anytime. And I can help you with more if you want." Peggy offered.

"But I understand the Italian now, and we dont have any other classes together." Logan said, a bit confused.

Peggy giggled and placed her manicured hand on Logan's leather covered bicep, looking up at him, batting her fake long eyelashes.

"No,I mean with OTHER things."

Kendall looked ready to kill once he understood what she was implying, he brough the drink forwards, moving his foot to it was stuck inbetween a chair leg and as soon as Peggy moved a bit closer and whispered to Logan "You know, your really hot." Kendall was 'tripping' and the red juice spilled all over Peggy, ruining her thin white shirt and into her hair, drenching her in the progress.

Kendall gasped when the the bottle was empty, clasping a hand over his mouth as Peggy hopped up and screeched.

"Oh my god, I'm SO sorry." Kendall gushed.

"OH FORGET IT, YOU STUPID FUCKING FAGGOT!"

And then she stormend off, Kendall didnt look at all fazed as he took some napkins from James and wipped his chair clean as Camille and Carlos burst out laughing, more like howling as they slapped there, knees a bitter looking Kendall sitting in his chair.

He turnend a burning glare on Logan as Camille and Carlos took there seats, as if it was all his fault Peggy had been flirting with him, but the burning jealously couldnt stop running threw his body and filling his blood and he wanted to do something to turn the tables to get ride of the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and the dull pain in his heart.

Kendall's lips pursed as he saw Jett,Dak,Curt and Wayne walking by, he smirked as he cought there eye and give them a flirty little wave, the four at once coming over at Kendall's actions.

"Hey." Kendall giggled, batting his eyelashes at the four boys,making sure his lips pouted and his long white skinny jeans clad legs were facing there way.

"Hey cutie." Dak smirked.

"Hi." He giggled, biting his lip in a teasing manner, ignoring the look that Carlos was shooting him.

"Well,dont you look nice today." Wayne said.

"Thank you." he said, he ignored the sick feeling of his stomach that came from flirting with someone that wasnt Logan, but he made sure his voice was high and sweet and flirty as he talked to them, keeping a school girl smile on his face.

Jett's hand moved to Kendalls leg, Kendall's eye's fell on his hand and then grined hugely at Jett, his eye's flying past them to see the hard look on Logans face.

Kendalls hand flew up to pull one of his shaggy locks behind his ear.

"So how's it going Kendall?" Curt asked.

Kendall sighed sadly, face at once crumbling so it was troubled and sad, eye's turning huge and watery, sniffling a little.

"It's been so terrible." Kendall sighed, lips trembling.

"Aw, what's wrong baby?" Wayne cooed, smirking a little, Kendall sniffed and looked up at them.

"My sex life is so horrible." Kendall said, James,Carlos,Camille and Logan almost choked, The Jennifers started coughing, patting each other's backs, and the other's jaws were on the floor.

"Oh is it?" Dak smirked.

"Yes." Kendall hiccuped.

"Aw what's wrong,sweetie?" Jett asked him.

"I feel like I've never been pleased at all when it comes to sex." Kendall sniffed.

"Never?" Dak asked, eye's momentarily falling on Logan before turning back to Kendall.

"Yes, I dont know, maybe it's me, maybe there's something wrong with me." Kendall whimpered, wipping at his eyes.

"I doubt that." Curt said.

"It's just...I never told anyone this, but it's like guy's in this school's penis's stop growing when there five or something, there so small, I dont even feel anything." Kendallt told them, sniffing.

"Oh you poor thing." Jett smirked.

"I dont even know if that counts as sex, I'm so confused, I cant even tell if I'm a virgin or not." Kendall hiccuped.

"It must be so hard for you." Curt said, with a understanding nod of his head.

"It is. It's so hard to pretend I'm pleasured. It's just awful just laying there, trying not to fall asleep from boredom." Kendall told them with a sad little nod.

"You've done that before?"

"Oh yes, more than once. I dont understand these guys. There's penis enlargments arent there? I hope for there sake there is, I dont want a baby penis, I need a real man, that can give what I need and make me scream." Kendall told them.

The four shared a smirk before, all four of there mouths opening when suddenly the bell rang.

"Maybe me,Jett,Curt and Dak can talk about this more with you later." Wayne offered.

"Well see." Kendall said, face falling into a normal state of annoyance and boredom as they walked away, his eyes went to Logans, and the brunette had never looked more angered in his life, he was beyond pissed off and jealous, he looked like he wanted to murder Wayne,Curt,Dak and Jett, and jealousy controlled his face when his eye's fell on Kendall's.

Logan didnt say a word as he got up and stormed off.

Oh my lord...I dont give a hell what anyone say's that was fucking hilarious, I had to stop and laugh half way threw Kendalls whole I've-never-been-pleased-during-sex thing, my mom was like...why the fuck are you laughing? So I hope you enjoyed Kendall's little show.  
>Anyways,only one or two chapters until the REAL FUN AND DRAMA BEGINS! Oh yeah, I said it the drama hasnt even really started, OH YEAH!<br>So I hope you liked this and please review! They make me update faster!  
>Lots of Love,<br>Sarah


	14. Make Overs And Sex Tapes

I'm glad that alot of you liked the last chapter and that it made alot of you laugh, oh just so you guys know, it's the end of November in the story, so Decemeber 7th is coming up, and if you forgot what that means, it's the day Kendall's dad died. And turns out I changed my mind, there's gonna be this chapter,ONE OTHER CHAPTER, THEN the fun happens,  
>this chapter is gonna be funnyweird and your gonna get a glance of what Logan and Kendall's sex life REALLY was, and then the next chapter, is sad as hell and then something happens to make Kendall start calling Logan,Logan again, and then the chapter after that they get together...kinda.  
>And yes, I know some of the bands mentionend are old, but that's what I grew up listening to,okay? But guess what? Carlos like Good Charlotte so THERE!<p>

Kendall was laying agaisnt the head board on his bed when his cell phone started ringing, he sighed and pulled the small silver iteam out of his jeans, and answered it.

"Hello?" Kendall asked.

"Blondie,get your slutty as down here,we're going shopping,bitch."

Kendall wasnt surprised that it was Mercedes calling him on 'shopping saturday' as she liked to call it, and he wasnt at alll fazed at what she was calling him, it was just comething the blondes of the group, him,Jo,Blonde Jennifer,and Mercedes did to one another.

When the whole group came together as one in fifth grade the blonde had gotten hell from there dark haired friends, even if it was all good fun, they called them stupid blondes and easy sluts, so instead of getting made the four blonde impraced it and now called each other every kind of mest up name they could, and even continued to do so when there friends stopped in freshman year.

"I cant, I have to watch Ariana." Kendall told her.

"Fuck that shit,I payed your cousin to watch her."

"What the hell is up with everyone doing that lately?" Kendall demanded.

"We miss are friend. Now get down here,skank." Of course Mercedes couldnt be sweet and nice about something, well she could,she had been there for Kendall when he was in the hospital with Ariana, and helped when he needed it when he was younger, but now Kendall could take care of a baby blind folded and his hands tied behind his back.

"Fine,you whore." Kendall snapped.

"Great. And bring some pj's and shit like that."

Before Kendall could ask her why in the world he needed stuff like that, she was hanging up and Kendall was growling as he hopped out of his bed, throwing some boxers and sweatpants and T-shirt into a over-night bag, along with his tooth brush and then put on his boots and coat and headed down the stairs and walking threw the empty house, when he locked up the house he turnend to see Mercedes limo infront of his house.

Carlos was leaning against the black car, wearing a black leather jacket and sun glasses in cloudy weather, arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face.

He looked ridiclous.

"Nice look Carlos." Kendall snorted as he approached.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to get into the car,sir." Carlos said in a serious voice.

Kendall rolled his eyes at how idiotic the whole situation was as Carlos opened the limo door, Kendall sighed as he got in, throwing his bag into Carlos' arms roughly, as he went.

Mercedes,Brunette Jennifer,Stephanie,and Camille were in the back, all giggling a little when they saw Kendall sit down, Carlos came in after him, pushing him so he was in another seat and he had the one by the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Kendal demanded.

"Were going to the mall." Jennifer said with a smile.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"We're giving you a make over." Stephanie said, clapping her hands together.

"A what?" Kendall snapped, looking pist as he glared at them all in turn.

"A make over. You havent been looking well lately,dear. Your skin is dry, you have bags under your eyes, your nails all are fucked up, and your hair is getting to long." Mercedes told him seriously.

"Is this,like,your nice way of telling me I'm ugly?" Kendall pouted.

"Oh heavens no, trust if we were both straight and single, I would totally do you,Kenny." Camille teased him, making him roll his eyes at her.

"It's just simple pampering." Mercedes said with a grin.

"How else will you get a man,Kendall? Your already hot, but you've got to be stunning,dazzling, to out shine all other guys and girls." Stephanie said.

"Which you already do, this just makes it even more obvious, plus you'll make a certain guy very jealous." Jennifer said in a sing song voice.

Kendall looked a bit confused for a second, before relization crossed his face and he glared daggers at Camille and Carlos, and if looks could kill, they two would be dead ten times over and very painfully.

"You told them?" Kendall hissed.

"Of course they did. We tell each other everything after all. Were Team Kendall, we know everything." Mercedes said in a spooky voice that made Kendall want to laugh, but he was blushing to hard as he car started to move.

"Aw, he's so cute when he blushes." Jennifer teased, poking his cheek.

"Oh shut up." Kendall blsuhed deeper.

"By the way, nice move spilling that juice all over Peggy, I've never been so proud of curropting your mind with my evil bitch ways." Mercedes wipped away a fake tear.

Kendall rolled his eyes and settled back in his seat, deciding if he was going to do this, he was gonna enjoy every minute of it.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Kendall let out another pleased moan as the guy that was currenly massaging his back rubbed deeply into his shoulder, right were all his knots were, Camille was right next to him, getting her massage, except her's wasnt getting paid for by Mercedes.

Kendall had been upset when Mercedes told him she was paying for everything, she knew Kendall had the money, but they all wanted it done there way, and it was her idea after all,  
>she finally talked him into it while saying it was a late birthdaychristmas gift from her.

And now here he was, getting a massage by a really smoking hot, just out of college guy, because according to Mercedes relaxed muscles and release of stress was very important for skin and beauty, and apparently, people with a non-existnant sex life needed it even more.

And even worse, he had a kid, and that gave him even more stress, and constantly picking babies and toys up affected your back,no matter how thin or young you were.

"This feels soooooo good." Kendall told Camille.

"Fuck yeah it is." Camille agreed.

The massage was over thirty minutes later and Kendall looked relaxed and healthier as he and Camille walked back to there friends who were at the food coart, just finishing up when they stood and at once Carlos and Mercedes were grabbing a hand and tragging him off without a word.

"Were are we going now?" Kendall huffed.

"Salon, we're getting manicures to treat your very unhealthy bitten nails." Mercedes told him.

"Then me and you are getting foot massages while Mercedes gets her nails done."

"And then you're getting a skin treatment for all that dry skin, and when we get to my house I'm giving a special cream for thoose bags."

Kendall couldnt keep the pout of his face as he was tragged into the Salon, but he had to admit, getting his nails all manicured did feel nice and it gave him and Carlos time to chat like they used to, Kendall could tell you himself, he looked extremly gay, sitting there in a white bath robe, getting a manicure, but he loved it, and he didnt care what anyone thought.

And then he got a foot massage, and Kendall was pretty sure he melted into nothing when this happend, his feet were always killing him and still had really bad knots in them from his pregnancy, so instead of talking, Kendall leanend his head back and enjoyed it.

Kendall was pouting when it ended, but he couldnt help but pull Mercedes into a big hug and thank her with tears in his eyes, she actually hugged him back and told him he deserved every single moment of it.

Kendall wasnt even all the way out of the door before, yet again, he was being manhandled by Stephanie and Brunette Jennifer, the two were literally tragging him by his collar to the Hair Salon, making him sigh as they told a guy his name and he at once took Kendall and sat him down in a chair, Mercedes must have made a appiontment, because even if it was in a mall, the place actually was pretty snazzy.

The guy who looked around thirty was muscular and had deep black hair and dark blue eyes, his name tag labeling him as Eric.

"What are we doing with this?" Eric asked Jennifer and Stephanie, tugging at a shaggy blonde lock.

"Nothing big. Trim the bangs a little so they dont cover his eyes, a little around his ears, and little in the back. Just a little trim trim." Stepahanie said with a smile.

20 minutes later

Kendall couldnt keep the grin of his face as he walked to meet the rest of his friends at the Limo, Carlos,Mercedes,and Camille squealed when the saw, his newly trimmed hair, it made him look way more appealing, now you could see his eyes and face better.

"Nice." Carlos slapped him on the back as they got in the Limo once again, Kendall looked over to one of the seats and frownend when he saw white bags littered over the floor.

"What's that?"

"Some clothes." Camille shrugged.

"Now my cloth's suck?" Kendall pouted.

"No. I wanted to add to your wardrobe that's all. Got you some vests and ties and shit. And some more skinny jeans." Mercedes shrugged.

"Oh...well...thanks."

"No problem, I love playing fairy god mother. And now to the mansion."

"Why?"

"Me,you,Camille,Jo,Carlos,James,Guitar Dude,The Jennifers,Stephanie,and Logan are all having a little sleep over type deal in my basement. Just like old times." Mercedes clapped her hands together.

Kendall cringed a little at the sound of Logan's name knwoing this was gonna be one hell of a experince.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

When 'Team Kendall' finally got back to Mercedes house 'Team Logan' was already in the basement.

Mercedes' basement was really like a big as den,two glass door lead to the stairs that opened up to the yard, the carpet was huge and the most dazzling white that if you looked at it for to long you were sure to go blind. There was a huge plat screen on the wall, and three big leather black couches, two love seats and a recliner that matched, against the wall was a mini bar and a fridge packed with all kinds of shit to eat.

The couches were covered with throw pillows in a million different colors, a large radio was pressed up against the wall, a little shelf filled with CD's on it, and there was a cabnit build in under the TV that was filled with DVD's and Guitar Dudes gaming systems Mercdes had bough him for his birthday for when he came over and they wanted to play.

Right now 'Team Logan' was all in different places. Curly and Blonde Jennifer were snuggling together in one of the love seats, Jo was flipping threw a magazine, sitting so her her body was in the recliner but her legs were hanging off to the side.

Guitar Dude and James were playing Wii, bad mouthing each other about golf of all things, highly amusing Carlos.

And then Logan was stretched over a loveseat, legs up on a armrest,reading a medical book as his head bobbed up and down to the music that was blaring threw the room.

James and Guitar Dude claimed that there childhood favrite band Good Charlotte gave them luck when they played so at the moment, Riot Girl was blaring threw all over there ears,  
>but none of them minded, the group had grown up to Good Charlotte and Green Day and still loved the music, and amoung that music James played alot of Mindless Self Indulgence, while Carlos threatend to murder James if he ever played it again, and of course the also liked Taking Back Sunday, and of course there wasnt ever a time when Logan Henderson's music wasnt being put on,thanks to Kendall and Carlos.<p>

"What's up bitches?" Mercedes announced when she came in, the other's following suit.

"You got Kendall to come!" Jo clapped happily.

"The kidnapped me and made me pretty!" Kendall cried.

"Prettier." Carlos corrected.

"They pampered me." Kendall sniffed sadly.

"Good you needed it, you looked like shit." James told him.

"Fuck you." Kendal flipped him off.

Later That Night:

Kendall couldnt help but shake his head in amusment as him and his friends all gathered in a circle, in the back of his min he wondered when they had gone back to childhood,  
>but he was also a little afraid his friends would do something stupid...like make him admit his feelings for Logan.<p>

"So who's gonna start?" Mercedes asked them.

"You know this is really immature,right?" Kendall asked him.

"Shut up,Knight, before I make you pretty damn sure your not a virgin any more." Mercedes threatend, referring to the thing with Dak,Curt,Wayne,and Jett.

Kendall rolled his eye's but keeped his mouth shut.

"I'll go!" Carlos vulenteered, Mercedes gave him a little nod, and the Latino went into his thinking mood.

"Okay,Okay...mmmmmm...Logan!" he said, staring at Logan who smirked.

"Yes."

"Okay,Okay...mmmm...TRUTH OR DARE!" Carlos yelled.

"Truth I guess." Logan rolled his eyes as James called him a pussy.

"Do you like anyone at the moment?"

"What are we, in pre-school?"

"Just answer the damn question." Carlos said,lips persuing in annoyance.

"No,I dont."

Kendall bite his lip on a said sigh, there was really no hope for him, Logan would never like him, he felt the depression take a toll on his mood at once, and a weird coil of sadness in the pit of his stomach.

"Truth or Dare James?"

"Dare." James said.

"Fine. I dare you not to have sex with Carlos for a week." Logan smirked.

"I. HATE. YOU." James and Carlos said as one.

Kendall barely listenend to the truth or dares that were going on around him, he couldnt keep the sad look off his face, or the sensation of wanting to cry a river and then drawn himself in it, he reached for his bag and took out his pack of cigarettes, he still had half a thing lef, he wasnt taking this promise to Logan lightly, he almost wished he had never made it.

Kendall cursed when he couldnt find his litter and looked over at Guitar Dude that was smoking as well, Kendall held up his hand in a gesture of a lighter towards his friend who quickly threw a silver lighter over the circle to him, he stuck the little stick inbetween him lips and lite it up, saying thanks around it as he threw the lighter back to Guitar Dude.

Kendall sucked in deeply, sighing as some the depression slipped away from him.

"Kendall,Truth or Dare?"

Kendall looked over to Camille.

"Huh?"

"Truth or Dare?" Camille repeated.

"Oh,Truth,I guess." Kendall shrugged.

"Okay...mmm...Oh I got it! Are all thoose things you said about Logan in the lunch room true? Like was the sex actually boring,and is his dick actually that small?"

Logan choked and spit out his water all over the carpet, James who was lauhing, slapped Logan on the back, a red eyed Logan glared at Kendall,clearly remembering the event of just a few day's ago.

Kendall blushed.

"Uh...next question?"

"No. Truth or Dare. You picked truth. Answer the question." Camille smirked at him, trhat evil bitch knew exactly what she was doing.

"You know, if he doesnt answer I can always give you my own proff." Everyone turnend to a smirking Logan who was holding a video camara in his hand and a tape in the other, twirling the black iteam in his hand a few times.

"You. Wouldnt. Dare." Kendall hissed at him.

"Wouldnt I?" Logan smirked to himself.

"Wait what the hell is going on?" Curly Jennifer asked the blonde and the brunette.

Logan's smirk just grew. "One time, when we were still dating, Kendall once let me video tape us haing sex."

Kendall's cheeks looked like they were about to burn right off they were so red, Carlos couldnt breath he was laughing so hard, and James was in the same state. Kendall took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it in the ash tray next to one of Mercedes couches.

"PLAY IT!" Mercedes cried.

"Dont. You. Fucking. Dare."

Logan was slipping in the tape and then pressing play on the camara.

"I'll give you audio only, that's enough." Logan assured them, Kendall was frozen in his spot, not able to move a muscle as Logan pressed play and the room became as quiet as a graveyard, Logan fast forwarding it until it got were he wanted it.

"Ugh,Logan."

They all heard the needy little whin coming from a younger Kendall's mouth, Carlos smirked widely, while James had a hand slammend over his mouth to laugh into it.

On the Tape

Logan: What do you want baby?

Kendall: Ngh,Fuck I WANT YOU!

Logan: Gotta stretch you first baby.

Kendall: NO! I want it now! Fuck,Logan,NOW!

Logan: No,No,No,No. Gotta make sure my baby is comfortable, dont I?

Kendall: *sob* Please Logan

Logan: Shhh Shhhh, calm down,it's okay

Kendall: N-Nooooo I-I w-w-want it nowwwwww! *sob*

Logan: Just wait a minute

Kendall: Now.

Logan: Kendall,No.

Kendall: YES! NOW!

Logan: Kendall just wait a minute-

Kendall: No.

Logan: Kendall-

Kendall: NO!

They heard scruffling and a thud.

Logan: Kendall, dont you dare. Kendall,I'm warning you. KENDALL YOUR GONNA HURT YOURSELF!

Everyone's in the room's eye's widenend at past Logan's words.

Kendall: AHH!

They heard a bunch of moaning and tiny whimpers and then a bed squeaking and James looked like he was about die from keeping his laughter.

Kendall: Of fuck! So fucking Big!

Logan: You like that baby?

Kendall: Yes. *sob* Feels so good daddy!

Everyone fell to the floor laughing.

So, hope you liked this, the next chapter will most likely be up in a day or two.  
>Please review Lot's of Love,<br>Sarah


	15. HORTENSE!

So, who's ready for the sadness, depression,tears and angst? It's kinda sorta short? But I just wanted theese three things to happen and nothing else, becasuee that's when...yeah just read.  
>And your gonna be like, why the fuck is Kendall calling his dad, daddy, well because he was super close to his dad okay? And he never got over the daddy thing because he was younge and had never called him anything else, so deal with itl, ga I'm in a bitchy mood...*pout*..sorry.<p>

It had been two weeks since the sex tape thing at Mercedes house, and Kendall hadnt talkin to his friends since, no one. None of them. Not Mercedes. Not James. Not the Jennifers.  
>Not Stephanie. Not Jo. Not Guitar Dude. Not Camille. Not Carlos. And expecially not Logan.<p>

After they had all calmed down from laughing they had all turnend to see a very upset Kendall, the blonde had picked up his stuff and left without a word, not responding to anyone when they called after him, and Carlos begged him to come back.

Kendall had walked home in the poring rain, every inch of his clothes soaked threw, he had been shivering from head to toe when he finally got to his house, skaking hands had opened the door, and a trembling body had walked him upstairs.

Mercedes had payed Victoria to take Ariana for the weekend, and his mother,and sisters had gone to the capital for the weekend so Kendall had the house to himself.

And he enjoyed every single minute of it.

He appilied the bag cream Mercedes had given him under his eyes and then had used all the hot water on a bubble bath, sighing happily as he had dipped into the steaming water,  
>letting his body relax as he did so, he listenend to Logan Henderson's music, and hummed as he let his head fall back against the edge with closed eyes.<p>

After the bath had been done, Kendall had wrapped himself in the new dazzling white bath robe the salon had gaven him and fell into bed, sleeping long in Sunday after none, it had been more then magical, having time to himself, just being able to relax.

He had made himself some popcorn and ordered veggie pizza and watched crappy romance moives like the girl he was inside, sighing happily all the while.

And for sure his friends had tried to contact him, but he unhooked the house phone and ripped the batery out of his cell after the hundreth text message and the thirteeth call, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

They had really really hurt him by laughing like that, and right now,in his already over emotional state, there crap was the last thing he needed, he had actually had a little cry feast in the bath tube, he was so emmbaressed that they had heard that and it hurt, but he finally had calmed himself and enjoyed his weekend.

Sunday afternoon had been very entertaining and upsetting, the sky was so dark that it looked like night time and rain had melted all the snow that had been on the ground, it had been absoultly freezing outside, and around three o'clock there was a knock on his door.

And it had been very rewarding to open the door, see all of his soaked to the skin friends, and then slam the door in there faces and calling out 'Nobody's home.'

He was very much enjoyed that, but as soon as he was back in another amazing,burning bath and he felt bad all over again and he had started to sob, resulting to him, have a little eating feast of several bags of chips and soda and every other junkie food he could find.

Then Carlos had tryed picking him up that Monday morning and Kendall had walked right past him and into his own car, all his friends tried to talk to him and tryed to aplogise,  
>but Kendall was to hurt to listen to any of them.<p>

They had laughed at him. He had only been fourteen, and he had always be a extremly hormonal child and there wasnt a weekend that he and Logan werent in bed getting it on all because of Kendall's ragging hormones and seductive body that always made Logan cave into doing anything sexual that he wanted.

So yeah, he had been a bit desperate that day he let Logan video tape him, but Logan had gone to Texas for Thanksgiving and he had been missing his boyfriend and had just NEEDED it from him, feeling like he couldnt breath until he had had Logan inside of him.

And then there was lunch, Kendall refused to sit with his so called friends, he spent lunch on the bathroom floor, reading a little, blasting his IPod in his ears and letting himself be taken out of this world.

Carlos was always on his ass, and so was Logan and James, Logan had apoligized a million times, had said he hadnt meant to upset him,or hurt him, which lead to a heated Kendall turning around and snapping "Yeah,I know,because you've NEVER wanted to hurt me,right? How 'bout you go fuck Sasha and leave me the fuck alone? 'Side's, it's not like THAT was enough for you anyways, since you thought a used,loose,whore would be better!"

Which lead to a hurt looking Logan who quickly walked away, looking as if he would cry.

And of course, Kendall was the mean one,and everyone else was the victim, of course everything was ALL HIS FAULT, it always was his fault,right? He could never do anything right.

All he wanted to do was get back at Logan, make him hurt the way he had hurt, humilate him like he had been humilated.

So every single chance he got he threw himself at any guy in a ten foot surrounding of him, ANYONE, he had even flirted to a new substitute teacher in there English class, making a show of twirling a peice of hair between his finger and fluttering his eyelashes and pouting his lips.

He had left everyone in that class shoked, expcially Logan, Kendall hadnt shown any interest in a guy since him, when a guy would flirt with him he would push him away and act like a bitch, not wanting anything to do with them.

Every guy knew that Kendall was harsh and feisty and to not mess with him, and NEVER try to flirt and make a move.

He truly even scared some of the guy's out there.

But now Kendall's new behavior gave them all new false hope, eagrly offering Kendall a good time which Kendall responded with a tilted up to look at the guy with huge green orbs,  
>fluttering thoose huge feather like eyelashes of his, saying in a baby voice. "I dont know." and pouting, which made them all eager for the chase.<p>

There wasnt many, just Jett,Dak,Curt,and Wayne most of the time, but there was also Ozzie and Steve and Dustin who went after it a little as well, and flirted small bits in return,  
>but Kendall only did it when Logan was around, just to piss Logan off for the hell of it.<p>

But then,like the loveable pain in the asses they were his friends,including Logan, had fought there way back into his life.

It had been as easy as traping Kendall in a small space,literally.

He had been sitting on the wall outside the school during lunch time, feet hanging as he whistled with the mind and a hummed to a little melody he had made in his head. And then before he knew what was happening, his friends were surrounding him,including Logan who looked FINE in his leather jacket, cheeks rosey and hair flat on his forehead.

They had all bothered him until he snapped and told them to get the fuck away before he carved there flesh into funny shapes and sold there organs to science.

But then they had all pouted there way into forgiveness and Kendall hated them for it,but in Carlos,Logan and James' case, when you know someone since you were five, and you knew someone since you were nine in The Jennifers,Mercedes,Guitar Dude,Jo,Stephanie and Camille's case, you know someone from the inside out and all there weak spots.

And thoose fuckers knew him good.

But it had finally been fucking Mitchell,who had finally made him cave and give them his forgivness, and he was okay with that, because seeing that bright smile on Logan's face had been worth it...ugh,he was totally turning into a girl on the inside.

But he was Logan's girl...or at least he wished he was.

Kendall had not been having a good day so far,thought.

And as a parent and teenage boy, all Kendall needed was three bad things to happen to hiim before he got into a pissy mode, and hated everyone around him.

For one, Ariana had been up ALL NIGHT crying because she had a ear infection and wouldnt go to sleep so Kendall was up all night, craddling her in his half asleep arms and begging her to sleep, in response she just cried some more, Kendall had sang to her and promised her sweets if she were to sleep...but,of course,like Kendall and Logan,she was stubborn at hell.

So Kendall had been up all night. First check.

And then, he had failed his Algebra test, he had stayed up for almost two nights straight studying for the fucking test, going to school early to review the material with his teacher but then a paper with a big, fat,red F had been slammend on his desk.

Second Check.

And then then Camille and Jo, Kendall just wanted to strangle them to dealth and kill them a million times after it, they had been fighting, ALL FUCKING WEEK, and it was annoying Kendall to dealth, and it was all fucking Jo's fault, all she had to do was admit she had been checking out the girl at the smoothie place and everything would be fine! Or Camille just to just stop being a little jealous bitch. Either way, it pissed Kendall off, since when the fuck had became a couple's counsealer?

NEVER!

They just had to choose Kendall, and if he had been in a better mode, and they wouldnt have been behaving like children, Kendall would have laughed at them and locked them in a closet or something, but NO, they were always bickering to Kendall,asking him why the other was so mad, or if she was still pist at me, and what do you think I should do to make it up to her, or fucking god I hate that bitch,I dont even know why I date her in the first place.

And Kendall was fucking SICK OF IT!

PLUS, he had tried to get a nap in at at lunch, but,of course,they had to be a bunch of whiny little babies and fight.

Third FUCKING check.

And now,here he was,hunched over as he walked threw the parking lot and that was when he saw it.

There was Logan,walking across the street, not looking either way before he did so, and then at the top of the hill,not fourty feet away was a car coming full force,straight ahead,not seeming to notice the brunette at all.

And then it was like everything was happening at once, some how it was all fast forward, quick without any really time to notice,but also at the same time,it was like everything was in slow motion, seeing all the people who didnt that Logan was about to get hit by a car, no one noticing at all, everything going on as normal.

And before Kendall could really think,Kendall was running, running as fast as his long legs could carry him as he made his way threw the croads of people, pushing people oit of the way, some people actually tappled over into the snow,face's hitting ice, but Kendall couldnt care about that.

Kendall knew what he had to do, he needed to get Logan's attention, and he knew exactly how to,but he was afraid.

He could have just as simple screamend MITCHELL as loud as he could to stop him, but Logan didnt respond to his last name when it was yelled, because the only people who ever used his last name were people who he didnt like and didnt like him in return, and Kendall, and if he heard Kendall yell Mitchell, he would just assume Kendall was pist at him,  
>and not respond,not wanting to deal with him.<p>

And Kendall knew what he had to do but he was afraid.

Afraid because he hadnt said that name in three years and he knew the moment he did, it would bring up so many memories, so many feelings that he wasnt so sure he was ready for,  
>and he knew it was something he had to do, but he was scared.<p>

Scared to not be able to hide back his hidden feelings.

To show Logan that he made him vulnearble and weak inside.

To show him that he loved him with every single part of his being.

But he also thought about what would happen if he didnt do it, if he didnt say it, what not saying that eight letter word that was sure to make him break.

Logan would never meet Ariana.

Ariana would never meet her father,or know him.

Kendall would never get to tell Logan how much he loved him.

Kendall would never be able to get a response.

Kendall would die alone,still loving the man who had broken his heart.

Kendall would never have known what things could have been like.

And then the car, that stupid,beated up,old navy blue station wagan was just about ten feet away from Logan,going so fas it would surely kill him and then-

"HORTENSE!"

It was a air shattering,heart breaking,mind blowing,loud screech of absoulte terror and agony mixed in with a heart renching sob of want that cracked threw the calm air of the school grounds.

Logan wipped around,eye's going wide, turning out of the way just in time,falling to the side walk that Kendall was near to,the stupid car just keeped on driving, not noticing anything at all.

Logan got to his feet and looked at Kendall,knowing it was he who had called him that, who had screamend that with some much passion and heart ache.

"Kay-"

Logan was being pushed to the ground, a sobbing blonde hitting him all over.

"HORTENSE LOGAN PHILLIP MITCHELL! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID,LOGAN! YOU ALMOST G-G-GOT HIT! YO-YOU A-ALMOST DIED! LOGAN,YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" Kendall pulled Logan to his feet, then continued slapping him, tear's running down his face. "HOW DARE YOU PUT ME TH-THREW THAT YO-YOU FUCKING MORON! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU HORTENSE!  
>HOW COULD YOU NOT FUCKING LOOK BEFORE CROSSING THE STREET! LOGAN,YOU WERE GONNA DIE! LOGIE YOU FUCKING IDIOT,I WOULD HAVE SEEN YOU DIE! DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WOULD HAVE DOON TO ME,LOGAN!"<p>

Logan was just looking at Logan with these huge,enormous eyes that were filled with shock, because not only was Kendall calling him, Hortense,Logan, and even Logie, Kendall was showing that he CARED about him, that it mattered to him if he was hurt, that if Logan was hurt he was hurt.

He was being VULNEARBLE.

Something he hadnt been in such a long time, showing him something that he hadnt even showed Carlos in three years, before he had been happy,silly,sweet, Kendall Knight, the sweet boy who ran around like a little ball of sunshine,his boyfriend in tow, but the last three years, he had been cold,distant,quiet,snappy,misreable, with a cage of ice around his heart, resembling a cold thunder storm, or maybe a blizzard.

Kendall had been made of steel, now he was weak.

And it was all for Logan.

Kendall fell to the ground in tears and Logan was right behind him.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

It was like the dealth day was beyond them are something.

Today was December 7th.

The four year anniversary of Kendall's dad's dealth.

Everyone in that town knew what that day meant, it meant a quiet day that everyone almost mornend for, everyone had loved Benjamin Knight, he had been Minnesota's best docter, he had saved hundred's of lifes, cured people of outrageous things, had worked miracles.

Everyone had loved Benjamin Knight, no one had even had one bitter feeling towards him. No one. Not at all.

Everyone in town had cried for days after Kendall's father's dealth, but no one, not even his wife,Jennifer, had cried as much as Kendall had, he cried for weeks on end, not able to move from a curled up ball, it had been like a part of him had died along with his father.

Everyone knew what that day meant for Kendall.

And strangle, for the last three years it had been the only day that Logan and Kendall had gotten along, because every year, some new comer who hadnt known what a wonderful man Benjamin was, said something to Kendall about it, and every year Logan got suspended for breaking someone's nose...or jaw...or ribs.

It was also the day that the whole Knight /Mitchell /Garcia /Dimaond clan dressed in black, in a sort of respect for him.

Even the babies were dressed in black, Courtney was dressed in a black toddler blouse and little warm,coozy skirt that fell to her knees.

Ariana was dressed in a long sleeved black dress and thick black tights and black shoes, Katie had one a black shirt and some black ripped jeans that was her style which was what she thought her father would have wanted, her father would have ruffled her hair and said 'rock that shit baby girl.' or some outrageous thing like that.

Kendall took his time getting dressed, making sure his black skinny jeans were just right, that his black rolled to the elbow button up didnt have a line in them, that his converse were clean and fresh.

Carlos,James and Logan were dressed like him when he went to school, James in a black T-shirt and vest and dress pants of all things, Carlos in his simple black sweatshirt with some black jeans, and then Logan with his black combat boots and leather jacket.

The rest of there friends didnt dress in black,knowing it was thier thing, but they dressed in dark colors and innocent had black clips in there hair or something, Guitar Dude carried around a black guitar instead of a tan one.

Kendall hadnt spoken a word all day, his eyes were red from keeping back tears that everyone knew he just wanted to let go.

Kendall was missing at lunch then, and Logan voulenretered to go look for him, they hadnt spoken a word since Logan almost dieing and he wanted to see him.

The brunette found him in the bathroom, sobbing on the floor, Logan crouched down down next to him, touching the top of his head softly.

"Kendall?"

Kendall looked up at Logan, lips trembling, eye's red and puffy, tears staining his face. And then Kendall did something that shoked Logan, he threw himself right into Logan's lap and started crying into his chest.

"I miss him,Logan." Kendall sobbed, hands clinging to his shirt.

Logan wrapped him up in his arms and held him close.

"I know,sweetheart,so do I." Logan whispered, not really thinking about what he was calling Kendall,but he didnt seem to mind.

"I-It's a-all my fault. I killed him. I killed my daddy." Kendall sobbed.

"Hey you look at me." Logan grabbed Kendalls chin and forced him to look at him.

"You did NOT kill your father? Do you hear me,Kay? It was his choice to throw himself infront of the car to save you,HIS, he loved you more than anything in the world, and he saved you because he wouldnt be able to live with you,okay? Do you understand me? Do you understand it's not your fault?"

Kendall whimpered and nodded, snuggling his face into Logans neck, letting out another sob.

"I miss my daddy,Logan. I want my daddy,I want daddy." Kendall sobbed.

Logan felt tear's run down his face.

And it was all because his love was in so much pain.

That was just fucking sad, I cried myself when Kendall said he wanted his daddy, it made me so sad. And I hope your all happy that Kendall is calling Logan, Logan again and not Mitchell. Next chapter is when the fun happens! Kendall and Logan...well your just gonna have to WAIT! *evil crazy laugh that goes on for way to long* SEE! I TOLD YOU ALL I WOULD MASTER THE EVIL LAUGH ONE DAY!  
>Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up this weekend or something.<br>Lot's of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	16. I Never Stopped Loving You

So...HI! Oh my god, I'm SO exited for this chapter, maybe it's because I know what's gonna happen! And and by the way people I know at the end of this there's gonna be a bunch of fan girls squeals and 'OMG'S there totally now together's!' WELL THERE NOT! Or are they...  
>I have no idea why, but I always feel the need to describe what everyone is wearing.<p>

Kendall couldnt help but glare at the wall on the other side of the kitchen.

It was December 26th, the day after Christmas, and all the students were on vacation but the school was having a dance and somehow Logan and Carlos had convinced him to go.

Him and Logan had gotten alot closer threw the month, Kendall and Logan easily finished there project in English and gave the best presentation in class,they were perfectly in sync with there words, just like they had always been.

Kendall called Logan by his real name but hadnt gone back to Hortense since that day with Logan almost getting hit by a car, it was still to intimate for him.

Carlos teased him about his feelings for Logan every day, but he was still so unsure about them, he wanted to give him and Logan another chance if there could be one,but he was so scared, Logan had hurt him so bad, and he was frightened to trust him once again.

But him and Logan were getting better, they werent exactly friends, but they were no where near enemies, they joked with one another,and sometimes teased each other about there hair if it looked weird or told each other a shirt made them look fat.

They would share food at lunch and Logan had ever drove him to school a few times when Carlos was to busy with a good morning fuck with James and he was low in gas.

Kendall had even gone to Logan's house to watch a movie with him and the boys, he and Logan a bit to close for normal,but neither of them seemend to mind that at all.

Yeah, that did not sound like friends at all.

It sounded like two people who were head over heels and beyond and with some much sexual tenstion they were ready to dry hump in the class room.

And now, Kendall was forced into having to go to the stupid,school Christmas dance with his best friends that would abonden him at once and go hump each other on the dance floor,  
>and Logan would probably go ask a girl to dance and Kendall wouldnt see him all night.<p>

Kendall looked pretty good, or so his mother and sister said, to him,he felt like he did every other day.

Black,skin tight jeans that hugged every part of his curvy hips and shaply ass, making his legs look even longer when they were coated in black, the jeans were tighter than they normally, and if Kendall had a choice he would rather rip theese tight clothes off, get dressed in baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt, get a bowl of popcorn and go watch some stupid Disney movie with his kid.

Fuck,he was turning into a sexless middle aged women.

A teenage boy who wanted to stay in with a four year old and a two year old,eat kids snacks and apple juice, and watch a movie meant for children, and that was fun to him.

Yeah,he was no longer normal.

But it was all Logan's fault, he had to annoy Kendall into going.

His torso was covered with a almost see throught white shirt it was so white and thin, the sleeve's were rolled to his elbows, the top two or three buttons to his shirt were undone, and then a thin green tie over it, parted with his converse.

He refused to wear dress pants.

Middle aged women ville here he comes!

Kendall sighed and pouted his lips a little, fidgeting a little under the hot lights.

"Kendall,Logan's here!"

And Logan was now picking him up. Kendall was supposed to be going by himself and meet his friends there,but when Logan had heard this, he had told Kendall he was bringing him, and nothing was going to change his mind, he said it was sensable, since they could now on talking terms, they lived right across from one another, and they were going to the same place.

Logan said it was ridiclous for them to go wasting gas, so he insisted on bringing Kendall, and Kendall wasnt gonna say no. The hell he was.

Kendall swallowed nervously and patted at his hair a little, Ariana was already up in bed since it was eight and she was all changed and feed so she would be fine, Courtney was placed in Katie's lap drinking her pudding for dessert, Katie was texting Jordan above Courtney's head, and his mom was passed out on the couch.

Everything was well, okay,good, that meant he had nothing to worry about.

Unless Ariane escaped from her crib and fell down the stairs,or Courtney choked on her spoon,or his mom suffacated against the couch cusions, or Katie had sex with Jordan and got pregnant while he was gone, or Ariana had a nightmare,or Ariana tried to climb of her crib and fell and broke her head open and died.

"I dont think I can do this." Kendall told Katie.

Katie rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"Dont be a dumbass, go and enjoy yourself. Courtney and Ariana will be fine, dont you trust me?" Katie asked Kendall.

"Of course I do. I'm just havin, mother parental instincts are going nuts. I dont know, I feel like something is going to happen." Kendall, said as he put on his coat with a little frown. Katie didnt question him,or make fun of him, Kendall really did get theese...FEELINGS, about certain things, and when Kendall felt something was going to happen,  
>it always did. The night his dad had died,he had something bad,but hadnt said anything. The night Logan cheated on him, he got that bad feeling again but didnt ignored it. It wasnt always bad, it was sometimes good, and even he just KNEW that something was, and it alway's turnend out to be right.<p>

So when Kendall said he felt weird about something, eveyone beleived him.

"To who?"

"To me." Kendall said.

"Good or bad?" Katie asked him.

"I cant tell. Just...something." Kendall said with large eyes.

"I'm sure that everything will be okay." Katie assured him.

Kendall sighed, and then leanend forward and kissed Courtney and Katie's forehead.

"Okay,I'll see you guys later. Love you." Kendall said as he stuffed his phone,wallet and keys into his coat pockets.

"Love ya too."

Kendall made sure he locked the front door and then wiggled the handle three times to make sure that it was stiff and safe and it would be okay.

And then Kendall turnend around he felt he was gonna faint out of the hotness that he saw.

Logan was leaning up against his black car, one leg folded behind the other, he wore black jeans as tight as Kendalls, since neither of them liked dressing up, he wore his usual black converse, a black rolled up to the elbows dress shirt, a red tie and a black vest over it.

Kendall had to look and make sure he hadnt just came in his pants.

"Holy fuck." he muttered under his breath, as he made his way down the few short steps down to Logans car.

"Dont you look lovely." Logan winked as Kendall stopped infront of him.

"You too." Kendall smiled nervously.

Logan walked to the pasenger side of the car and opened the door up for him.

"M'lady." Logan teased, taking Kendall's hand and guiding him into the car, with a little smile, a light blush painted Kendalls cheeks.

"What a gentlemen." Kendall commented.

"Oh you know me." Logan smirked.

"Exactly, that's why I'm surprised."

"HEY!"

Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan

Kendall was smiling a little as he and Logan entered the gym where the dance was, Kendall really hoped that the school wouldnt be cheap and make them have prom in the gym, just like they did to the seniors last year, not that it wasnt nice...It was just...yeah...

Logan was walking next to him,looking extremly handsome with his hair resting against his forehead and his hands dug deep in his pockets.

Kendall blushed when Logan cought him looking, stuffing his hands into his own pockets, hopefully the dark gym would cover up the dark blush.

Logan lead them over to there friends, the girls dressed up in short but elegant dresses that were just the right length for a short dress, without making them look like a bunch of sluts like most of the girl in the gym.

Carlos,James,and Guitar Dude were dressed like Kendall and Logan except James was wearing dress pants that made Logan ill.

Sometimes Kendall wondered how the hell Carlos and James had ever gotten together, James was all about style and dressing up and looking perfect, Carlos loved his casual clothing and hated what he called 'monkey suit's' and he didnt care if he got a little dirty along the way.

They balanced each other out, he guessed.

James had obviously dressed Carlos, becasue if Carlos had gotten his way, he would have showed up in some nice jeans and a T-shirt and would have been beyond happy about it, but now he was dressed in a dark gray dress shirt that was rolled at the sleeves and a pair of dark washed jeans along with his Vans.

Guitar Dude had obvious forced to cordinate with Mercedes, they were both wearing light green, Mercedes dress was strapless and stopped a few inches above her knee,a think, gold colored shawl type thing, Kendall had no idea what the hell to call is drapped over her shoulders, and Guitar Dude was in a light green dress shirt.

Curly and Blonde Jennifer were both dressed in yellow, except Blonde Jennifer was more like a bright sunshine yellow and Curly Jennifer was more of a gold, the blonde's was a mid thigh lengh one with golden colored straps, and Curly Jennifer's was shorter with no backing and flowy sleeves that went past her shoulders.

Jo was dressed in a plain short dark blue dress that had a flowy skirt, and Camille had one a little black dress that Jo seemend to aprove of, not able to keep her eyes of off her.

And Brunette Jennifer and Stephanie were both in purple, Brunette Jennifer was more of a royal purple, dark but bright, and Stephanies was short and shiny parted with a little sparkly string around her waist.

"Aw, you girls and your easy access dresses." Logan teased them,making them blush a little.

"Didnt Kendall use to have pants that opened specially in the back, for easy access to his ass." James said to Logan, making Kendall turn crimson.

The blonde slapped the back of Logan head.

"You werent supposed to tell anyone that." Kendall hissed, as Logan rubbed the back of his head.

"Seriously? Dude,were can I get thoose?" Carlos asked Kendall.

Kendall shook his head slowly at his friends insanity.

"I still have them. But you can get them at this store on morning sun road." Kendall told Carlos.

"Which one?"

"Any of them all, of thoose stores have to do with sex. But the one on the corner with all the red light bulbs and shit is the best." Kendall infromed them all.

"Dude, didnt you get thoose pants like, three years ago?" Carlos asked him.

"Yeah."

"Then how do you know that the store is still opened? And how do you know which one is the best?" Carlos narrowed his eyes a little.

"Uh...oh yeah...there's Lucy...I'm gonna go say Hi..." But before Kendall could walk away James cought on.

"Dude, do you go to sex stores?" James demanded, watching as Kendall's face burnend a deep red.

"W-wwhat -o-of course I dont. ha ha that's ridiclous, oh look how nice that ceiling looks." Kendall said, looking up at the streamer covered ceiling.

"Oh my god! Dude what do you buy?"

"Nothing! And if I did there's nothing wrong with buying porn and lube!" Kendall slammend a hand over his mouth, cheek's scorching as his friends went into fits of howling laughter,  
>half of them bending over,cluching there stomachs, and James had his hands on his knees, trying to hold himself up.<p>

The only one who wasnt laughing was Logan.

He glared at them all.

"Like you guy's have never gone to a sex store."That shut them out.

"So Steph how was the new porn that Jennifer got you? James is Carlos liking the new outfit ? Jennifers are you liking your new vibraters? Guitar Dude is that new lube working nice for you and Mercedes? Oh and Jo how is Camille liking that dildo you guys had some fun with for christmas?"

Kendall grinned as all his friends started blushing and spluttering like he had.

Kendall kissed Logan's cheeks,shoking everyone into silence, but Kendall ignored it.

"Thanks Logie."

And then he pranced off to go drink some already spiked punch by Carlos.

Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan

Kendall was currenly leaning up against the wall of the gym,watching all of his friends slow dance with there boyfriend or girlfriend, whispering sweet words to one another or sharing a sweet kiss, the fast,dance songs were long over, and it was getting to the time of night were all the songs were slow ones.

Kendall had danced a few times but it didnt feel right, he wasnt perfectly in sync with any of his friends like it had been with Logan when they used to dance with one another,  
>like they could read one another's mind, and always knew the next step before the other one could speak.<p>

Logan was in a corner,chatting with some guy from his math class that Kendall was jealous of becasue he got Logan's attention when,actually,he was the one that should be getting it, and deserved it.

Kendall was a little surprised when Logan came back over to him when the song ended, leaving the guy all by himself.

"So...who was that?" Kendall asked,barely able to keep the attitude or the jealously out of his voice.

"That's Stephen, he wanted some tips to impress this girl he likes,I was just helping him out." Logan shrugged.

"Oh."

A semi-awakward silence came between them as Kendall suddenly got the urge to ask Logan something.

"Hey Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If I hadnt cought you cheating on me,do you think you would have done it again?"

Logan looked a little surprised,but he didnt think long before he answered.

"No."

"Why?"

"Becasue I loved you."

"What made you stop?"

Before Logan could answer another song started to play, one that send chills up both of there spins,made them blush and remember a better time.

It s like a storm That cuts a path It breaks your will It feels like that You think you're lost But you're not lost On your own You're not alone

"That's our song." Logan reminded him.

"I know."

"Would you punch me in the face if I asked you to dance?" Logan asked him.

Kendall seemend to think about it.

"No."

"Ok. Will you dance with me?" Logan asked,holding a hand out for Kendall.

"Yes." Kendall took his hand, and Logan lead him out to the middle of the dance floor, he pulled Kendall close and put his hands on Kendall's hips as Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's neck.

I will stand by you I will help you through When you ve done all you can do And you can t cope I will dry your eyes I will fight your fight I will hold you tight And I won't let go

Kendall's breath hitched as he listend to the lyrics he and Logan had always said so long ago desribed them perfectly, the song brought up so many memories, good memories, happy memories, one's he was glad to remember, the emotions he was feeling quickly affecting his actions becase before he could really think about it, he was placing his head on Logans shoulders, Logan's hands tightend gently in response, pulling there bodies so they were all up against each other with no space inbetwee, so they were more standing there,  
>holding one another, more than dancing.<p>

Kendall let out a sniff, the longing he felt for Logan and all thoose memories making him cry, Logan pulled back and Kendall picked up his head, Logans hands moving up, so his fingers could wipe away the tears.

It hurts my heart To see you cry I know it s dark This part of life Oh, it finds us all But we re too small To stop the rain Oh, but when it rains

I will stand by you I will help you through When you ve done all you can do And you can t cope I will dry your eyes I will fight your fight I will hold you tight And I won't let you fall

Kendall smiled softly,lips trembling as he moved back to Logan shoulder, Logans arms wrapping around his waist, spinning them around a little, making Kendall let out a little high pitched,shaky laugh that had always been reserved for Logan.

Kendall and Logan could see there friends watching them, awwing and smiling as they saw them together,acting so sweet,like they had always done when they were younger and together.

"I never stopped you know."

Kendall lifted up his head and looked at Logan with big eyes.

"What?" he whispered.

"You asked me when I stopped loving you. I'm answering. I never stopped loving you." Logan whispered.

A tear fell on Logans shirt.

"You love me?" Kendall whispered, tears falling.

"I always have." Logan told him.

"Me too." Kendall admitted, with a little whimper at the end.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Of course,I did. I know you,Kendall."

"Then why did it take you three years to say something?"

"I hurt you. I knew it would take you time to forgive me, I was waiting for you to be ready, and if you never were...I would keep waiting I guess." Logan whispered.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

Logan didnt respond, instead he stopped moving all together and so did Kendall, he reached up and cupped Kendalls face, bringing it forward until there foreheads were resting against one another. Logans thumb ran along Kendalls bottom lip, sighing a little as he slowly moved forward and placed a sweet kiss on Kendalls lips.

Kendall gasped a little at the power of it, lightning shut up, butterflys flew threw his stomach,fireworks went off in his head, every cheesy thing that was in the book was currenly happening, that was the power that Logan and he had always had, and still had.

He felt like he was fianlly at peace, like he was were he was supposed to be,it was like everything in his life was falling into place as he and Logan's lips moved slowly against one anothers, Kendall felt his heart swell as Logans tongue slowly sweeped agaisnt his lower lip, Kendall opened his mouth slowly, allowing Logans tongue to enter his warm cavern,  
>there was no fight for dominance, there was nothing rough nor sexual about it.<p>

It was just a soft,sweet kiss that was being made between to people who had been broken hearted and lost without one another, and know felt the happiness in now being together all over again.

Kendall sighed as Logans tongue hit all of his sensitive spots softly, making him moan a little, Logan hadnt forgotten a single thing,making him want to smile,but he was to cought up in the kiss, the one thar was finally bringing them back together.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

Kendall and Logan pulled apart,both gasping a little,eyes wide and cheeks flushed, not minding there friends at all who were currenly swooning all over them.

"I love you."

"I love you too,Logan."

I AM NOT CRYING! Okay...I totally am. BUT THE DRAMA ISNT OVER! !  
>The ending was different then I had planned it out, originally Logan and Kendall were both just supposed to kiss while talking, then Logan and Kendall were supposed to have crazy ass sex in Logans car, and then when Kendall got home he was gonna be like,OMG we didnt use a condom...soomething like that is actually gonna happen.<br>Anyways *passes tissue* please tell me what you thought and if you liked it.  
>Lot's of Love,<br>Sarah


	17. Spoiled Love

Okay,I decided something, I'am NOT going to make Kendall break up with Logan after they have sex, I just cant bring myself to do it, I decided all the drama I wanted to happen they can go threw together, so they are, this is probably gonna go up to like...twenty two chapters? Not entirely sure, might be longer,might be shorter. Oh! And I just realized that last chapter made this my official longest story!  
>What? I get exited about these things,okay?<br>Okay,so this is basically just Kendall and Logan talking about there relationship.

Kendall was smiling a little as he pulled his T-shirt over his head, he as exited to see Logan again but at the same time he was really nervous, what if Logan changed his mind?  
>What if Logan was actually playing a trick on him?<p>

No,Kendall shook the thought off, Logan wasnt that heartless, he would never do something that horrible to someone that he had once cared about.

Logan said he knew Kendall,but Kendall knew Logan just as well.

Ariana was starting day care today two thirty to six thirty from Monday to Thursday, and school wasnt back on for Kendall until next Monday, and it was now Tuesday so Kendall didnt have to worry about anything, he could just sit and talk to Logan about what they needed to talk about.

Kendall hadnt seen Logan since the night that they had kissed, Logan had dropped him off at home and they had shared a little,nervous peck in the car before Kendall had gone in the house, on cloud nine, and never wanting to come down.

But the day after the dance, Logan had left to see family in Texas for a few days, it was now December 31 and he and Logan had made plans to spend the new years with one another at a party that the Knight/Mitchell/Garcia/Diamond clan was giving, but first he and Logan had to talk.

The brunette had gotten off the plane at three in the morning and Kendall had woken up to a text from Logan,requesting that he come over around two so they could talk,since his parents and brothers would have been out at the time.

Kendall was blushing a little as he walked down the stairs, avoiding his mother's gaze while he put on his jacket.

"Where are you going,dear?" Jennifer asked.

"To Logans." Kendall said, biting the inside of his cheek, he and Logan hadnt told anyone about what was going on between them, even there friends really didnt know for sure,sure they had seen them kiss, but they had just told them it was a spure of a moment thing, which it clearly wasnt,but there friends were really to dissapionted to really think about what they had told them.

His mother looked surprised.

"Since when do you call Logan,Logan?" She asked him.

"Oh,well,a while I guess." Kendall said with a shrug.

"And since when do you and Logan hang out again?" She asked him,narrowing her eyes a bit.

"A while. Bye mom."

Kendall closed the door before she could speak, making his way threw the thick snow, when he got to Logans house, everrything was quiet as he pressed the door bell.

A moment later Logan was answering the door and Kendall almost fainted at how just fucking gorgeous that he looked.

The brunette was shirtless, body covered by nothing but some white baggy shorts, and the top of his head was covered by a purple baseball cap turnend backwards (1). His brown hair laying flat on his pale forehead.

"Hey." Kendall said,biting the side of his lip.

"Hey. Come on in." Logan welcomed,opening the door wide for the blonde.

Kendall blushed a little as he walked in, his hands nervously pulling at his buttons when Logan told him he would hang his coat up for him.

"Why are you nervous?" Logan asked him as he pulled the black material off his shoulders.

Kendall blushed a little.

"Uh..."

"If anyone should be nervous,it's me, you have all the power here,Kendy."

"Do I?"

"Of course you do." Logan said,looking amused that Kendall would even question it.

"How so?"

"Well,how bout we go up to my room and we can talk about that." Logan grabbed Kendalls hand, Kendall blushed as Logan pulled him up the stairs and into the brunette's second floor bedroom.

"I didnt realize you moved your bedroom down here."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"We'll talk about that later,okay?"

Kendall nodded as Logan plopped down on his queen size bed and Kendall took a moment to look around the room, almost everything was green the walls were light green, the carpet was dark green, the blankets, and sheats and pillow cases were all green, the floor length curtains were black thought and so were all the dresser, but the rod that held the curtains up had fake leaf vines wrapped around it, and the handles to the dressers were green black.

The bed was black and some of the two throw pillows that Logan had on there were green and black.

Some of the old toys that he and Logan used to play with as children were on top of a dresser, and if Kendall looked close enough, he saw that all thoose saven toys used to be his favorites when he and Logan would play.

Next to it was a something that shocked Kendall a little bit, there was a thick, dark purple scrap book on top of the dresser closest to Logans bed.

Kendall wasnt thinking at all as he walked over to it and picked it up.

"I cant beleive you still have this." Kendall muttered, looking at the cover.

It was a picture of Logan and Kendall down at the lake that Logan used to go to as a little boy in Texas, Logan had brought Kendall down there the summer of the year they had started dating, to introduce him to his family that wasnt in Minnesota in June.

It was a close up.

Logan was sitting under a tree, his shaggy hair wet on his forehead, Kendall was tucked under his chin, cheeks pink from the heat,eyes wide, smile gentle, And Logan's head rested on Kendalls golden hair, his arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist even if you couldnt tell then, Kendall still remembered.

Kendall had taken millions of pictures of them for that year they had been dating, and on Christmas Kendall had gaven it to Logan as a present.

"Why wouldnt I?" Logan asked him.

"I dont know...I thought you would have thrown it away after I ended it."

"Of course I wouldnt. Even if I didnt still have feelings for you,you spended so much time making it, I probably would have given it to my mom." Logan said with a shrug.

"Your such a mama's boy."

"What?I love my mommy." Logan smirked,making Kendall laugh at him as he placed the scrap book back on the dresser.

Logan reached out and patted the bed next to him.

"Come lay with me." Logan requested.

Kendall bite his lip, slipping off his shoes at the end of the bed and then slowly crowling onto Logans bed, turning on his side so that he was facing the brunette,Logan reached out when they were face to face and sweeped a peice of golden hair out of Kendalls eyes.

"Pretty." Logan whispered.

"What is?"

"You." Logan told him.

Logans pale hand travled down Kendalls face, cupping the soft mound of Kendalls cheek and rubbing the light blush there with his thumb,Kendall sighed and leanend into his touch,  
>Logan sighed as well,ketching Kendalls attention.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...I've gone so long without touching you...I've missed it alot."

Kendall brushed in answer, he shyly shifted closer to Logan, there legs tangled together but Kendall kept his upper half were it was, wanting Logan to make the next move in them being closer, choclate eyes shined and Logan was moving closer so there chests were touchings as well, Logans other hand coming up to cup both sides of Kendalls face.

"I love you,ya know that?" Logan asked him, moving his face closer so there noses were brushing against one anothers softly.

"I want to."

"What will make you see?" Logan asked, he voice held sadness, but he knew he just couldnt be forgiven and everything would go back to the way it was. He had to work for it, and he knew that.

"I'm not sure." Kendall admitted.

"I'll never hurt you."

"That's what you said last time." Kendall whispered sadly.

"I know."

"And you lied to me."

"I know."

"And I'm not sure what it'll take for me to trust you again." Kendall told him.

Logans head dipped in shame as he nodded slowly.

"But..."

Logans head snapped up to look deeply into Kendalls dazzling green ones, hope in his own choclate orbs.

"But?" Logan asked.

Kendall shifted so that there lips gently sweeped against one anothers, making them both sigh happily at the physical contact that they had both been missing.

"But,I love you, and I want to give you another chance."

Logan looked as if he would cry from happiness, he moved forward and placed the sweetest kiss he had ever given Kendall on the blondes sweet,full,pouty lips.

"Thank you,Kendall. It's much more then I've ever deserved."

Kendall giggled and placed a sweet kiss on the nap of Lognas slender neck.

"Whats that that they say about spoiling the ones they love?"

(1) Come on people,we ALL know, what hat I'm talking about.  
>So, I hope that wasnt a crappy place to end it. I dont know, I've reseved some negative comments about my writing lately, it's making me kinda insecure about my writing, It was like the only thing I KNEW I was good at,and I had confidence in...now I dont know what's good or bad or anythiing.<br>So,please review and tell me what you thought.  
>Lot's of Love,<br>Sarah


	18. My Dog Has A Girl Name

Cahpter 18. Hope you all like it. It's just a filler to take up some space in between the New Years Eve party chapter, filled with random stuff and fluffiness.

Kendall and Logan were lounging on the couch in the Mitchell's living room,watching Titanic, Kendall was sitting down with Logans head in his lap,running his fingers threw the brunette's dark locks, just enjoying each others company.

"You hungry?" Logan asked Kendall suddenly.

"Nah,I'm okay." Kendall smiled, wipping Logans hair off his forehead.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I have Cap Code chips." Logan tempted him.

"Well,if you insist." Kendall teased,pretending to be annoyed.

"I do."

Logan placed a kiss on Kendalls lips before hopping up and leaving Kendall on the couch.

Kendall smiled and settled deeper into the couch,it felt so nice to just be here, and have some quiet time with Logan, it was a great way for them to re-connect with one another,  
>when no one else was around to bother them.<p>

"Here ya go."

Logan dropped the bag in Kendalls lap and sat back next to Kendall,allowing the blonde to cuddle into his side.

"Thank you."

"Welcome sweetie."

Logan placed a gentle kiss to Kendalls temple,wrapping a arm around Kendalls shoulders to pull him closer to him, Kendall rested his head on Logans black T-shirt covered chest,  
>which he had put on when he and Kendall had came down stairs.<p>

Logan smiled and ran a hand threw Kendalls soft blonde hair.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like my sisters name?" Kendall asked him.

"Which one?" Logan asked, looking a little surprised at where the conversation had turnend.

"My youngest sister's."

Logan was quiet for a second,making Kendall look at him after a moment, Logans brow was drawn forward and he had a light frown gracing his pale face.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I just realized...I dont even know your youngest sisters name."

"You what?"

"No one ever told me it."

Kendalls felt like his heart had just broken. Logan didnt even know his daughters name. THERE daughters name. He knew that it wasnt Logans fault, but it hurt him that there daughter had been on this earth for two years and he didnt even know her name, let alone know about her.

"It's Ariana." Kendall whispered.

"Ariana." Logan repeated softly.

"Do you like it?"

"What's her middle name?" Logan asked him.

"Kassandra." Kendall said nervously, watching Logans face, he didnt know why,but Logan liking there daughters name really meant alot to him.

"Ariana Kassandra." Logan said with a gentle smile, eye's sparkling.

"Yeah."

"I think...that's a really beautiful name." Logan told Kendall.

"I'm glad." Kendall said. And he was. He felt releived almost. Like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Who named her that? I mean,who came up with that name for her?" Logan said,looking curious.

"I did." Kendall blushed a bit.

"I'm surprised." Logan told him.

"Why?"

"I would have thought you would want to name her some French name like Flair or Claire or something like that." Logan said with a little shrug.

Kendall laughed and hit his chest,making Logan amused at how weak it was, but he played it over dramatically, and threw his hesd back, crying out about how much Kendall had wounded him. Kendall pouted at him, making Logan giggle in return.

"That's a Greek name." Logan said once he had stopped his giggles.

"I know."

"And I'm Greek. You choose the right side to go with Frenchie." Logan teased him.

"Oh shut up."

Kendall and Logan looked around the living room and kitchen with self pleasure after they had both changed into different clothes.

After the movie, the to had gone to work at once to set up for the New Years Eve Party that Logans parents were giving.

The tables were covered with black table cloths, and small black and gold plates and cups were scattered around the tables in neat little piles, parted with a small basket that held all the silverwear.

Kendall and Logan had made all the food, and put together all the snacks for everyone.

Cheese,shrimp,crackers,bread,olives,chips,dip,vegtables,little fruits. All the normal things, plus a few little things Kendall had decided they needed.

There was these little mini bagels that could fit into your palm coated with cream cheese or butter,stuffed grape leafs, little peices of cooked stack on little sticks,home made meatballs that Logan made on sticks,shrimp kabobs, apple cartwheels, pepperoni roll-ups, and bacon cheese fries.

"You always were a amazing cook." Logan said with a little smile.

"Was I?"

"Well duh, that's why I always wanted to go to your house for dinner." Logan said,making Kenall giggle.

Logan kissed Kendall softly, his arms coming around Kendalls waist,Kendall moanend softly but was interrupted when the front door was opened, Logan and Kendall quickly pulled apart.

"Were gonna tell them together at the party,right?" Logan whispered.

"Of course."

"Hi Kendall!"

Kendall turnend to see Logans family walk in, Gabriel and Nathaniel were throwing there jackets on the couch like slobs and Joanna and John were putting there coats away in the hall closet before walking into the living room.

"Oh boy's it looks lovely." Joanna croanend at the sight.

"Thank You." Kendall and Logan said together, they smiled at one another in answer.

"Oh Kendall, did Logan show you his new dog?" Gabriel asked him.

"No. When did you get a new dog?" Kendall asked.

"In Texas. Logan picked him out." Nathaniel pouted.

"He didnt tell me. Why didnt you show me?" Kendall asked Logan with a little frown.

"I was distracted. 'Sides he's a baby, and he's annoying as fuck if you wake him up. Sorry." Logan said,looking a little ashamend of himself.

"You can show me now." Kendall offered, not wanting Logan to feel bad.

"Okay."

Logan grabbed Kendall hand and led him down to the basement, there was a little cage in the middle of the carpeted room, inside was a little white and black portugeese water dog puppy, who looked like he had just been waking up.

"Awwwww, he's SO cute." Kendall squealed loudly.

Logan crouched down and opened the cage, taking the little dog into his arms.

"Wanna hold him?"

"YES!"

Logan laughed as Kendall eagerly pulled the puppy into his arms, giggling when he flipped onto it's back so it was being hold like a baby.

"What's his name?" Kendall cooed.

"He doesnt have one yet. I actually..."

Kendall looked up at Logan when the brunette stopped talking, Logan was blushing a bit as he bite down on his lip.

"What?"

"I..uh...I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to name him...I know you always wanted a portugeese water dog, so..."

Kendall smiled and kissed Logans cheek.

"Your so sweet,Logie bear. Thank you."

"Your welcome,sweetheart."

Kendall giggled and then looked down at the dog in his arms,rocking the little thing back and forth. Thinking hard for a moment.

"Esme."

"Isnt that a girls name?"

"Yes. But that's what I want his name to be."

"Okay, then Esme it is."

"Can I bring him upstairs or do you want him to stay down here?" Kendall asked Logan, he didnt want to let the dog go, but he didnt want to make the Mitchell's made either.

"Upstairs. He's been down here all day after all."

Kendall continued to craddle the dog in his arms as he followed Logan upstairs, a smile on his face as the dog's little tongue sweeped out to lick at his fingers, Joanna and John were sitting watching TV when they entered the living room.

"Kendall gave my dog a girl name." Logan announced.

"You like it." Kendall pouted.

"I know. But still."

"What's his name then?" John asked Kendall with a smile.

"Esme."

"Oh jesus." John groanend. "That is such a weak name for a boy dog. No ones ever gonna take him seriously."

"I will!" Kendall whined.

"Oh, your a special one."

So? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
>PLease review.<br>Lot's of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	19. You Make It All Worth It

**You know whats sad? I have midterms this week and you know what? Instead of studying Im here...writing for you people...and If I fail freshman year...I'm killing you ,**  
><strong>but seriously, I'm SO nervous, seriously, I need to pass my Spanish 1 class,because I have a F in that class, and if I fail, and I have to repeat Spanish 1 next year...expect my suicide note. And then I'm failing in Math...PRAY FOR ME! If I fail...no more updates...cuz my mom will punish my ass, so pray for Sarah or just have some hope in my dumb ass, and then you'll get a better chance at updates. :D Love you guys. <strong>_Love me Love me say your gonna love me!_** And you love my random ness as well, just admit it, lol. Oh, and when they watch the videos from when the guys were younge, instead of just saying what's happening, I'm just gonna write the scene in Italics as if it was happening then.**

It was just around seven o'clock when everyone finally got there.

Nathaniel and Gabriel at once guided Dolly and Effie in a seat right next to them, which lead to Kendall on the sly saying to Logan that they had moves just as good as his, and he wasnt being sarcastic, Logan had some crazy moves when he decided to put them on.

Carlos was plopped down in James' lap, sharing a little plate of food with one another, popping little peices of cheese or a stuffed grape leaf in each others mouths. Issic was holding Lacey's hand in as they sat on the couch together and a blushing Katie was doing the same with a confidesnt looking Jordan. Briteney and Daniel were giggling together at the TV show that was currenly going on, and Courtney and Luis were cooeing over Mrs, Garcia's big pregnant belly, Luis's head resting on the very top, Courtneys eyes were wide as she traced little shapes with her fingers on Mrs, Garcia's shirt that was covering her belly.

Mrs, Garcia looked tired but happy in her last month of pregnancy, which reminded Kendall alot of himself in his ninth month, except he had been depressed and sad without Logan.

Kendall was _really, _hoping that Courtney didnt say anything about Kendall when he was pregnant and looked like that, he knew she would never do such a thing on purpose, but something might slip past her little four year old lips.

Kendall was actually very jealous of the couples in the room that were openly showing affection to one another, he wanted to do that with Logan, like _right now, _and the urge only increased when he saw Carlos giggle and nuzzle into James' neck, the taller kissing the top of his head in response.

Kendall sighed.

_"Che ha torto l'innamorato?" (What's wrong sweetheart?)_

Kendall turnend his head when he heard Logan sweet italian speaking voice in his ear.

"_Sono appena un pezzetto geloso." (I'm just a bit jealous.) _Kendall admitted to him with a little sad sigh.

"_Perché il mio amore? " (Why,my love?) _Logan whispered to him sweetly.

_"Perché Carlos e Marmellate possono essere tutto pubblicamente affettuoso e parliamo in gergo." (Because Carlos and James get to be all affectionate in public and we cant.) _Kendall blushed a little bit as he saw Logans deep brown eyes poor into his intensely.

"_chi ha detto che parliamo in gergo?" (Who said we cant?) _Logan asked him.

_"Noi l'havent li ha detti ancora..." ( We havent told them yet) _Kendall reminded him, sadly.

_"Possiamo farlo quando lei vuole, mi dice appena." (We can do it whenever you want. Just tell me.) _With that Logan gave Kendall a sweet smile, and gave his arm, a soft, reassuring squeeze, before getting up and switching from Italian to English with ease.

"You want something to drink Kay Kay?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Iced tea?" Kendall batted his eye lashes at him.

"Oh stop blinking thoose big eyelashes at me. Damn you and your beautiful eyes."Logan laughed loudly, not minding the shoked eyes that landed on him as he walked away, leaving behind Kendall who had to play it off as if Logans comment didnt make his heart sore.

"Did you guy's know Kendall and Logan kissed at the Christmas dance?"

"_Carlos!"_

The sharp hiss from Kendalls mouth broke threw the silent air like a knife.

"What?" Carlos asked innocently.

"_James you better sit that idiot down before you die **too."**_Kendalls threat rang threw the air dangerously.

Logan walked in with two ice teas in his hand, handing one to Kendall and plopping down next to him and putting his arm up on the couch that was behind Kendalls head casually, he had obviously heard everything but he didnt look all that upset.

"Your seriously not upset about this?" Kendall quickly rounded on Logan. "Your not gonna _do _anything about it?" Kendall demanded.

"Of course I'm going to, what do you want me to do?" Logan asked, wanting to please Kendall as much as he could in his upset state.

"I want you to, one, fucking _KILL CARLOS!, _then I want you to get rid of the awkward conversation that is going to come up in about one point six seconds because I dont want to have it right now,okay?" Kendall nearly screeched.

"Okay...well...I can do the second one...But I dont think I can kill Carlos...James wouldnt let me...I might be able to get a good punch in though."

"FINE!"

Logan rolled his eyes and then got up, punching Carlos as hard as he could in his upper arm, the Latino squealed in reponse and went to craddle his arm, glaring at Logan as he took his seat back next to Kendall.

"Good."

"I'll tell you tommorow when I check his arm for a bruises, which there _better _be."

"Okay then."

"Second thing now."

"Okay..." Logan turnend to look at the adults and older siblings that were expecting a answer from the blonde and brunette, even more so then because of Kendalls little screeching fit, which instead of telling him to quote 'dont get your panties in a twist' or some smart as remark like that, he actually was okay with it.

"Me and Kendall did kiss...but it was more _for a old times sake _type of thing." Logan told them,smiling when Kendall gave a nod of approval.

They both knew that they could have just as easily used that as a invitation to tell the rest of the 'clan' that they were dating, but they wanted to do it on there own terms, even if it was in five seconds after they had told them it was nothing, they didnt want to do it because Carlos opened his lovable mouth and said something he shouldnt have.

* * *

><p>It was around nine o'clock then and all the mothers had pouted there way into there old tradition of showing family videos from when Logan,Kendall,James, and Carlos were all younge, Logan and Kendalls mom were the ones who had the videos because they had plannend it together.<p>

A mothers evil plan.

Scary.

"Which one should we watch first?" Jennifer asked the other mothers.

"Mmmm, just pic a random one." Sylvia said.

Joanna nodded and then slipped a randome black tape in the VCR they had had since Logan was a little baby.

So yeah, it was old, but it was one peice of awesome tough plastic.

The screen showed the glittsy fits of black and white lines before it came into place and they saw Kendalls large green eyes staring at them all.

_"Is it on?"_

_Kendall green eyes turnend to look at a impatient looking Carlos._

_"I dont know,where's Logie? I have to make him see it."_

_"Why cant I?" James whined._

_"Because Logie's the second smartest!" _

_"Who's the first?" Carlos pouted._

_"I'am. DUH! 'Sides I would be able to tell, but I dont know this stupid English word. I hate English! Why cant everyone just speak French like normal people!" Kendall whined._

_"HEY! I'm normal!" James cried._

_"You wear makeup!" Kendall snapped back at him._

_"Its FACE CREAM! It's for my complection. Besides what about that time when you weared Mama Mitchells eyeshadow."_

_"That was ONE TIME! And how do you know that? Logan wasnt supposed to tell anyone!" Kendall cried._

_"Pink Kendall? Really?" Carlos asked him._

_"Logan said it would look okay!" Kendall yelled._

_"What all the yelling about?" Logan asked, walking into the room._

_"Get ready to die Mitchell!"_

_"What?"_

_"AHHHHHH!"_

_The camera went black._

"Well that was entertaining." Jordan, who was currently laughing his ass off said.

"So that was where my Silver Rose eyeshadow went." Joanna said, giving Kendall a amused look,making him blush.

"Next One!"

_"Okay so this is the plan!"_

_"What are we making a plan about again?" James asked Kendall._

_The four younge boys were sitting at the coffee table in the Knight house hold, Kendall little face said bussiness as he watched his three amused looking friends._

_Kendall hit James over the head._

_"Shut up! Hello! I'm mastering a evil plan here! Thank you very much! Anyways, okay, this is how we is ALWAYS gonne be best friends, but if you dont wanna be BEST FRIENDS FOREVER,leave now then, because I'm only friends with cammited people!" Kendall yelled at them, slamming his tiny fists down on the table._

_"Okay,okay calm down." James said._

_"Great. Okay. So I'm figuring that as long as all of are families see each other ALL THE TIME, then we can be friends forever, cuz we'll always be together. So the simpliest way to do this, is to get married to one another."_

_"Married?" Logan,Carlos,and James asked, sounding uncertain._

_"Yup. And Katie,Issac,Lacey, and Jordan can get married to. Katie can marry Jordan, and Lacey and Issac can get married. It's so obvious, dont ya think?" Kendall asked them._

_"Actually...that's not a bad idea." Logan said after a minute, James and Carlos nodded in agreement._

_"Of course it is. I'm always right, arent I?" _

_"Yeah." James,Carlos,and Logan nodded._

_"Exactly. So, who's gonna marry who?" Kendall asked them._

_"Uh..."_

_"I call Kendall!" Logan pipped up at once._

_"Why do you get Kendall!" Carlos whined._

_"Because I can." Logan stuck his tongue out at the Latino._

_"Fine, then I guess it's me and James." Carlos pouted._

_"Trust me, I'm French, I know these things, you and James, will be perfect for one another, just like me and Logan are." Kendall smiled._

_"I thought it was Italians who knew everything about love." James said._

_"Are you questioning me?" Kendall screeched._

_"Well not really-"_

_"James who are you gonna trust, what you've heard, or me your best friend and who's always right?" Kendall asked him._

_"You I guess."_

_"Exactly."_

"Dude was Kendall always that bitchy?" Issac asked the room at large.

"Yes."

Kendall slapped the back of Logans head.

"I was not being _bitchy. _I _was_ right. Lacey and Issac are together. Check. Katie and Jordan are together. Check. Carlos and James are together with _promise rings. _Double Check Bitch. Who was right? **KENDALL **was right. Thank you very much."

"You werent right about you and Logan." Lacey pointed out.

Logan and Kendall shared a look with one another, clearly thinking the same thing.

"Who says I wasnt right about me and Logie?"

"Uh your not together." Gabriel said.

"And who says where not together?" Logan asked them.

"Um, you two like, five seconds ago." Nathaniel reminded them as if they were all stupid.

"And who said we were telling the truth?" Kendall asked them innocently.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Katie demanded.

Instead of answering Kendall turnend to Logan, crossing on leg over the other so one of his legs was in and across Logans lap, the brunette smirked and rested a hand on Kendalls upper thigh,squeezing it softly as he looked down into soft,green eyes.

"Baby I have a question." Kendall pouted.

"Yes,dearest?"

"Darling, when you said, just tell me when you want to tell them, did you mean _before, _I start to brig it up to warn you, or are you straight with just going along from where I start it?" Kendall asked, holding both of Logans hands in his own as he held them in his own lap, batting his long lashes a little.

"Either one you want,baby." Logan cooed gently.

"I'd rather _show them."_ Kendall giggled.

"Show them?"

"Yeaaahh, I havent kissed you in a real long time." Kendall said in a baby voice,bottom lip jutting out.

"Well then, if my prince wishes..."

"He does."

"Okay then."

Kendall giggled and everyone in the rooms jaws hit the floor as Kendall grabbed the collar of Logans shirt and pulled the older boy down roughly and crushed there lips together,Kendalls arms coming up to wrap around Logans neck as Logans wrapped around Kendalls slender waist, scooting the younger boy near him more.

Kendall moaned as Logan and his own tongue started there little dance, freely making out infront of everyone, not giving a damn as they had a rough fight for dominance that Logan won at once, making the blonde whin loudly for everyone in the whole damn state to hear, and a moan that rocked the walls.

"Oh Hortense..." Kendall whispered with love as Logan pulled away, Logan ran his thumb over the blondes pouty lips once before a delivering a tender peck to the boys mouth.

"Love You." Logan cooed.

"Love you too." Kendall smiled back, pecking Logans lips gently.

They both turnend to look at there wide eyes 'clan', several of them looked as if they thought they were dreaming and a few were shaking there heads.

"I'm okay with this. But if you hurt my baby again Logan, I love you, but I wont hesitate to dig your grave." Jennifer said, the other mothers nodded in agreement, clearly telling him they would all gladly take part in his murdering.

"I'm just glad I have a cool brother back." Nathaniel said, Gabriel nodded.

"Just raise your hands if your okay with this, and wait if you have a threat to give." Katie told everyone. Everyone besides, Aaron,Xavier,John,Carlos,James and Katie raised there hands.

"Just remember I have a gun,Logan. I can make it look like a accident." Xavier threatend him, Logans eyes were wide with fright as he nodded his head, Kendall giggled and wrapped his arms around Logans neck, nuzzling his nose into his throat.

"And I love you Loges, but I will run you over with that old monster truck my great uncle has. Multiple times after I tie you down." Aaron glared for a second before, smiling, Logan swalloed as he nodded his head frantically.

"Ben was my best friend...and since he's gone...even thought your my son...if you hurt HIS son, I will beat the shit out of you." John said, Logans eyes widendend.

"Logan. Plan and Simple. You Hurt Kendall. You get hurt as well." Katie narrowed her eyes at him.

"And Logan, me and James love you, and your our best friend, but if you **EVER FUCKING HURT KENDALL AGAIN **_I will tie you down to a chair, naked, cut your dick off with a butter knife, saw your tongue out, scoop out your eye balls with a spoon, and cut you limb from limb until your nothing **but a pool of**_** blood. **And James will help me. Understand?"

Logan nodded, all color had been drainend from his face.

"Good Boy."

"Logie?"

Logans trembling head looked down at Kendalls innocent, love filled green eyes.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." Logan stuttered out from his fear filled shakes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kendall made it all worth it.

**So hope you all liked that and sorry for that sorta,kinda wait that there was for a while. Also, I have a important poll up, please go answer.**

**Please review!**

**Sarah**


	20. I Need You Now

**Okay I got a review for the last chapter that I wanted to answer to in this AN, just in case any one else is feeling the same. And I don't mean to come off as mean, or anything,but in no way is Kendall selfish or self absorbed. Logan CHEATED ON HIM. Logan is the one who broke there trust. And I don't know why you would think this but, cheating just once is more than 'oh it was just once' cheating is cheating, it hurts people so much nothing could ever describe it, and Kendall inst making Logan 'jump threw hoops' Logan's doing what HE thinks he needs to do to make it up to Kendall, because he does need to make it up to him. And yes, Kendall keeped Ariana a secret from Logan but it wasn't because he was being selfish, he was doing it for his daughter because he didn't want her to get hurt. And,no, Carlos shouldn't feel bad, he's supporting his best friend. And Kendall knows he's done wrong, because he's giving Logan just as much love as Logan is giving him. So,not to sound like a bitch, I'm just telling you how my plot is.  
>Anyways, this is the chapter you've ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE SMUT CHAPTER! YAY! <strong>

Kendall smiled as Logan unlocked the door to his house that Tuesday after school, they had came out at school together and everyone had been over joyed for them,except for a few people, and Logan had actually gotten suspended for punching Jett right in the face for calling Kendall a cheap,teasing,whore.

And in result of that, later on Dak had called Logan a pussy and Kendall has slapped him across the face, getting suspended as well.

They had been together for three weeks already and Kendall was ready to finally tell Logan about Ariana,because now he knew he would stay with him, that he actually did love him, that he wasn't just using him.

They had only had one little 'problem' during there short relationship, and that was on the three year anniversary of Logan cheating, Kendall had clung to Logan all day, his nail actually digging into the boy's skin, he knew Logan would never do it again, but it brought up so many bad memories he couldn't help but be upset by it all.

And then Kendall had thought Logan was flirting with there student teacher when he had actually been asking for a new paper because his had been ripped by accident, and Kendall had cried all threw there next few periods, accusing Logan of not really loving him and wanting to fuck any girl or guy in a ten feet surrounding.

Logan had handled it with all the grace in the world, holding Kendall sweetly in his arms and whispering to him how much he adored and loved him more than anything else, while peppering kisses all along Kendall's cheeks and forehead and lips,

And Kendall,of course, had melted into the touch and had started to cry again,begging for forgiveness, and telling Logan he would do anything that he wanted as long as he forgave him for being such a bitch.

Logan had chuckled and placed the most tender kiss on his lips, cooing all over him as he pulled Kendall tighter into his arms.

"Hi,love."

Logan pressed his lips to Kendall's temple as he pulled his boyfriend inside, slamming the hard wood door shut behind him.

"Hi Logie."

_BARK BARK_

Kendall giggled and looked over at the little black and white dog that was running around his feet, snuggling into his ankles with his wet nose, barking in a attempt to get Kendall's attention all to himself.

"Hi Esme."

Kendall crouched down and grabbed the little dogs face, making baby noises as he ran his hands over the side of the puppies face, playing with his tiny ears as his face was being attacked with little tongue kisses.

"I think Esme is trying to take you from me." Logan told Kendall, playfully glaring at the tiny pup.

"Well he is cutter then you..." Kendall teased him with a tiny smile, winking at Logan.

"But he has a girl name." Logan reminded him.

"So? I could change it if I wanted to." Kendall warned him, making Logan roll his eyes at his boyfriend in response.

"The hell you are. I already got _Esme _in graved in his collar, and on all of his papers. And do you know how mortifying that was? The guy who was at the desk where I had to sign the papers was only two years older than us, and he was laughing for ten minutes straight. And I keeped track of the time." Logan said.

"Aw, I'm sorry Esme, did I take your man hood away?" Kendall cooed to the little puppy, who yelped in response as if he understood.

"Yes you fucking did."

"And even before we got you fixed." Kendall shook his head sadly.

Logan looked at the dog with wide eyes.

"RUN BOY RUN! KENDALL WANTS TO CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF! RUN!" Logan screeched, the puppy yowled and ran away from Kendall, he ran right into the wall, but got right back up and ran into the living room,hiding under the coffee table.

"He's such a man." Kendall shook his head.

"Hell yes. No man wants his balls chopped off." Logan told Kendall with wide eyes, as if he was afraid Kendall would make him get fixed instead of the dog.

Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up, wiggling his hips as he made his way over to Logan,he wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and kissed along his jaw line, Logan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist, pulling him closer to him as Kendall gave muffled giggles against Logan's jaw.

"What do you think your doing,young man?" Logan asked him teasingly.

"Nothing," Kendall smiled innocently.

"Oh really?" Logan asked him, hugging Kendall's small hips in his hands.

"Uh-huh."

Kendall pulled away from Logan, and held a pale hand out for Logan to take, Logan looked a bit confused but he took Kendall's hand anyways, confusion growing even more when Kendall started to lead him up the stairs, until they were both in his room.

"What are we doing up here?' Logan asked him as Kendall kicked his shoes off.

"No specific reason."

Kendall plopped himself down on Logan's bed. Humming a little to himself as he rolled onto his stomach, so he as facing Logan, giving his older boyfriend a innocent look as he settled across the whole bed, batting thick eyelashes.

Logan shrugged and climbed onto his bed as well so he was laying next to Kendall, eyes widening a little when Kendall was suddenly on top of him, literally. Logan was on his back and Kendall was laid out on top, smiling and giggling down at him.

"Hello cutie pie." Logan smiled.

"Hello Logie Bear." Kendall replied in a baby voice.

"What are you doing up there,huh?' Logan teased him.

"Stuff." Kendall giggled.

"What kind of stuff?" Logan asked him, running his hands down Kendall's sides.

"Mmmm, planning stuff." Kendall told him.

"For what?"

"For you."

Logan raised his eyebrows, but before Logan could ask what exactly he meant by that, Kendall was attacking his lips, sucking and biting all over on Logan's bottom lips, and gripping Logan's spiky hair tightly in his hands.

Logan let out a surprised groan but quickly responded, grabbing at Kendall's ass roughly in his hands and stuffing his tongue deep into Kendall's mouth, he wasn't exactly sure where Kendall was going with this, but he knew he liked it, and he wanted it to continue.

Kendall rolled so Logan was on top, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck before re-twisting his fingers into Logan's spiky hair.

Logan moaned in response, hands tightening on Kendall's soft mounds of flesh, rubbing his fingers in little circles, making Kendall let out a loud, choked out whine against Logan's lips, trying to pull Logan even closer to him.

"Mmmmm." Kendall hummed as Logan started to press kisses all along the side of Kendall's face, sucking at the sensitive place at the side of Kendall's neck, biting down lightly and pulling at the silky flesh.

A small popping noise filled the air as Logan pulled off of Kendall's neck, observing the dark hickey with a self pleased smirk.

"Logannnn."

Logan looked up at the pathetic little plea of his name that spilled from Kendall's mouth, seeing the dazzling green eyes wide and darkened by a crazy lust.

"Yes my prince?" Logan asked him.

"I want you." Kendall keened.

"W-What?" Logan stuttered out.

"I want you." Kendall repeated.

Logan didn't have to be told twice.

He went gentle of course. The kisses that were lidded across Kendall's collar bone and neck were gentle and sweet, as Kendall twisted his fingers back into Logans hair, whimpering all the while, one pale hand went down to softly tug at Kendall's belt as the blond moaned softly, head dipping back into the mattress.

Kendall impatiently slapped Logan's hands out of the way, sitting up and ripping his belt off of himself, he took it in his hands, holding it by it's two ends before putting it around Logan's head, pulling on the ends so Logan was forced forward, the brunet was pulled into a soft, needy kiss by the whining blond.

When Kendall pulled away he took the belt off of Logan and threw it into the corner of the room.

"Thank Jesus, I thought you were gonna murder me." Logan said, only half serious, as Kendall attacked the buttons of his shirt.

Kendall giggled against Logan's neck, biting down softly as he pulled the button up down Logan's shoulders, and tossed it to the floor, quickly grabbing the hem of the tank top underneath and throwing it away as fast as he could.

"Someones a little impatient." Logan teased.

"Well if you hadn't had sex in three years you would be pretty impatient too." Kendall nipped at Logan's skin as Logan's hands ran under his shirt, finger tips drumming over the blonds sensitive rib cage.

"But I have gone three years without having sex." Logan told him.

Kendall stopped what he was doing with big eyes.

"Really?" Kendall whispered.

"Well,fucking duh."

"Oh Logie, I love you." Kendall told him, before attacking the older boy's lips.

Logan grabbed Kendall tight by the hips and pulled the blonde up so he was sitting in his lap, Kendall gasped a little as he felt Logan's cool fingers run under his shirt once again, pulling the blondes shirt over his head swiftly before quickly disposing of it as quick as he could.

Logan sighed as Kendall ran his thin fingers all down his firm chest, playing with his nipples as Logan quickly tarred off Kendall's belt, sending it flying some where far away as he tugged at the blondes jeans, Kendall moaned when the brunets hands rubbed against his hard member, and Logan copied his actions in response, placing a tender kiss to the side of Kendall's head as he finally got the thick material off of the blondes skinny thighs.

"Logieee get the off!" Kendall whimpered,as the large tent in his boxers was revealed.

Logan didn't answer,instead, he softly laid Kendall down on the top of his head, placing the soft blonde head down on the cool pillows, he grabbed the waist band of Kendall's jeans and quickly pulled them off, sending them flying.

Kendall gasped as he grabbed onto Logan's pants and boxers, almost sending him tumbling off the bed as he quickly tarred them down Logan's legs, Kendall licked his lips as Logan's hard, leaking cock was exposed.

The brunet had already been big when they were younger, but this was really just ridiculous.

"Fucckkk Logan,"

"What?"

"So big."

Kendall leaned down and wrapped his full lips around the tip of Logan's throbbing member, quickly swallowing half of the brunets member down with one sweep, Logan moaned and bucked his hips up, sending his dick deeper inside of Kendall's warm cavern, he growled when he felt the tip of his member hit the back of the blondes throat, and the blonde barely reacted in answer, just sucking harder and nipping at the area that was near his teeth.

"Jesus,baby, you look so god like this." Logan moaned out, thrusting deeper, Kendall gagged a little, trying to relax his throat more as Logan all but choked him with his huge dick, sending a pleased chill travel down his spin as he gagged again, sucking harder and bobbing his head up and down as he felt Logan's hands run threw his shaggy locks, knowing that the brunet was close, and proven right a moment later when come shot down his throat, gagging him for a moment before swallowing it all down with a pleased moan.

Kendall pulled away and laid back down around the same time Logan started coming back to his senses, cock still hard, a he grabbed Kendall's boxers and disposed of them.

"God,Hortense,"Kendall whimpered. "I want you so bad."

"Come here,baby."

Kendall whimpered and wigged forward as Logan sucked on his own fingers, bringing them down to Kendall's hole, one finger circling around the beautiful blondes entrance, teasing the whining blonde, before sinking a single finger into the blondes tight ass.

Kendall's eyes slammed shut as he let out a pained moan, Logan did all he could to comfort the blonde boy as he prepared him, kissing his thighs and hips as he scissored the tight whole, that was as tight as it had been the first time they had made love back in freshman year, Kendall adjusted to the fingers that where probing around inside of his tight as very quickly.

He had always been good at doing that, and Kendall was actually one of those people, that enjoyed a little bit of pain mixed in while making love with there spouse, so he wasn't as sensitive as someone else would have been as Logan inserted a third finger, licking all around his other fingers and Kendall's whole as he scissored him wide.

Kendall was a absolute mess, desperate whines and keens slipped from his lips as he almost sobbed out in pleasure, pushing his hips back down onto Logan's fingers as he whimpered and moaned for Logan loudly.

"Please Hortense. Fuck,do it now! I'm ready!" Kendall pleated.

"Yes,my prince."

Kendall moaned as Logan lined himself up with the blonde boys entrance, Kendall was wiggling so much that it was hard to go slow, and as soon as he was passed the first set of tight muscles, Kendall pushed down and was forcing Logan's whole member inside of him until Logan could say anything in protest, eyes widening as Kendall let out a cry that was a mix of pain and slight pleasure.

"Mmmm Logie your so huge!" Kendall cried blissfully, actually enjoying the dull pain that traveled up his spin and rocked his hips.

"Baby your crazy." Logan said with wide eyes.

"Duh."

Logan was given the go ahead and then he was moving and Kendall felt like he was fourteen all over again, Logan's droplets of sweat dropped onto his lips from his forehead moments into the sharp movements of his, they were both panting loudly like animals that had barely escaped being killed by a lion or something, his long legs were curled around Logan's slender waist, and Logan was holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Logan was so sweet, his lips trailed down Kendall's face and neck, peppering kisses all over him as Kendall rocked his hips back into the brunets, moaning the older boy's name like it was his life's salvation and it was all he needed to live.

"Oh Hortense!" Kendall screeched, pulling at Logan's hair.

"FUCK, Kendall!"

The blonde was to interlocked in the pleasure he was receiving from the brunet inside of him, to notice the sound of a door opening down stairs, but Logan heard it, and as soon as Logan stopped moving, Kendall yelled at him to continue.

"Fuck,babe! We forgot about Clan Tuesdays!" Logan hissed, horrified.

"Your fucking kidding me!" Kendall whimpered, rocking his hips down.

"Kenny we need to stop."

"THE FUCKING HELL WE DO!" Kendall yelled loudly.

"Kendall shhhhh!"

"NO! LOGAN FUCK ME NOW!" Kendall demanded.

"KENDALL PEOPLE ARE DOWN STAIRS!" Logan hissed back.

"I don't give a mother fucking fuck! Fucking, fuck me RIGHT NOW!"

"FINE! YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

"YES! PLEASSSEE LOGAN FUCK ME! I NEED IT SO BAD!"

"You asked for it baby! Remember that!"

And then Logan went absolutely crazy on his body, he had never felt so much pleasure in his whole entire life, his prostate was being destroyed and his lips were bruised and his throat was being screamed hoarse. And without really realizing it, he started screaming in french, something he only did when his mind was to clouded and distracted to concentrate on English.

**_"OH MY GOD LOGAN, FUCK VOTRE So Fucking ÉNORME, OH MON DIEU ME FUCK HARDER, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, OUI OUI LOGAN, FUCKING OWN ME DADDY! Me faire crier COMME UNE CHIENNE! FAITES-MOI VOTRE PUTAIN! OH MY GOD LOGAN OUI! OUI OUI OUI OUI! OH MY GOD! Doux Jésus! HORTENSE Oh mon Dieu! FUCK SO GOOD BAISE! OUI OUI LOGAN! HORTENSE!"_**

Kendall came all over Logan, and without any warning Logan was coming as well, crying out Kendall's name. Logan fell on top of Kendall, completely exhausted from everything and he knew Kendall was too.

"I love you so much." Kendall told him with a little whimper.

"I love you too_ Kendoll_."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Seriously guys? Thanks for scarring us all."

"Your Welcome James."

**So,I hope you all liked this, next chapter is going to be the last one, and Logans gonna finally find out about Ariana, so please review and tell me what you think :D**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Sarah**


	21. My Little Girl

**So...this is the last chapter. I'm so nervous about this one. I don't want to mess it up.** **This story has been my pride and joy for the last few months and I'm actually pretty proud of it. Which doesn't happen often. Also there will be a Epilogue! And you can all thank rawbbles for suggesting it and Sophie ( XxxAnimaniacxxX) for encouraging me to do it. It's not gonna be really a chapter though, it's just gonna be a few paragraphs about every one, and what happened to them, and then a little scene of Logan/Kendall/Ariana...and possible more babies. So enjoy everyone!**

**Carlos POV**

The clan and me had just gotten back from the store, ad yes it was weird for four families that were actually very large to all go shopping together, but we all knew just what do get and it made it all a lot faster, and easier.

Brooke,Joanna,Jennifer,John,Aaron and my dad were holding the shopping bag as my mom opened up the front door, letting us all in, Kendall's and Logan's coats were up,so we already knew that they were here,but what we didn't expect was to hear this as we entered.

_"OH HORTENSE!"_

"FUCK,Kendall!"

Everyone eyes widened, and all the parents jumped forward to shove there hands on the babies ears, Jennifer went for Courtney's, my dad covered Daniels and my mom went for Luis's, Brooke slapped her hands over Bridget's, and Joanna and John were to in shock to cover there sons ears.

And all the other kids were on there own.

We were all to shocked to say anything as we heard Kendall screech's of pleasure fill the house, but thankfully, Logan heard us.

"_Fuck babe! We forgot about clan Tuesdays!"_

"_Your fucking kidding me!"_

"_Kenny we need to stop!"_

"_The FUCKING HELL WE DO!"  
><em>

Jennifer and Joanna shared a horrified look as we heard Kendall's loud shriek of disbelief.

_"Kendall shh!"_

_"NO! LOGAN FUCK ME NOW!" _

_"KENDALL PEOPLE ARE DOWN STAIRS!" _

_"I don't give a mother fucking fuck! Fucking, fuck me RIGHT NOW!"_

_"FINE! YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK?"_

_"YES! PLEASE LOGAN FUCK ME! I NEED IT SO BAD!"_

Jennifer look completely mortified at the sound of Kendall's voice, and honestly, I was right behind her.

_"You asked for it baby! Remember that!"_

"Oh fuck,the kids are screwed." John muttered.

And then-

**_"OH MY GOD LOGAN, FUCK VOTRE So Fucking ÉNORME, OH MON DIEU ME FUCK HARDER, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, OUI OUI LOGAN, FUCKING OWN ME DADDY! Me faire crier COMME UNE CHIENNE! FAITES-MOI VOTRE PUTAIN! OH MY GOD LOGAN OUI! OUI OUI OUI OUI! OH MY GOD! Doux Jésus! HORTENSE Oh mon Dieu! FUCK SO GOOD BAISE! OUI OUI LOGAN! HORTENSE!"_**

Jennifer almost fainted on the spot.

And everyone else was in the same state, the kids heard every word in spit of there parents hands over there ears, and everyone had learned enough french over the years to know exactly what Kendall has said. Especially the kids, because they learned all the swear words first.

_(LOGAN OH MY GOD, FUCK YOUR HUGE So Fucking big!, OH MY GOD FUCK ME HARDER, PLEASE PLEASE, YES YES LOGAN,FUCKING OWN ME DADDY! Make me cry LIKE A BITCH! MAKE ME YOUR WHORE! LOGAN OH MY GOD YES! YES YES YES YES! OH MY GOD! Sweet Jesus! HORTENSE! Oh my God! FUCK FUCK SO GOOD! LOGAN YES YES! HORTENSE!)_

Yeah after hearing that,I was pretty sure that none of the kids would ever be the same again.

Especially coming from your older brothers, In Gabriel,Nathaniel's,Courtney,and Katie's case.

"Mm mm Kendall."

"I think I'm scarred." Gabriel said,looking grossed out.

James nodded in agreement, and then he surprised us all by heading up the stairs, and knocking on Logan's door.

"Seriously guys? Thanks for scarring us all!"

"Your Welcome,James!"

John rolled his eyes and sighed at his sons smart ass remark.

* * *

><p><strong>No Ones POV<strong>

A few moment later Logan and Kendall were walking down the stairs, after James who was rolling his eyes, both of there hair were wet and they were both dressed in a pair of Logan's sweatpants and T-shirts.

Well more like,Logan and James were walking, Kendall was hanging onto Logan's back, his arms were wrapped around Logan's neck, legs tight around Logan's waist, and his head was resting on Logan's shoulder, and the brunettes hands were clasped tightly on Kendall's upper thigh, securing him more.

Everyone else rolled there eyes at there blushing faces.

"Uh...hi?" Logan said.

Kendall blushed and slammed his face into Logan's back, not willing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Kendall hissed the back of Logan's neck, before snuggling his face in between the brunet's shoulder blades.

"Logan?"

"Yes dad?"

"Why is Kendall on your back?"

Everyone turned to a crimson faced Kendall,he lowered his head and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that,dear?" His mother asked him.

"Because I cant feel my legs."

* * *

><p>Kendall was laying on his bed that night, a big, goofy smile on his face as he thought of the day he had had with Logan,it had been so...so...so...so Perfect! He had never felt more loved in his life when he was with Logan, making love with Logan, having Logan's arms wrapped around him.<p>

And he was happy.

He had never felt so happy in his whole entire life then when he was with Logan, he felt like nothing could take him down, and he was in control of everything, and his life would be all sunshine and perfection just because Logan was there.

Kendall sighed and smiled rolling onto his side, his eyes fluttered a little as sleep started to over take him, but then, he was just a moment away from sleep...when he realized it, he sat straight up in bed.

They didn't use a condom.

* * *

><p>Kendall was pacing back and forth in his room all the night long, no able to get any sleep at all, his mind was to filled with all the things that could go wrong, he had thought he was ready to tell Logan about Ariana, and he was, but now...there was a possibility of another baby.<p>

Now Kendall wasn't so sure.

It was around four thirty in the morning, and Kendall was still walking around a still, half numb legs from the wonderful love making he had taken part in not so earlier before, and he was still tired as hell, but he couldn't put his brain to rest.

Kendall sighed as a pale hand fumbled around the area of his bed side table, he made sure to close his bedroom door as quietly as possible as he made his way down the stairs and into the downstairs bathroom that was off of the kitchen.

Kendall locked the door and turned the lamp that was on a top of the shelf that was attached to above the sink, the light made the room a soft, light pink color that always annoyed Kendall, he had no idea were the hell Katie had found pink light bulbs, all he hoped was that they didn't have them anymore.

Kendall sat on the cold floor and waited for the person he was calling to pick up.

_"Who the fuck is this?"_ asked a voice that was heavy from sleep. If Kendall had been in a better mood he might of laughed at his friend, but he wasnt, so instead he just said hi.

_"Dude,what the fuck do ya want?_" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, something...something bad happened."

That caught Carlos' attention, he was suddenly wide awake and ready for anything.

_"What happened?"_ Carlos asked.

"Me and Logan had sex-"

_"Dude! That is not funny! The whole fucking state knows that you to fucked!"_ Carlos said,aggravated that his friend would play such a sick joke on him.

"-and we didn't use a condom."

_"What?"_

"We didn't use a condom!" Kendall repeated.

_"Man**,please** tell me that your joking, **please** tell me that this is a sick,sick joke that your playing on me, because I did something to piss you off, **please** tell me this is you getting back at me for telling you, you looked like a mime in that white and red shirt you were wearing the other day.** Dude,please." **_Carlos pleated with him.

"Dude,I'm not." Kendall asked him.

_"Are you fertile?"_

"I don't fucking know!"

_"How can you not know?_" Carlos demanded.

"I don't know! I'm a dude,Carlos, me being fertile and a girl being fertile are two different things!"Kendall snapped.

_"Then get a fucking pregnancy test and find the fuck out!"_ Carlos told him.

"Oh yeah sure, let me just waltz all into CVS and getting a pregnancy test, and chat to the gossip queen, April who's the only one who works the counter during the week, so the rumor of me possibly being pregnant will be all over town by this afternoon! NO, YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT FUCKING DOING THAT!" Kendall screeched at him.

_"Calm the fuck down,man. Why don't you just make Mercedes go get it for you or something?"_ Carlos asked him.

"So April can tell everyone that Mercedes is pregnant? How about...NO MORON!" Kendall yelled.

_"You don't gotta be so bitchy...doesn't your mom have some?"_ Carlos asked him.

"Why the hell would my mom have pregnancy tests Carlos?" Kendall demanded.

_"I don't know, but last month I was over there, and I was in the bathroom off the kitchen, looking for some rubbing alcohol because I cut my finger, and there was some in there in a little purple see threw bag at the bottom of the third draw."_

Kendall frowned and reached a delicate arm out, opening up the draw that Carlos had mentioned and pulling out the bag and holding it up so the light shined on it better, Kendall unzipped it, and looked inside to see a little tag labeled **Just In Case**, and Kendall had to force himself not to roll his eyes, he loved his mother, but she really went to the extremes sometimes, though this time, he was thankful for it.

Inside there were a little thing of rubbing alcohol, tampons, baby oil, condoms, gauze, and some pregnant tests that were in date.

"Okay I found them."

"_Uh-huh. Who was right, now?"_

"Still me you bitch."

"_Whatever, call me when you get the result."_

Kendall rolled his eyes as Carlos hung up, and then he stood up, kicking his pants off and taking the little stick out of the light plastic.

A moment later Kendall was leaning up against the bathroom door, his hand curled around the end of the stick and shaking it a little impatiently.

He was a little worried, he didn't know whether or not if it was to early to tell, he was pretty sure it was, but he couldn't help it, he had to know if he was pregnant again or not.

Kendall pulled out his phone when the answer came up.

"Hello?"

"Carlos..."

**(AN hahahahahahahahaha yes I did end it there)**

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he walked up onto Logan's door step, it was Friday night, and he was ready...ready to lay everything out on the table with Logan, no matter what the outcome would be.<p>

'Team Logan' had already been told everything, they were told about Ariana, and everything else, and, yes, there had been a lot of drama,and Kendall was surprised that Logan hadn't found out anything, every single couple had gotten into a fight over it, besides Stephanie and Brunette Jennifer because they had both already known, the Jennifer's as a hole had fought, and Camille and Jo had almost broken up, but they had all worked it out, and everything was almost back to normal, except they all felt guilty from hiding it from Logan, especially Kendall, but he wanted to wait until the weekend.

Logan was the one who opened the door, and Kendall was thankful to see he was dressed properly, in a tight white V-neck, and black skinny jeans, and he was wearing his boots still.

"Hey,sweetheart." Logan smiled.

Kendall gave a shaky smile back to him.

"Hi Logie."

"You wanna come in?" Logan asked.

"Uh...no,...um I was actually wondering if...if you would come for a drive with me." Kendall said.

"Where?" Logan wondered.

"We need to talk about some stuff."

Logan's face dropped, looking worried, as he grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged it onto his shoulder, stuffing his cell phone, wallet, and keys into his pocket as he yelled that he was going out over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him.

Kendall took Logan's hand as they walked across the street, sighing in relief when he felt Logan relax a little, Kendall got into the drivers seat, and Logan climbed into the passengers.

They were both silent as Kendall drove, neither said a word,and no one dared to put on the radio with all the tension in the car, Kendall drove, and drove, and drove, for about fifteen moments before Kendall found himself pulling into the cemetery that his father was berried in of all places.

Kendall parked in front of the area that his father was berried at, and turned to look at Logan in the dim light that was coming off from a carved, fancy, extremely old street light, twenty feet away.

"Logan...I have to tell you something." Kendall's voice shock a little as he said it.

"Okay..."

"I don't know how to even tell you...but...it's something I've been keeping from you, for a long time...and I -know, I know how -w-wrong i-it wa-was t-to d-d-d-d-do t-th-that, and I-I'm s-sorry Logan, I'm so sorry."

"Baby, what's wrong, what is it?"

Kendall sniffed, and let out a sob.

"Logie...Ariana isn't my dad's kid...and she isn't my moms either."

Logan's brown forwarded in confusion.

"She what?"

"Ariana isn't my sister...she's my daughter."

Logan's mouth feel open, and then it closed, he did that multiple times, his eyes were bigger then dinner plates.

"You...what?"

"Ariana's my daughter...and she's yours too."

Kendall had to check if Logan hadn't just dropped dead, his lips were slammed together, and his eyes looked ready to never go back to normal size, he was so pale that Kendall was pretty sure the corpses in the ground had more color then his true love did, at that moment.

"Logan?"

"How...why...what..." Logan looked to confused to make a full sentence, but Kendall understood what he was trying to say.

"I got pregnant. In around December, or November. Remember that January when I was really sick?' Kendall asked Logan. The brunet nodded.

"When I went to the doctors they told me I was around a month pregnant, they didn't know how, and they didn't know why, but they told me I was able to get pregnant, and that I was. And then you know...nine months later...and she was born. August seventeenth." Kendall told him.

Logan nodded, and he suddenly looked angry.

"You never told me?" Logan growled.

Kendall flinched, he knew this was coming, who wouldn't have?

"No."

"What? You didn't think I had the right to know?" Logan asked.

"I'm sorry Logan. I knew that I was wrong...and I tried too."

"What?"

"That night with Sasha...that was what I was coming over to tell you,Logie. I was so scared...and I...I was just so hurt, I was so bitter and mean and shit, and I was afraid to tell you, I didn't want Ariana to get hurt, I didn't want to get hurt..."

Logan was crying at that point, sloppy tears running down his pale face.

"I have a daughter." Logan hiccuped.

"Yes, you do. And she loves you so much Logie. I tell her about you all the time, she calls you Papa." Kendall told him, Logan gave a watery laugh.

"She does?"

"Oh yeah. She asks about you a lot, too. Sometimes she asks if she can meet you...I always told her no, but that you loved her either way, but lately, I've been telling her maybe...even in early December I did...she want to meet you really bad Logie..."

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I...meet her?" Logan asked.

Kendall started to cry harder, nodding his head frantically.

"Yes,Logie. Yes." Kendall said.

Logan pulled Kendall into a tight hug, and kissed him all over his face. Kendall sniffed into Logan's checks, kissing the nap of his neck softly.

"Logan...there's something else you have to know."

"What is it?"

Kendall pulled away, and looked Logan deeply into the his eyes.

"I'm pregnant,again."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

Logan hugged Kendall again.

"We have each other...that's all that matter."

* * *

><p>Logan was shaking as he got out of Kendall's car, the blonde knew he was nervous, but he also knew that he shouldn't be, Ariana was going to love him, she already did.<p>

Kendall smiled and took Logan's shaking hand.

"Don't worry. Though I have to warn you now, she's a bit shy, so don't be upset if she doesn't seem into you at first." Kendall warned, Logan nodded.

Kendall opened the front door, and pulled the brunet in, Jennifer was walking out of the kitchen, and she smiled when her eyes fell on Logan, Katie right behind her.

"Is he here, for why I think he's here?" Jennifer asked Kendall.

"Yeah."

"Great. She's in the living room, watching TV with Carlos."

Kendall nodded and dragged Logan down the hallway a bit, stopping around a foot before the door way, he gave Logan a reassuring smile before bringing him in.

Carlos was sitting on the couch, with Ariana on his lap, the Latino was whispering silly comment in her ear about the movie they were watching, Beauty and the Beast, making the toddler giggle in delight.

Carlos looked up when he saw them walk in, and his eyes fell on Logan, who was standing just a foot in front of the threshold, eyes locked onto the little girl.

"He knows?"

"Uh-huh."

Kendall shut off the TV, and then moved forward to kneel in front of his daughter, who had moved her big green eyes to look at Kendall.

"Baby Girl, I want you to meet someone." Kendall told her.

Ariana gave him a confused look.

"Remember that _very _special person that you've been wanting to meet?" Kendall asked.

It dawned on her.

"Papa?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yes baby."

Kendall picked her up, and her big eyes fell on Logan's mesmerized figure, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

This was a moment over wonders. The meeting of a father and a daughter, something that was long over do, but were both relived that it was actually happening.

Ariana looked at him for another moment, looking up at Kendall who looked back at her with those same eyes, and then back to her Papa.

She held her arms out to Logan.

"Papa?"

Logan couldn't help it, he burst into tears at that single word, and then all three of them were crying, and Carlos was staring at the adorable sight, actually taking pictures with his cell phone to show to there friends later on.

Logan took Ariana into his arms, and pressed a kiss to the top of her wavy brown locks that matched his own, and looked down into her green eyes that were also filled with tears.

"God, your so beautiful. My beautiful little girl." Logan sobbed out, Ariana kissed his chin.

"I love you papa." Ariana told him.

"I love you too,my little girl, I love you too." Logan told her.

Logan's eyes shifted over to Kendall, and he moved Ariana over so she was resting in one arm, and held one arm out to Kendall, who quickly occupied the space. Holding onto Logan tightly, and kissing at Logan's neck, the brunet dad, kissing his boyfriends and his daughters head and forehead in turn.

"I love you Kendall." Logan told him.

"I love you too,Logan." Kendall sobbed out.

"I love all three of you..." his eyes fell on Kendall's stomach, where there next little baby was laying, safe and comfy, surrounded by his fathers warm and loving body.

"...And I'll never stop."

**I really hope that, that wasn't as terrible as I thought it was.** **This story has been my baby over the last few months, and I'm actually very proud of it, I wanted this ending to be perfect, and I hoped you all loved it. I want to thank all of you guys, who read this, and loved it, the people who gave me that helpful criticism, that actually helped me, all the people who encouraged me with this ****(You know who you are.) Especially Sophie**, **who listened to me when I went on and on about this**, **and OF COURSE, my 'Long Lost Twin' BreakFree, she's such a amazing writer, and so helpful and sweet, and Sophie is too...and choose are hints to read there stories, god dammit. lol. But seriously there both super talented...I'm still waiting on Kogan cutsie time Sue! lol, so Epilogue will be up as soon as I can get it. And once, again, I love all of you guys, and thanks once again.**

**ALL of my Love,**

**Sarah  
><strong>


End file.
